Ash Ketchum Crossdressing One-Shots
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: Arceus has seen to it that this time, the universe takes a different course. The Chosen One, Ash Ketchum... Was raised as a daughter instead of a son, in a much more sexualised world. Was as the Trap of a Pokemon Trainer travels the world on the path to become the very best like no one ever was... And has sexy time with hot women and Pokemon studs along the way. Fem!Ash/Harem
1. Delia and Pikachu Chapter 1

**Ash Ketchum Trans One-Shots**

**Delia Ketchum & Pikachu Chapter 1**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own Pokémon. All rights and credit go to Nintendo and Game Freak**

**Author's note:**

Warning, this chapter has scenes of male Pokémon on Fem!Boi sex.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

We start at the beginning.

We travel along the oceans, the skies and the land, seeing many a wondrous creature. Birds with two heads, humanoid frog-like beings with swirl patterns on their torsos and large rock snakes that burrow underground.

Running across the plains of a continent, seeing islands, towns and cities, to power plants and then through forests. All the way to a rural town.

Pallet Town.

A simple, beautiful town

And now, we're visiting a certain house, somewhere inside town.

One you all would find VERY familiar

"Mum, I'm up!" A voice came from inside the house.

We zoom into the house where we would be expecting to see a black haired boy

But instead, we see a shoulder-length black haired girl, black eyes and wearing pink pyjamas.

...

What?

Yeah, you read that right.

A black haired girl in pink pyjamas.

"You don't want to be late getting your first Pokémon." An older woman's voice responded

"GAH! Am I REALLY that late?" The girl shouted and ran downstairs, having thrown some lounge clothes on.

We can now see the two very clearly

The mother had brown hair, tied back in a pony-tail, wearing a pink blouse, a white shirt and light green skirt. D-Cup breasts respectfully covered by her clothes.

The girl came down wearing a blue shirt and three-quarter shorts, shoulder-length black hair and two distinct lightning-bolt cheek marks.

She seemed to be flat chested but an attractive backside

"Come on, Ashley. We don't want to be late." Ashley's mother spoke kindly.

"'Kay, mum." 'Ashley' answered and followed

"You know, I thought I raised you to be a bit better. Just putting on 'quick on' clothes." Delia spoke, walking with her daughter

"Sorry, but I set them ready so we could just get up and go." Ashley answered.

"Well, I suppose that's okay." Delia answered. "We'll get you in your travel clothes when we get back home."

Ashley nodded, slightly tugging at the shorts which hugged her sexy ass

There was a crowd of people waiting outside of a hill with a gate around a large wall. A notice board outside read 'Pokémon Research Lab'.

"We're here!" Ashley smiled, pulling her mother forward

"Alright, alright; Ashley." Delia answered. "You can go."

"Yes!" Ashley cheered and ran inside

But coming out of the Research Centre was a spiky brown-haired boy with a blue long-sleeved shirt and trousers, wearing a yellow and green tao symbol. "Oof!" She accidentally bumped into him.

"Huh? Oh, if it isn't Ashy. Late again?" He smirked

"Shut up, Gary. I'm on time!" Ashley answered

"Yeah, right. I've got the last AND best Pokémon to travel with." Gary answered, spinning a red and white ball on his finger. "Later weirdo."

"I'm NOT a 'weirdo'!" Ashley huffed, stomping her foot in annoyance and anger.

"Really? Your bulge is showing." Gary scoffed as he got into a red sports car "Later loser!" He waved, driving off

Ashley looked down and covered her waist, blushing in anger at him. "S-Stupid jerk."

If you looked at her shorts you'd see a small bulge under the material. A very unfeminine bulge

Yes. Ashley was indeed 'Ash'. But grew up as a girl.

'I'll show him. I'll get the bestest Pokémon EVER!' Ashley thought determinedly

His mother had wanted a daughter.

Don't get us wrong, she loved Ash when he was born and he was the apple of her eye! It's just she wished he was a girl... And then two year old Ash started wearing her cloths and wanted to get dresses when they went shopping... Delia could not say yes fast enough, embracing what she interrupted her son as wanting.

She raised him as a girl and... Yeah, Ash wanted to be Ashley

**THUD, THUD, THUD!**

"Professor Oak?" Ashley knocked on his door

"Ah, Ashley. I see that you're here." Said Professor responded, opening the door. "Please don't break my door in."

"Sorry. But, do you have any Pokémon left?" She asked as she walked inside, excited as hell

"Well. Yes, I do. Follow me, please." Professor Oak answered. "I SHOULD warn you. There IS a problem with this one. After all you DID get here late. Even though I knew you were so excited."

"Sorry Professor. So...Which Pokémon do I have?" She asked excitedly.

"Take your pick. You've got three choices." Oak smiled, trying not to stare at Ashley's body as she looked at the podium which held three PokeBalls

"Um~." She bit her lower lip and waved her hand over them, trying to choose. She was like a kid in a candy store.

"This one!" She smiled, picking up a ball

POP!

"Unfortunately that one was taken by someone who got here early." Oak commented

"Then...This one?" Ashley picked up another.

POP!

"Again. Taken." Professor Oak sighed

"And-" Ashley asked sadly, hoping for one more chance

POP!

"No~..." Ashley frowned

"There...IS one more." Professor Oak spoke, pressing a button on a terminal. "But as I said, this one is temperamental."

"... Professor Oak, you meanie. Teasing me like that." She pouted

"I apologise." He coughed gently and handed the PokeBall to her

Especially as he blushed at her cute face

Ashley took the PokeBall and pressed the button.

POP!

PCHEW!

Popping out of the ball was a white light, turning into a small yellow mouse-like Pokémon, a lightning-bolt tail, red cheeks and black eyes with black tipped pointed ears.

"Pika." The mouse said

"OH~! It's A-DORABLE!" Ashley smiled, squeaking happily at her new Pokémon

"Its name is 'Pikachu' the electric mouse type." Professor Oak spoke

ZAP!

"EEK!" Ashley was zapped with the electricity

"He also doesn't like people." Oak finished

"Why? Did someone hurt him?" Ashley asked sadly, trying to shake off the electricity

"I do not know, honestly. Some wild Pokémon are like that." Oak explained

Ashley frowned at that. But she was determined, she'd earn Pikachu's trust.

*time skip*

Ashley was now back at home, slightly singed from Pikachu's Thundershocks and on a table.

Pikachu was on a rubber harness Oak had given her. Instead of being a leash it was more like a harness parent put on their kids

"I can't believe that Professor Oak gave you a disobedient Pokémon." Delia frowned, brushing Ashley's hair after giving her a bath. "So unfair!"

"Chu." Pikachu huffed, not caring about that.

"What do I do mum?" Ashley asked sadly. "I want to be a good trainer with Pikachu."

"... I actually have some presents for your journey." Her mother said after a few seconds

"You do?" Ashley asked, perking up as she heard that.

"Pika?" Pikachu tilted his head.

Delia nodded and walked off

"I wonder what she's gotten me?" Ashley wondered

"Pika." Pikachu sighed and shook his head.

Delia came back down, carrying a bag and a large smile on her face.

"Here." She nodded

"What is it?" Ashley asked as she opened the bag and saw the items within. "Mum!" She blushed and smiled

"I think it's time." Delia answered, stroking her daughter's head gently

In the box were a few boxes of condoms as well as some lube, a strap on, some silk bed wear and a few other 'adult' toys

"You're a big girl now." Delia answered.

"Pika?" Pikachu got down from the table and headed to Ashley, sniffing at the bag.

"Thank you!" Ashley cheered

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked Ashley as he looked up at her.

Ashley smiled, having an idea

"Ashley? What're you thinking?" Delia asked, noting her daughter's smile.

"Just how to make Pikachu trust me."

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, tilting his head.

"Well you aren't leaving until tomorrow morning, right?" Delia asked hopefully

"Of course not." Ashley answered.

"Thank you." Delia sighed in relief.

Ashley knelt down to Pikachu and looked at him with glistening eyes.

"It'll be okay buddy." She smiled, rubbing his head...

ZAP!

Ashley was fried once again. Her hair standing up from the electricity.

"Pikachu. Again?" Delia frowned, her daughter getting hurt again.

About an hour later, Ashley was back to normal and now wearing her pyjamas.

Pikachu was lying on Ashley's bed, making it his own. Scratching behind his ear he just looked at her.

Ashley smiled down at him, ready for her plan

"Pika?" Pikachu looked up at her

"Pikachu. I'm going to become your best friend tonight." Ashley smiled

Pikachu just blinked and sniffed something in the air, something sweet. Emanating from Ashley

Ashley walked over, reaching between his back legs

Pikachu sniffed and got down from the bed and went over to the smell and enjoying it.

Ashley smiled, gently rubbing Pikachu between the legs.

On his pouch

Urging what was inside, out

"P-Pika~!" Pikachu moaned, feeling his penis poke through its pouch, pink and hot feeling Ashley's caress and smell.

"You're a big boy, aren't you?" Ashley smiled happily, gently rubbing his member down to his knot.

"P-Pika." Pikachu panted, feeling his member being teased, being rubbed by his new trainer...and didn't mind it.

"Oh my! That is big!" Ashley gasped lightly, the mouse's penis being six inches long so a good average human penis length

"Pika-Pi." He responded and then gasped, feeling Ashley's tongue glide against his shaft.

Pikachu sat down, his small legs spread and allowing Ashley free reign

"Is it good?" Ashley asked her new friend, licking up and down his penis and around his knot.

"Pika~." He moaned happily, his cheeks sparking softy as his cock throbbed slightly against her tongue

'So good. So happy.' Ashley thought gently as she began to suck his member

Her fingers slid up and down his length, lightly brushing his knot, as her inexperienced tongue played with the head

"P-Pika. Pika~!" Pikachu panted, exclaiming happily as he felt his member being teased like this.

If felt... So good!

Who knew humans felt so good?

"P-Pika. CHU!" He moaned and came onto her lips, his cheeks sparking

Ashley's eyes widened softly, feeling cum shoot into her mouth. There wasn't much, but she was shocked by the feeling

"Pikachu." She whispered, tasting the white substance dance on her tongue. Before braving drinking it.

She felt a jolt shoot through her body, a pleasurable feeling that shot from her taste-buds to her fingertips to her toes to her penis

"P-Pikachu. Are. You ready?" She asked, panting as she felt the jolt course through her.

She crawled onto the bed, smiling as seductively as she could

She lowered her pyjama bottoms and exposed herself, the sweet smell that Pikachu could sense was coming from there.

From between her ass-cheeks.

Looking close he saw some weird pink liquid dripping from her butthole

"Pi. Pika." Pikachu sniffed and went to the sweet smell

"Scented and flavoured lube." Ashley blushed "I prepared myself for you."

Pikachu's eyes sparkled with electricity as he leapt up and tried to mount Ashley

"Pika!" He cheered, paws on her ass with his throbbing cock tapping against her asshole

"Be. Be gentle. Pikachu." Ashley blushed, her first time was going to be with her partner Pokémon.

And with a push, Pikachu began to enter her tight pucker-hole.

He pushed further in, Ashley gasping and panting heavily as her hole was being spread open and filled

It felt like magic

"Pika. Pika...CHU!" Pikachu moaned as he pushed deep into her hole, his knot pushing against her hole as he almost fully made her his.

He had not fully entered her yet, but he was far from being slow. His small hips making her ass jiggle with each rapid thrust

"Oh! Yes! Oh Pikachu!" Ashley moaned, pleasure having overwhelmed her

Pikachu enjoyed every thrust he gave to Ashley, feeling her hole wrap around his cock. He felt like he had found his mate. This human. His trainer.

"So good!" Ashley moaned, her head falling forward in pleasure 'Why haven't I tried sex before?' she thought in pleasure, her pyjama bottoms gaining a wet spot as her small cock released two small shots of semen "Cumming!" She whimpered, but Pikachu was far from finished

"Pika~." He moaned grabbing her ass and pushed even deeper, pushing his knot into her ass as best as he could, marking Ashley as his.

Ashley went cross-eyed, almost screaming in pleasure

Time ticked away, Ashley amazed at how much energy her new partner had. She had came three times after her original orgasm, and Pikachu was STILL nowhere near his second load!

Pikachu kept on repeating his name, thrusting quicker and quicker, his knot pounding at the entrance until he pushed his entirety within Ashley, stretching out her hole open.

Her asshole spread wider than she thought it could, making Ashley's eyes roll up a bit as she came once again

"Pika, Pika, Pika, PIKACHU!" Pikachu moaned and climaxed into her ass, sparking as he came, making her feel a euphoric electric jolt throughout her body.

Ashley began to have a continuous orgasm, staining her bed as she was filled by her partner

"Chu~!" Pikachu moaned, falling onto Ashley and panted. Falling out of her ass and landed on the bed

Ashley fell onto her stomach, Pikachu's knot still inside her. Keeping his sperm trapped inside her as he started to soften.

The partners fell asleep, smiles on their faces with a deep bond formed between them

*Time skip*

It was the following morning. Ashley was now dressed with Pikachu next to her, smiling and with a belly filled with breakfast.

"You look after yourself; okay?" Delia asked her daughter

"We will, mum." Ashley answered

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered, jumping onto Ashley's shoulder and nuzzling against her cheek

"And you. Don't hurt my daughter TOO much." Delia added, pointing to Pikachu. "I heard you last night."

"Meep." Ashley squeaked

"I just want you to be safe. I'm happy that you've made my darling baby girl a woman...But should you hurt her...I will END you." Delia smiled looking at Pikachu...and gave him THE most ominous mother-in-law smile in the Pokémon world.

"Pika~." Pikachu cheered and nuzzled Ashley again like to say 'mine'

Delia stroke Pikachu's head and kissed Ashley's forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too, mum." Ashley responded and left through the front door.

And so began Ashley's journey to be a Pokémon Master, with her partner 'Pikachu'. Who knows what things they'll get up to. Tune in next time on 'Ash Crossdress One-Shots'.

**To Be Continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	2. Misty Chapter 2

**Ash Ketchum Crossdressing One-Shots**

**Misty Chapter 2**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own Pokémon. All rights and credit go to Nintendo and Game Freak**

**Reviews: **

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: It's only going to get MORE so.

Damien3212345: Read on if you want dude.

Frankieu: You'll be surprised.

**Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

thor94:... You did not read this, did you? Ashley was born a boy but was RAISED as a girl and wants to BE a girl. We use female pronouns for that reason. Ashley is biologically a boy but wants to be a girl, looks like a girl and dresses as a girl.

frankieu: Brock has a natural 'girl detector'. He can tell if a girl is legal or even a girl instinctually. As proven by when he has not flirted with Ash the numerous times he has crossdressed, why he's never flirted with Misty and why he never flirted with Melody during the 3rd movie

**Author's note:**

Warning, this chapter has scenes of male Pokémon on Fem!Boi, Girl on Fem!Boi sex and futanari.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

We find ourselves walking through a city, a trio of people staying at the local Pokémon Centre.

A ginger-haired girl wearing a yellow shirt, blue shorts and red bracers and trainers.

A tanned skinned man with dark brown hair, orange shirt and green over-vest and brown trousers.

And lastly, a girl with shoulder length black hair, a white and red hat, a black shirt, a dark blue jacket and light blue jeans, a green backpack with a yellow mouse Pokémon, Pikachu.

"So, what's the next town Brock?" Ashley asked

"Well, according to this map. It's...Cerulean City." The now named 'Brock' answered, pointing out the location in his map book.

Misty, the orange haired girl, looked to the side nervously. Hoping that Ashley and Brock didn't notice.

"Well... We... Don't HAVE to go there." She said nervously

"We don't?" Ashley asked

"Well, it's the nearest city or town until Vermillion City." Brock answered "And we need to stock up on food. And it has a gym."

"We're going!" Ashley cheered

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered as well.

"But-...I. Fine." Misty frowned. "'Scuse me." She answered, going outside.

"Huh? Misty?" Ashley blinked "What's wrong with her?" She wondered

"I dunno. Maybe we should talk to her?" Brock suggested

"Hmm." Ashley nodded "Let me. Girl talk." She smiled

"Okay." Brock answered, looking over to the Nurse Joy with a heartful sigh.

Ashley rolled her eyes and headed outside and went to find Misty, who was walking through the brush to the nearby river.

Ashley followed, doing her best to be silent

Misty was now crouched over in the foetal position near the river, hugging her legs together. "Cerulean...WHY Cerulean?" She whispered to herself, crying gently.

"Misty?" Ashley blinked and walked closer

Misty jerked up and sniffed her tears away, rubbing them with her arm. "A-Ashley. What're you doing there?"

"I came to check up on you. Are you alright? Since we mentioned Cerulean, you've been-" Ashley began to speak, sitting down next to her.

"Fine. Fine, never better." Misty lied, trying to hide her feelings.

Ashley frowned, hugging her

Misty froze, feeling Ashley hug her...and...She honestly needed this. Ever since they first met up, Ashley was always helping her out. Though they had a bit of a rocky start the two were pushing each other to be better.

Heck, even Ashley's first few Pokémon protected her in Viridian Forest from bugs.

She relaxed against Ashley, leaning against her shoulder

"You don't have to tell me why you don't want to go to Cerulean City. But I hope you trust me enough to let me know." Ashley reassured her. "We're friends; aren't we?"

"... Yeah. We are." Misty nodded with a smile

"Then, I'll let you tell me when you're ready. Okay?" Ashley answered as she lightly kissed the red heads cheek

'A-Ashley.' Misty thought as she felt a loving feeling towards Ashley. Not sexual attraction, but more like Ashley was a big sister.

There were some of those feelings in there, but they were less

"Want to head back in?" Ashley asked

"Hmm." Misty nodded

*time skip*

It was a while later, the trio had walked out of Mount Moon and were on their way to Cerulean City. But they were making camp just outside of it since it was now past midnight.

They were setting up camp, Pikachu cheering a bit as he nuzzled against Ashley

"Yes, I know Pikachu. We got some new friends." Ashley smiled, petting his head

Pikachu smiled, squealing as she petted him

"We'll rest up tonight. Okay?" Ashley added

"Pika." He frowned sadly

"We'll 'play' later. Okay?" Ashley asked whispering in his ear

"Pika!" He cheered again, licking her cheek

"You and Pikachu are really close, aren't you?" Brock smirked

"Of course we are." Ashley nodded "Best friends!"

"Pika!" Pikachu added, cheering

Misty was setting up her own bit of camp, still feeling nervous about going back to Cerulean

'It's them.' she thought in worry

"Misty, are you going to bed?" Ashley asked kindly.

"I... Maybe in another half hour." She smiled nervously

"Okay." Ashley nodded and began to change behind a bush

Pikachu sat there, watching his trainer change. However the look in his eye, sitting on a rock, almost made the relationship look inversed

"You're really protective of Ashley, aren't ya?" Brock asked, putting his bed-shirt on.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded

Over by Misty, she was looking out to the mountains near the city, she didn't want to go back...But she knew she had to. It was Ashley's journey.

'I... Just have to try and avoid the gym.' she thought

As she thought that, she could hear three sets of laughing and berating voices, talking down to Misty

She shook her head, holding back tears

As she wiped her tears with her palm, she tried to head back to the camp, but felt her feet heavy like stone.

She blinked, hearing a coming noise from the girl's tent

'Huh? What? What's going on?' Misty thought

She walked closer, the noise getting a bit louder.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh

Soft feminine moans

'Wh-What?' She thought and cautiously opened the tent's zip and saw. 'Pikachu and ASHLEY?' Her eyes widened in shock

Ashley was on her hands and knees, her pants pulled down just under her asscheeks, with Pikachu standing on her legs and slamming into her asshole

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu!" The two moaned, Ashley calling out his name while Pikachu continued to say his name from lust.

"We... We need to be quick!" Ashley whimpered in lust "Misty could... Could be here any moment!"

"Pi. Ka. CHU!" Pikachu moaned and came into her ass, sparking his electricity through her hole.

His tail came down, slapping her ass

Ashley moaned happily, feeling the electricity course through her and shudder happily, falling to the floor.

Revealing what her pyjama bottoms had been hiding...

"Ashley... she... she's... A guy?" Misty mumbled in shock and confusion

"Pikachu...Thank you." Ashley panted happily.

"Pika." He smiled

He got up, using his tail to spank her again, before he walked around her so he was face to face with her "Pika Pi Pi Pika Pi Pikachu." He said, as if instructing her

"Huh?" Misty wondered what Pikachu was saying to Ashley

"Okay. I'll try better next time Pika." She smiled, kissing his penis a bit "Thanks for helping be get better at all this. I promise I won't choke next time."

"Pika." He patted her head.

She giggled, kissing his lips

'Oh. My god. I. I gotta go to sleep!' Misty thought as she went to her tent

"I hope Misty's okay." She heard Ashley mumble

"Pika." Pikachu nodded

The following day came, Ashley, Brock and Misty were now walking to the entrance of Cerulean City, seeing the blue gates.

Misty had been a bit distant for a while

'Misty.' Ashley thought sadly, wanting to console her but she was confused why the water trainer wasn't being 'as close' to her as normal

"They, there's the Pokémon Centre. The Gym is right next to it." Brock pointed out. "I'll see you two later. I've got some stuff to do."

"What stuff?" Ashley asked

"Just stuff." Brock frowned, walking off

"...Do you want to hang out, Misty?" Ashley asked, hoping to bring the two close again.

"I... Er... Gotta go." She said nervously

"M-Misty." Ashley frowned, seeing her leave.

She sighed, heading for the gym

As Ashley got to the Gym, there was a swarm of people going into it, all with cameras and reporter gear. "Huh? What's going on?"

She blinked, forcing her way through the wave of reporters gently

As she pushed inside, she heard the cameras go off and people commenting on the girls inside.

"E-Excuse me. 'Scuse me." Ashley pushed through and she began to see who was inside the gym. It was three beautiful women in swimsuits and she was drooling

One was a bluenette wearing a green swimsuit, D-Cup breasts with a red jewel on her bra-section.

The second was a blonde wearing a red swimsuit, D-Cup with a low 'V-cut' exposing a little more cleavage.

And lastly was a pinkette, wearing an orange swimsuit with a blue bow over her bra but a MINI-skirt showing off her ass and D-Cup breasts.

The three where gorgeous and Ashley felt a reaction down below

"Thank you, everyone. We'll have another shoot in a few hours." The bluenette spoke

The reporters and camera-people left, leaving Ashley on her own with the Sisters leaving.

"Wow." Ashley mumbled

"So. You're not with the reporters...Who are you?" The blonde asked, as they were now alone.

"Huh?" Ashley blinked before she shook her head, snapping herself out of this "Oh! Sorry! I... I'm Ashley! I'm here to challenge the gym!" She smiled nervously, laughing shyly

The three sisters looked at each other and smirked before they pulled Ashley inside

"Whoa!" Ashley exclaimed as she was pulled towards them

"Such a pretty little femboy, going in such a hard task as a Pokémon journey?" The rose haired one smiled seductively "Oh what a brave girlyboy! But this is too much for an innocent, pretty young thing like you."

"I. H-How did you know that I'm a 'femboy'?" Ashley blushed

"You did good, masking that masculinity." The blonde commented "But we can see, while you've got sexy curves, they are JUST short of being feminine. And you are a bit TOO flat chested."

Ashley frowned at that comment. "I'm sensitive about that."

"Don't worry, it's cute!" The blue haired one smiled, hugging her from behind and playing with Ashley's nipples through her shirt

"EEP!" Ashley blushed and bit her lower lip from this feeling.

"Pika...!" Pikachu sparked his cheeks as his mate was being played with by these three women.

He wasn't being AS defensive as they were girls, but he was protective

"Looks like your partner's getting a little protective." The pinkette sister smiled

The three sisters surrounded Ashley, pushing their chests against her... With Ashley feeling a hardness against her ass and thighs

"W-wait. Is that-?" Ashley gasped as she felt the hardness

"Our cocks?" The sisters grinned

"Y-You're transsexuals?" Ashley asked nervously.

"No, we're futanari. And proud." The blonde sister smiled

"And we're going to look after you so you don't have to be a part for that silly, dangerous, Pokémon journey anymore." The pink haired sister grinned

"I. But I." Ashley blushed, feeling hard again

"Shh-hush-hush-hush...Just leave it to us." The bluenette smiled

SLAM!

"Back off you sluts!" Misty ordered angrily, standing in the doorway

"Misty?" Ashley looked behind her

"Misty?" The Sisters followed up.

"You're back in town, Sis?" The pinkette asked

"SIS?" Ashley gasped

"Yeah, I'm travelling with Ashley! And I just KNEW you'd try and do something like this! Now back off!" She glared

"Or what? 'Little Miss Loser' is going to change our minds?" The Bluenette asked

"Wh-What?" Ashley blinked hearing that, seeing that Misty was hurt from that comment.

"I said back off! She's here for a gym battle! So either battle her or let me do it!" Misty said simply, ignoring her

"Wait. Misty...You and your sisters are-?" Ashley asked as she got up.

"Yes. We're the Gym Leaders...Or I SHOULD say...that **I** am. THEY don't do the job." Misty nodded "Our parents left us this gym! I left to train and become a Water Master!"

"She's also the ugly duckling and all women." Blonde commented

"Unfortunately, there isn't much there." Pink chuckled, Ashley getting a bit annoyed she didn't know their names

"Just...What're your names?" Ashley asked as she got up, going to Misty actually hiding behind the ginger girl

"I'm Daisy." The blonde introduced herself.

"Lily." The pinkette followed up

"And I'M Violet." The bluenette finished.

"The Sensational Sisters!" The trio answered together

"Sensational SLUTS more like." Misty frowned

"You love fucking the ass of any guy you can!"

"What can we say? We LOVE femboy holes." Daisy waved it off.

"Wasn't there that kid from Pallet Town?" Lily added

"Yeah...REALLY loved making out with us...But he pussied out when he saw our dicks." Violet answered "What was his name? Barry?"

"No, it was 'Larry'." Daisy answered

"No...Terry?" Lily pondered

"'Gary'?" Ashley asked in shock

Violet snapped her fingers and pointed to Ashley. "That was it. Gary Oak."

Ashley huffed, crossing arms

"Seriously? URGH! Just...You three are unbelievable!" Misty groaned and stomped her foot.

"Says little ms flat chested baby." Violet scoffed

"HEY! You DON'T get to insult Misty like that!" Ashley shouted, trying to defend Misty making the sisters all look at her

"Just cause. Y-You're sexy and. And got...Big cocks." Ashley drooled, before shaking her head. "But you're not a TENTH the trainer Misty is!"

"Ashley..." Misty whispered, crying happily

"Well!" Violet huffed. "If THAT is how you feel. How about you beat us. One after another. One on one Pokémon battles."

"Err... Violet?" Lilly poked her "Did you... Forget about our Pokémon?"

"...Shoot. Err. One second." Violet answered, turning to her sister.

"What?" Misty frowned

"... All out Pokémon are at the Pokémon Centre." Daisy admitted "After we've lost so many battles."

"Wh-What? Are? Are you serious?" Misty asked in shock.

"Yeah. One after another. Those Pallet Town kids are ruthless." Lily admitted.

"Especially that Oak kid...He was the worst." Violet answered sadly.

"It's why we were gonna fuck him. A reward for being so good." Daisy added wishfully

"You mean... I can't get my badge?" Ashley said sadly

"No." Misty answered simply

"No?" Ashley frowned

"No. Not from them. I'LL be your opponent." Misty said determinedly.

"What?" The four asked

"Misty, you're-" Violet began to answer

"A LEGITIMATE Gym Leader. YOUR Pokémon might be in the Centre, but MINE are raring to go!" Misty responded. "I'm JUST as much a Gym Leader as you are. But with MORE talent for the battles."

"Okay!" Ashley smiled

*Time Skip*

Ashley walked out of the Gym, covered in water from the gym's field...but inside her jacket was a small blue badge next to an octagonal grey badge.

"You did great Ashley." Misty smiled, following her

"Thanks, Misty. And thanks for not going easy on me." Ashley answered as they went to the Pokémon Centre.

"Yeah... Easy..." Misty said, looking away nervously

Ashley noted Misty's body language and hugged her. "You. Are amazing."

"Huh?" Misty blinked

"You...you're an amazing person. Your sisters are wrong. You ARE a Pokémon Gym Leader. MUCH more than they are." Ashley answered

"... Thank you Ashley." She whispered happily "... I saw you last night."

"Huh? What do you-? ...Oh my gosh, you SAW me?" Ashley asked in confusion before she realised what Misty meant.

"Yes." She nodded gently "It... Kind of made me happy as I was questioning my sexuality a bit but... That doesn't matter. I accept you for who you are Ashley. I won't treat you any different."

Ashley smiled and teared up gently. "Thank you." She kissed Misty on her forehead.

"... I've also been thinking a lot today... And bought something... Can we go to our room?" Misty asked

"Of course we can." Ashley nodded and let go of the hug, letting them go to the Pokémon Centre

They quickly left their Pokémon with Joy and went to their room

The two locked the room and began to kiss.

Misty held Ashley's face gently, holding her bag in her other arm

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked as she wanted Misty to be comfortable with what they're going to do.

Misty nodded, opening her bag "I... Just bought something for us." She said softly

"What is it?" Ashley asked, a little worried but excited.

Misty gulped, pulling out a black harness that had a blue dildo attached to it

"Oh." Ashley's eyes widened.

"Is. Is this too much?" Misty asked

"No. No, it's fine." Ashley answered, reassuring her. "I... Don't really like being a guy so this is good."

"... My sister's have made me be a bit self conscious, in a way. Making me feel bad that I didn't have a penis." She said awkwardly "I guess that's why I dress 'boyish'."

"Misty. You're wonderful." Ashley whispered and kissed her, guiding the dildo around Misty's waist.

"... Shouldn't I strip first?" Misty teased, Ashley putting the harness on around Misty's daisy duke short shorts

"Maybe." Ashley answered, stripping her shorts and shirt off.

Misty laughed, still fully dressed with the strap on attached to her waist over her shorts

"You're a little slutty, aren't you?" Misty smiled

"For those I like." Ashley nodded, wrapping her arms around Misty's neck and kissing her

Misty moaned gently, rubbing down Ashley's body and groped her ass, her cocklet getting erect as it pressed against Misty's dildo.

Misty's dildo was average size and thickness, at most it was six and a half inches long, and it dwarfed Ashley's

"It. Needs lube." Misty panted, wanting to make love to Ashley.

"I've... Got a bottle in my bag..." Ashley said shyly

Misty smiled at that and reached down into Ashley's bag. "What're we waiting for?"

Ashley wiggled her thighs together, crawling onto the bed

Coating the dildo with the lube, Misty was almost drawn to Ashley's cute butt. "Strawberry?" She asked

"Yeah, my favourite." Ashley blushed

Misty giggled, gently holding Ashley's legs and putting them on her shoulders

"You look so cute." Misty commented, slowly entering Ashley's pucker-hole with the lubed up dildo, feeling how easy it was.

Ashley inhaled sharply before feeling the dildo enter her hole, her cocklet hardening as Misty pushed inside.

"Misty." She moaned happily

"Ashley. You're tight. How?" Misty gasped, thrusting slowly as she held her fuck buddy's legs.

"I've... Only had sex with Pikachu." She panted and moaned

"You. Fuck Pikachu?" Misty moaned, wrapping Ashley's legs around her waist.

"You saw me last night." Ashley moaned, her head falling back against the pillow "Oh yes! So... so good! So full!"

"Ashley. You're so cute." Misty moaned, grabbing her hips and slammed in quicker.

She knew her panties and shorts where a soaked mess but she didn't care, thrusting her hips happily

"I-I'm cumming, I'm cumming!" Ashley moaned as she came from her cocklet.

"Such a quick shot." Misty teased

"I-I have a sensitive ass." Ashley moaned wanting to hug Misty.

She reached her arms out for her, looking very adorable

Misty fell into Ashley's arms, letting her embrace the tomboy and kissed her, the two reaching a climax together.

Well, Misty didn't really orgasm she had no stimulation, but her body was tingling like she had one.

Feeling Ashley tremble and moan in her arms, she couldn't take it anymore. She quickly unbuckled the strap on, nearly ripped off her shorts and panties with how fast she took them off, before she knelt over Ashley's face

"Please Ashley, baby! Please! Eat me out!" she panted, so wet her juices where nearly dripping from her slit

"I've... Never done this before." She said shyly

"I know you'll do great. PLEASE." Misty begged. "I need it Ashley, I'm so close! Please!"

"O-Okay." Ashley nodded and knelt down, seeing Misty's pink moist pussy. "It's so wet." She whispered, leaning in forward and began to tease it, using her hands and tongue.

It was sweet. Tasty.

The trap eating away hungrily

'This. This is sweet. So good. I want more.' Ashley thought, hearing Misty's moans right in front of her.

"Ashley! More! Deeper!" Misty moaned in ecstasy "So close!"

'Misty, Misty!' Ashley thought happily her tongue lapping against Misty's clit and finally.

"AAAHHHH~!" Misty came, squirting into Ashley's mouth

Ashley slurped up all the cum, the feminine juices tasting different than semen

"I. Love you. Ashley." Misty moaned, feeling her stress ebb away

"Love you to." Ashley whispered, hugging her close as Pikachu walked in

"Pika~." Pikachu sighed and frowned, seeing the two hugging, pulling a quilt over the two

Before he let his penis out, rubbing it against their sleeping faces.

He wanted some form of enjoyment tonight

**To Be Continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	3. Erika Chapter 3

**Ash Ketchum Crossdressing One-Shots**

**Erika Chapter 3**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own Pokémon. All rights and credit go to Nintendo and Game Freak**

**Reviews:**

Frankieu: Of course, it's like 'sisters' being together.

UnitedLuck: *Sigh* We've explained this is a different review. Please read the answered reviews in chapter 2.

Manphchen: Glad you enjoyed the chapter, please enjoy this one.

**Here is a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

UnitedLuck: Okay. I agree with the first one, the pairing written in the summery is a bit misleading.

However the summary says RAISED AS a daughter. Not that she was now a daughter. That added to the title of the story...

I agree we messed up with the first one

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Ashley, Misty and Brock were now in Celadon City. The city of flowers, the smell and sights were astounding. Seeing the locations such as the Game Corner, flower fields and the mall.

Ashley had already won her fourth Gym Badge from the leader. And the two got on very well.

Which two are we talking about?

Well Ashley and the gym leader, Erika, of course!

"I can't believe that you got a date with Erika. The Flower Gym Leader." Brock frowned, feeling a bit jilted for Ashley going on a date with her.

"What can I say? I have a nice personality." Ashley smiled shrugging playfully.

"Don't pout, Brock. I'm sure you'll find...SOMEONE soon." Misty teased

"Ashley!" A kind voice called out, waving to her.

"Hey!" Ashley looked back and waved back.

It was a short blue-black haired woman in a light cream Kimono and sandals. Erika

"Err...Kinda all of it. New girls, new ways to meet them...different kinks. Just boys being horny." Tim answered like a horny teen

A gentle beauty, like the flowers she represents

"Ready to go?" Erika asked

"Sure." Ashley nodded

"Oh, Brock, Misty. If you want something to do, my friends can be with you so you don't get bored." Erika offered

She waved, looping arms with Ashley

"Dates with cute girls? YES!" Brock cheered happily, crying joyful tears.

"You." Misty smirked with a shake of her head.

"So, where would you like to go first?" Erika asked kindly.

"I'm not sure. You know this city better than I do." Ashley smiled

"Well, there's a nice cafe I know." Erika smiled, leading the way.

"Let's go." Ashley nodded

Erika led Ashley to the cafe, and since she was the Gym Leader, she had a discount on the meals.

Over 50% off, so a very VERY good deal

"Ah, welcome back, Erika." A waiter spoke seeing her

"Hello Owner. Table for two please." She bowed softly

"Of course, this way please." The owner answered, leading the way.

"Wow, you're popular." Ashley joked with a smile

"I know." Erika giggled.

As the two sat down, the owner gave them a complimentary bowl of bread and pitcher of water. "Please take your time."

Erika nodded, smiling around the cafe and waving at a few people

"What would you like?" Erika asked

"Hmm~, oh. I think the Pika-Burger and fries." Ashley answered

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, looking up at Ashley

"It's just shaped like one, not made from one, Pikachu." Ashley reassured him.

"Pika." Pikachu huffed, sniffing Erika every now and again

"Your Pikachu seems really friendly." Erika answered, seeing Pikachu's sniffing.

"Yeah, he is." Ashley giggled

"What're you gonna have?" Ashley asked

"Probably a salad." Erika smiled. "I love their dressings."

"Isn't that a bit mean to plants?" Ashley tried to joke

Erika giggled at that, having Ashley here made her feel more relaxed

In a way no other understood

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asked

"I'll have my usual, please." Erika asked kindly

"Uh-huh. And you, Miss?" The waitress wrote it down

"I'll have the Pika-Burger and fries...and a bottle of ketchup."

"Pika?" Pikachu perked up

"Okay. I'll be right back with them." The waitress answered and left.

"You didn't think I'd forget you, did you?" Ashley smiled, scratching behind Pikachu's ear gently

Pikachu's foot tapped affectionately and quickly, smiling at the gesture.

"Your Pikachu loves scratching behind the ear." Erika smiled

"It's one of his favourite spots." Ashley smiled 'But not his favourite.' she thought, knowing where her partner would rather her hand be

"So, what've you been up to, before coming here?" Erika asked with an inquisitive smile

Ashley smiled and began to regale Erika with tales of he journey, leaving out the naughtier parts of course

"Wow, I'm impressed. You sound like an impressive trainer." Erika answered

"Thanks." Ashley smiled

"Here are your meals." The waitress smiled and put the food down and brought a bottle of ketchup to the table. "Enjoy."

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled and took the bottle of ketchup

He hugged it close, falling onto his back and drinking out of the bottle happily like a baby with an oversized bottle of milk

"...So THAT'S what you meant." Erika answered

"Yeah, he loves ketchup." Ashley nodded, pushing the fries forward. "Want some?"

"One wouldn't hurt. I watch my weight though." She smiled

"What're you talking about? You look great." Ashley responded, taking a bite of her burger.

"Thank you. But I do not exercise as much as you do." Erika shook her head

"I'm just honest. And...thanks." Ashley blushed gently. "So...what's it like being a Gym Leader?"

"Tough." She smiled awkwardly

"But I bet you're strong though. Our battle was tough." Ashley answered

"That was with League sanctioned Pokémon for your skill level." She commented

"Ah." Ashley answered

The meal continued on as normal, the two talking and smiling, getting to know each other.

It was fun.

Ashley didn't know why, but she felt very comfortable around the Grass Gym Leader

"Let me get the meal." Erika offered

"Really? Thank you." Ashley answered

"It's the least I could do." She smiled "For someone like me."

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked confused

Erika replied by pointing at her crotch

...

..

.

"You're a-?" Ashley gasped

Erika nodded with a blush and felt nervous. "I. I hope you don't think I'm a freak."

Ashley replied with a hug.

"No wonder I thought you were so cool! You're like me!" She grinned

"Yeah, just like you." Erika nodded.

"Oh my Arceus, we need to talk about this!" Ashley grinned as she sat back

"Yeah, of course we do." Erika nodded

"Pika." Pikachu pointed to her and sniffed around Erika's crotch

Yep, he could smell it now

"I guess Pikachu knows fully now." Erika giggled.

"Yeah, he does. Come on, buddy." Ashley answered, letting him go onto her shoulders.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered

"Is he your Daddy?" Erika asked as they left the store

"Yes." Ashley smiled and nodded. "Since we left Pallet Town."

"Gloom is mine." Erika nodded

"Is Gloom a boy or girl?" Ashley asked. "Tentacles are universal."

"Boy, but he does prefer his tentacles." Erika smiled

"...Cool." Ashley smiled

"Pika." Pikachu tapped his trainer's cheek with his tail

"Huh? What's wrong Pikachu?" She blinked

"Pika, Pika." Pikachu answered

"I think he's jealous." Erika thought before she kissed Pikachu's cheek

"Pika~." Pikachu smiled and kissed back, just being friendly...and hugged Ashley

"... I think I know how to make you BOTH happy." She giggled, patting Pikachu's head softly

"Pika~?" Pikachu smirked as he heard this.

"Come on." Erika smiled, dragging Ashley back to her gym

*Elsewhere*

Misty and Brock were spending time with the trainers from Erika's gym, just having fun and getting to know each other.

Brock actually, SOMEHOW getting a few girls numbers

He was crying tears of joy.

"Is...he alright?" One of the trainers asked Misty

"He's had bad luck with girls before." Misty answered. "Those are tears of joy."

The trainers nodded in agreement, worried about what they had just gotten themselves into

"But he's a good guy. He's just like a lost puppy." Misty reassured them

"Hey!" Brock huffed

*Time Skip*

Ashley and Erika were now panting heavily, the two had done a LOT with their Pokémon.

"Pika." Pikachu raised a fist.

"Gloom." Gloom fist-bumped his fellow Pokémon

"Where did he learn to do that?" Ashley whispered, holding Erika's hand

"Hmm... Our second time." Erika mumbled, rubbing her nose against Ashley's smearing the messy fluid over both of their noses

"Should we...get washed?" Ashley asked

"Later." Erika answered

*Time Skip*

"Bye Celadon City!" Ashley waved as she, Misty and Brock were going to the next city "Bye Erika! I'll see you again!"

The three were now walking the path, going to the next town. Misty was holding a new bag, Ashley a new badge and new friends and Brock with a bit more spring in his step after having gotten dates with a couple of the Celadon City trainer girls.

**To Be Continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	4. Sabrina Chapter 4

**Ash Ketchum Crossdressing One-Shots**

**Sabrina Chapter 4**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own Pokémon. All rights and credit go to Nintendo and Game Freak**

**Reviews:**

**Here is a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

MickldaPickl: Like Ashley.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

The trio of Ashley, Misty and Brock were now walking to the latest town, having many adventures along the way. Ashley having met many people and Pokémon. And now they were in Saffron City. Now, the city was currently...very quiet. Almost as quiet as Lavender Town. But unlike that town, there were many homes.

It was creepy

"Um. Are we in the right place?" Ashley asked nervously.

"We SHOULD be, the sign says 'Saffron City'." Brock answered as he pointed to the sign and then his own map.

"But why does it look like the city was abandoned?" Misty gulped, almost shivering in fear.

"There's the Pokémon Centre. Let's go find someone to talk to." Ashley pointed to said building.

The two nodded, walking into the Pokémon Centre

Inside there were people who seemed to be jumpy.

"H-hello, there." The Nurse Joy waved in relief.

"Hi. Um, is everything okay?" Ashley asked as she, Misty and Brock entered.

"Yes yes! Everything's okay!" She nodded quickly

"O-Kay~?" Ashley raised her eyebrow

"Can we have some room and board, we've been walking since Celadon." Brock asked her

"No! No! Sorry! No room!" Joy said suddenly, her eyes pinpricks as if suddenly terrified

"Um. Is there ANY location in town that has room?" Misty asked, noting Nurse Joy's fear

"Does this town have a gym?" Ashley asked at the same time

"N-No! No, no room. And. N-Nyes. Yes. There's a gym." Nurse Joy answered, albeit the last part was reluctant.

Almost like something forced those words from her mouth "Y-You should g-go there!"

Both Brock and Misty felt like something was causing Nurse Joy to say that. Ashley felt the flames of a Pokémon Battle burn inside her. She was going to get ready for it.

"Alright!" She cheered and was already off running

"Ashley, WAIT!" The two called out and chased after her

Over by Nurse Joy, she was crying. 'I-I'm sorry. Forgive me.' She wept.

*time skip*

Ashley was right at the front of the gym's doors. It was a large gold gilded building, thick glass windows and had a replica of the badge on the handles.

She was knocking loudly, bouncing on her heels in excitement

'Please, please, please, open up!' She thought

CREEEEEEEEAAAKK!

Ashley squeaked happily and excitedly, Pikachu finding this REALLY weird and worrisome

"Ashley! Wait!" Misty yelled but the doors had already closed behind the raven haired girl, who was running in full force

"Ashley! ASHLEY!" Misty banged her fists against the glass.

"No. Damn it. That girl." Brock frowned. "She's walking into a trap."

'She is one.' Misty could not help thinking

"What're we gonna do?" Brock asked, worried for his friend.

*Inside the Gym*

Ashley grinned widely as she walked through the gym

"Hello~? I'm Ashley, from Pallet Town. I'm here for a gym match." Ashley called out excitedly.

FLASH!

"GAH/PIKA!" Ashley and Pikachu gasped as the bright light almost blinded them from that sudden light.

They blinked, spots in their eyes, as an arena and a woman appeared slowly

She had dark-green hair down to her waist, purple-blue eyes, a red jacket with golden buttons and black cuffs and black knee-cap high leather boots and a whip by her hip. She had C-Cup breasts that seemed to be hugged tightly.

"Welcome. I am Sabrina." The beautiful woman said, but she didn't open her mouth

"H-How did you do that?" Ashley gasped, wondering how this happened.

"I am psychic. A very powerful psychic." Sabrina answered, not moving her mouth "You are here for a battle, are you not? If so, I have an additional wager to add on."

"Pika..." Pikachu sparked gently, feeling like something was up.

"What's the wager?" Ashley asked

"If I win, you become my toy. And if you do a good job, you'll get your badge." She smiled

"Wait...if-if I lose. I'll be your toy?" Ashley gulped, her nerves getting to her.

"Yes." Sabrina nodded

Ashley gulped and looked at Pikachu and grabbed a PokeBall from her belt. Her hand shaking and bit her lip. "O-Okay."

"One on one." Sabrina stated simply "Go, Kadabra!"

"Okay. Let's go!" Ashley called out, sending her Pokémon out

Outside the gym, Misty and Brock were pacing, trying to get in...but it was locked tight. No way in.

"Damn it. No way in." Brock frowned.

"What is with this town?" Misty growled

"...Sabrina. There's something about her." Brock frowned, trying to remember something from the Indigo League roster.

"Huh?" She blinked

"I...I think we need to get back to the Pokémon Centre. Or something, just to get someone to talk to, to tell us what the hell's going on." Brock answered

They nodded and walked off

Unbeknownst to them, a man was walking behind them, wearing a green hat and jumpsuit. And he heard them.

Brock and Misty went back to the Pokémon Centre, going to try and find ANYTHING about Sabrina.

"Hello? Anyone?" Brock called

"H-hello. Welcome back." Nurse Joy spoke nervously.

"What can you tell us about Sabrina?" Misty asked, slamming her hands onto the counter

"I-I don't know what you-" Nurse Joy tried to deny everything.

"Don't play dumb. You're terrified. Something or someone in this town is causing this." Brock answered

"I-I'm sorry." Nurse Joy cried, trying to say something but was stopped.

"What're you hiding?" Misty shouted

"It's because of Sabrina." A man's voice responded, opening the door. It was the tracksuit-wearing man.

"Huh?" The two blinked

The man removed his hat, revealing a middle-aged man, with greying hair and green eyes and sat down.

"Who ARE you?" Misty asked

"Sabrina's father." He answered simply. "My daughter...is a powerful psychic."

*with Ashley and Sabrina*

Ashley was standing at her spot in shock. She had lost. Near mercilessly.

"I. Lost." Ashley whispered

"You did. You're my toy now." Sabrina smiled, sitting back down on her chair.

Her red jacket/skirt was barley hip length, giving a teasing look underneath.

Black lace panties which had a bulge in them

"Come, my toy." Sabrina ordered without her lips moving.

Something was compelling Ashley, a voice in her head...her body moving on her own.

Not that she wanted to resist, her breath shallow and lustful as she blushed

"Pikachu!" Pikachu called out.

"Sorry, but this beautiful femboy is my toy." Sabrina responded with her mind.

"Sorry, but this beautiful femboy is my toy." Sabrina responded with her mind and opened a door from her gym, revealing a beautiful Ninetales. "But you can play with my Ninetales."

"Pika~." Pikachu blinked as the Ninetales swayed her tails as she guided Pikachu towards her. Looking on at the beautiful Pokémon and got hard

She pulled the dress up, freeing the cock... Which slapped her in the face

"Oh my god." Ashley gasped and smiled

Her eyes sparkled softly, unable to hold back. This would be her biggest one yet

"Say 'ah~'." Sabrina ordered mentally.

"AH~HMM!" Ashley moaned, opening her mouth and took Sabrina's futa cock into her mouth with hearts in her eyes. "Hmm, hmm, hmm~!"

But she wasn't the one to do it, Sabrina had grabbed her head and forced her futa cock into her mouth

"AH~. Such a good slut. You've had practice, haven't you?" Sabrina moaned, smiling as she bobbed Ashley's head lower and lower onto her cock.

She held her hair tightly, forcing her meat deeper

Sabrina moaned internally and climaxed into Ashley's mouth

Ashley tried to gulp down as much cum as she could, and had teary eyes. But not from sadness, but from joy.

There was too much, however, and the cum poured out of her mouth

"Look at you. Must be your first time." Sabrina smiled. "I'll have to train you."

"Twain mwe?" Ashley mumbled around the cock

Back at the Pokémon Centre, Misty and Brock were listening intensely to Sabrina's father.

"'TRAIN people'? What?" Brock asked in shock

"Yes. As her powers grew, she could feel the wild emotions of people...and began to train them as sexual toys." Sabrina's Father answered. "...Almost everyone in the city."

"But what about you?" Misty asked

"My skill is strong enough to block her out. But those who have little to no psychic ability bend to her will. She is, for lack of a better term, a dominatrix." Sabrina's Father responded sadly.

"... What?" The two blinked

"Then why aren't we affected?" Misty asked, disbelieving this

"How long have you been in town?" Sabrina's father asked

"A couple hours?" Brock surmised.

"That's why. AND she hasn't seen you yet." The father answered with a surmise "She also, most likely, has no interest in you. For the moment. And will do everything in her power to keep you away from the current focus of her desires."

"Ashley." Misty and Brock whispered

"Is that your friend?" He asked

The two nodded. "She went to challenge the Gym Leader."

"Then she will stay there until my daughter is sated." He frowned, putting his head between his folded hands so that his eyes were covered.

"How long will she stay there?" Brock asked

"The longest she has ever kept someone was three days." He responded

"THREE DAYS?!" Misty shouted

"H... Hey big boy." Officer Jenny smiled as she appeared out of nowhere, hugging Brock's arm "Think you can... Play cops and robbers with me? I'm... sure you can easily convince me to give you bail."

...And insert blood trickle from Brock's nose. With a goofy smile.

"Okay." Brock smiled and left with her.

"Brock!" Misty snapped

"My daughter's influence...I'm sorry, Miss." Sabrina's father apologised

"Isn't there ANY way to stop this?" Misty asked

"No...Unless your friend has enough mental power to drain my daughter...It's VERY doubtful." Sabrina's Father answered ominously.

Back at the Gym, Sabrina was now holding her whip in her hand, with Ashley strung up by bondage rope

She had a ball gag in her mouth, clad in only her white satin panties and bra as well as her knee-high white socks

"White. So innocent. So pure." Sabrina commented, brushing the tip of the whip's handle across Ashley's nipple "I'm going to change that."

"Hmm?" Ashley moaned as she felt the whip and was nervous and excited

The handle went lower, lightly rubbing the bulge in her panties

"You're hard, aren't you? My little toy." Sabrina thought with a lick of her lips. "Not so 'pure', are you?"

Ashley shook her head. She wasn't a 'virgin' in one sense, but she enjoyed this new feeling.

Sabrina grinned, finally slashing with her whip

Ashley moaned in the gag, feeling the lash of the whip leave a red mark on her soft ass.

"This will be fun!" Sabrina grinned

One lash after another, Sabrina was enjoying herself, her futa cock getting hard and throbbing.

In another room, Pikachu was enjoying the feeling of Sabrina's Ninetales' fur and fucking the fox-like Pokémon

He was mounting her, his paws parting her tails as he slammed in and out of her pussy

Pikachu was panting heavily, feeling her tight pussy and how much he wanted to pin her down.

The size difference did make that hard

"Pi. Ka. CHU!" Pikachu moaned, climaxing into her pussy

"Nine~!" Sabrina's Ninetales moaned contently, wrapping her tails around Pikachu to keep him there.

In the other room, Ashley's bottom was now red, properly lashed and her cocklet was twitching as Sabrina's hand went to get some cream to soothe the swelling.

She massaged the cream into the sexy ass, slipping between the cheeks and pushing her fingers into the tasty looking asshole

"How often do you use this?" Sabrina asked. "Wait...I should just guess." Especially as Ashley still had the ball gag on

"I think...Every night. You've got a VERY supple ass." Sabrina smiled, lowering Ashley down to ready the girl's ass.

She spread the ass, her futa cock throbbing in near overwhelming lust

"Mine~." Sabrina licked her lips and shoved her cock into Ashley's ass.

Ashley's eyes widened as she felt Sabrina push inside her, feeling her hole stretch out.

She spread her legs as wide as she could, her arms still chained above her head connected to the ceiling

And for the first time, Sabrina moaned using her mouth, gasping at how soft and tight Ashley's ass was. "A-AH~!"

Her hands gripped Ashley's ass cheeks roughly, thrusting away as she enjoyed the feeling and she seemed to have lost all control

Ashley's eyes widened as she moaned heavily with each thrust, feeling Sabrina slam and slap her hips into Ashley's waist. She couldn't believe how much Sabrina was using her.

Drool and saliva poured out of her mouth, covering the red rubber ball between her lips and dripping to the floor

Sabrina moaned, slamming her cock into Ashley's ass, drooling herself as she gripped Ashley's waist. "AH~! Yes! Yes! So good!"

She reached forward, playing with Ashley's nipples "Such a good whore! Squeezing me SO fucking good!"

Ashley moaned as she was being used like this, feeling her body shudder from Sabrina's cock.

Sabrina whimpered in pleasure, ripping the ball-gag from her 'victims' mouth

"I-I'm gonna cum! I'm cumming!" Sabrina moaned, feeling her cock throb within Ashley's hole.

"You want it?" She mumbled into her neck

Ashley nodded, moaning as she was cumming from her cocklet.

"Yes! Yes! I want it! I want to cum! Please!" She begged

Sabrina smiled and came straight into Ashley's ass, flooding her hole with her cum

Ashley moaned, slamming back against Sabrina "M... More! More! K... Keep going! Keep going! I want more! Please mistress!"

"AH~ YES!" Sabrina moaned loudly, hugging Ashley as she continued fucking her

*Time Skip*

It was about three days later. Misty and Brock were worried for Ashley, she hadn't come out in all that time.

Although Brock kept being pulled away by different women

"For the love of Arceus." Misty groaned, facepalming as she saw Brock getting lucky...for the past three days.

Mainly by Jenny and Joy

"Do you think Ashley is okay?" Misty asked Sabrina's father.

"I think so...But I cannot be sure." He answered

Soon, the door of the Pokémon Centre opened and walked in Sabrina and Ashley

Ashley was wearing a pink collar with a leash that Sabrina was holding

"Hello everyone." Sabrina smiled, speaking like a normal person, stroking Ashley's head gently.

Ashley was mewing gently from the head-pat.

"A-Ashley!" Misty gasped

"Sabrina." Her father looked with a heavy gaze at her.

"Father." Sabrina responded kindly.

"Mistress." Ashley giggled

Both Misty and Sabrina's father's jaws dropped upon hearing that.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Misty yelled in shock and fright.

"We just had some fun." Sabrina shrugged

"And that constitutes you USING her for three days straight?" Misty blushed and became enraged.

"Mistress, can Ashley speak?" Ashley asked cutely.

"Okay." Sabrina nodded

"Misty, I'm fine. In fact...I'm great." Ashley answered

"Mistress Sabrina taught me a lot about sex! And we had so much fun! And look!" As she finished Ashley showed the Mash Badge proudly, smiling

"You...Got the Marsh Badge?" Misty asked, blinking in shock.

"Uh-huh." Ashley smiled

"So she beat you." Sabrina's Father asked his daughter, hoping that Sabrina wasn't going to be mad at him.

"Well...She's earned it." Sabrina smiled, still holding Ashley's leash. "And you don't need to worry anymore father, I'm releasing the town."

He sighed in relief and joy. "Thank goodness."

"Why?" Misty asked suspiciously

...

"Because she's perfect!" Sabrina squealed like a little girl, pulling Ashley into a tight hug

"Nya~!" Ashley smiled, mewing playfully letting Sabrina pet her.

"... What?" Misty and Sabrina's father blinked

"I'm Mistress' girlfriend." Ashley answered innocently.

"She's a perfect pet." Sabrina smiled

"So. Is Ashley going to stay here? Be your pet? And abandon her journey?" Misty frowned

"What? No! I'm not THAT evil...Anymore." Sabrina answered "But once she's a master she's marrying me."

"What?" Sabrina's Father and Misty blinked in shock

"Yes, I'm marrying her." Ashley nodded with an innocent smile

"A-Are you serious? It's not just a flight of fancy or something?" Misty asked

Ashley shook her head. "It's love." She responded

Misty frowned, feeling protective

"Misty, if you're worried. I WILL share." Sabrina answered

"I will send you soon." Ashley smiled and kissed her gently

*Time skip*

Soon, Ashley and her friends were leaving Saffron City. Going to the next town in Ashley's journey.

"Stay in contact, pet." Sabrina waved as she saw her lover go.

"So, marrying a Gym Leader...Good for you, Ashley." Brock spoke

"Thanks. But **I** heard you got lucky with Nurse Joy and Officer Joy." Ashley poked his side

"Y... Yeah." He laughed nervously

"Although I MAY be in a bit of trouble with them." Brock chuckled nervously.

"You two." Misty smiled and sighed.

The three, along with Pikachu laughed as they headed off to Fuchsia City.

**To Be Continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	5. Kanto Filler Chapter 5

**Ash Ketchum Crossdressing One-Shots**

**Kanto Filler Chapter 5**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own Pokémon. All rights and credit go to Nintendo and Game Freak**

**Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: You...Didn't watch the first season of Pokémon or play Red/Blue on the OG Gameboy, did you? She IS creepy...But a sexy creepy.

Yaw613: He knows.

SargentEpsilon: Yep, Brock's finally got his girls. Yeah, we did our best.

**Here are some reviews answered from our own GreyKing46:**

Jun 24 c4 Guest: This story was uploaded Jun 23rd. You posted this review, begging for an update, on the 24th... Fuck all of the ducks!

SargentEpsilon: Probably

Yaw613: Brock knows he's a trap. He has a women sensor in his brain, which has a secondary 'legal' function.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a couple of days later after the Pokémon Indigo League.

Ashley and her friends were now walking back to Pallet Town. Ashley wanted to see her mother again after the whole debacle, but they were making a stop in Viridian City.

"Mum!" Ashley cheered, hugging her

"Hello, my baby girl!" Delia smiled, hugging her daughter. "Oh~, I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks. Oh, you might remember Misty and Brock." Ashley introduced them, though they met up before

"Of course I do." Delia chuckled

"Hey, Mrs Ketchum." Misty nodded, holding a white egg-shelled Pokémon with red and blue triangles, a pointy head and little nubs for feet and hands like it was a baby.

"Togeprrrri!" The little Pokémon chirped.

"Hi there." Brock waved.

"Pika!" Pikachu sparked his cheeks excitedly seeing Ashley's mother.

"Oh~, it seems there's been a little member to the group." Delia smiled

"This is Togepi." Misty answered, looking down at her Pokémon

"Let's talk." Delia smiled. "I haven't seen you in ages."

"Okay, mum." Ashley nodded as they sat down inside the Centre.

"I'm PROUD of you, Ashley. Top 4." Delia gushed

"Togi! Togiprrrri!" Togepi cheered at her

"Mum~, you're embarrassing me." Ashley blushed

"So, is there ANYTHING you want to tell me?" Delia asked, hinting to the collar around Ashley's neck.

"Huh?" Ashley blinked

"She can see, Ashley." Misty answered, pointing to Ashley's neck.

"Oh." Ashley blushed "Well...I. Met. A couple of...of people." She answered timidly.

Delia grinned, excited

"I. I'm engaged to one of them." Ashley confessed.

Delia squeaked happily, hearing this about her daughter.

"I'm going to be a grandma!" She cheered silently

"K-Kinda." Ashley blushed, as her mother said that.

"Well, you kinda are." Brock answered

"But." Ashley frowned.

"But what?" Delia asked

"I was supposed to be a 'Pokémon Master'...I don't know if Sabrina will accept me since I came in 4th place." Ashley explained

"Oh, honey. If she REALLY loves you, she'll accept that." Delia answered.

"Pika, Pi." Pikachu nodded even if he sounded possessive

"Why don't you call her? See what she has to say?" Delia asked

"I. I guess." Ashley fidgeted gently and looked at the phone across from her.

"I... tomorrow." She said nervously

"Okay honey. You and your Pokémon have had a LONG day. We'll head home and call them then." Delia answered understandingly.

She kissed her daughter's head before turning to her daughter's friends "Misty can sleep in your room. Brock can have the guest bedroom."

"Thanks very much, Mrs Ketchum." Brock accepted it kindly.

"Thank you." Misty followed

"Now, I hope you all are hungry, I've got a big meal planned for tonight." Delia added

"Yes!" Ashley cheered

*Time Skip*

Everyone was now back at the Ketchum house, all filled with their dinner and getting ready for bed. Mostly Ashley and Pikachu

Everyone was amazed at how good Delia's cooking was

"AH~, that was GREAT, mum." Ashley rubbed her belly. "I've missed your cooking."

"Thank you sweetie." Delia smiled gently

"Can I use your shower, Mrs Ketchum?" Brock asked politely.

"Of course. Upstairs and on the right." Delia answered.

As Brock left, Delia smirked as she, Ashley and Misty were all that were there.

"Mum...What's with the look?" Ashley gulped

"I've got my scrapbooks." She responded, which made Ashley cover her face in embarrassment.

"No." Ashley whined softly

"Can we see?" Misty smiled

"NOOOO~." Ashley whined louder, covering her blushing face.

"Of course." Delia smiled

"Let's get them out." Misty commented

"Misty!" Ashley covered her face and groaned

"Already got one." Delia answered, getting one from behind the settee.

"Pika-Pi." Pikachu chuckled

Ashley huffed and slumped in her seat

The two opened the book and saw the pictures inside. "Here she is, wearing her first dress." Delia cooed

"Aww. She was always a cute femboy." Misty giggled

'Just kill me now.' Ashley frowned

"And here's her first birthday AS Ashley." Delia smiled gently, reminiscing.

"Oh my Arceus! The bathing suit!" Misty laughed

Ashley began to retreat herself in her clothes and knees.

"Her first day at school." Delia followed up, sounding a little sad as she saw the picture.

On it was a happy Ashley with her dress and her backpack.

"Not that day." Ashley frowned

"What happened then?" Misty noted Ashley's sadness and Delia's heavy tone.

Her eyes flicked between the two of them, concerned

"It. Wasn't a good day." Delia frowned

"Gary Oak." Ashley answered. "He bullied me."

"What?!" She growled

"He continually teased Ashley. He's...Vicious. To say the least. But you DID beat him in the Indigo League." Delia answered, stoking her head gently.

"... I will rip his dick off." She grumbled

*Time Skip*

Misty, Ashley and Brock were now in their respective bedrooms, Brock was already heavily asleep; Ashley and Misty were still awake. "Are you alright, Ashley?" Misty asked quietly

"Hm." Ashley nodded and tucked herself in

"...Do you want a hug?" Misty asked

"...Yes." Ashey responded simply.

Misty nodded and hugged her little sister figure

"You're much better than Gary. You got further than he did and you've done AMAZING things." Misty comforted her 'little sister'.

"Thank you." Ashley smiled and kissed her softly

The two soon feel to sleep, Misty holding Ashley in her arms.

As the night turned into the dawn and everyone was waking up, Ashley was nervous to call Sabrina about her loss at the Indigo League.

"Come on, call her." Misty urged Ashley.

"I. I dunno." Ashley mumbled, not turning the video-phone on.

Misty frowned, dialling the number for her

"Misty." Ashley frowned as Sabrina answered.

"Hello? Oh, Ashley!" Sabrina smiled as she saw her fiancé

"H-Hey, Sabrina."

"You did great out there." Sabrina smiled

"Y-You're not mad?" Ashley asked

"Of course not. You did your best, I saw how tough you and your Pokémon tried. I still intend to marry you." Sabrina reassured Ashley

S... Sabrina..." Ashley cried softly in joy

"Come now pet, you know better than that." Sabrina smiled lovingly

"Mistress Sabrina!" Ashley cried in joy, kissing the screen

"Careful." Misty laughed nervously, cleaning the screen when ...

"Mmmmm!"

"... Who's that?" Misty blinked, the two having heard the moan through the video call

"Oh! After Ashley told me about the other sissy she met, a fellow gym leader at that, I decided to have some fun and give Ashley a sister-slut." Sabrina grinned

"You mean..." Ashley blinked in shock, Sabrina tilting the video slightly to reveal...

"Erika?!" Both Ashley and Misty gasped

"Of course. We got to know each other VERY well." Sabrina smiled. "Isn't she adorable like this? Say 'hi' Erika."

Erika was in a position VERY familiar to Ashley.

Hanging from the ceiling from some arm restraints, naked besides her underwear and a ball-gag. Erika wore a green bra and panties with pink flower petal decorations, as well as her socks and wooden sandals. Her small cock strained her panties, the green material having a large wet spot showing that Erika had came a few times already and was still hard. Her skin was red, panting and drooling around the purple ball-gag keeping her from talking. She only mumbled, unable to talk, but her eyes where slightly fogged over in happiness and pleasure

"Oh my, Arceus." Misty gasped.

"Mistress~." Ashley mewed gently, crying happily.

"What? Do you miss your mistress' body? Or her cock?" Sabrina teased, speaking through the screen.

"Yes." She nodded eagerly

Sabrina licked her lips while sensually removing her panties and showed the two her cock.

"I... Wow..." Misty blinked

"Don't you have a similar toy?" Sabrina asked

"Wh-What do you mean?" Misty blushed.

"The strap on." Ashley blushed

"Oh." Misty gulped. "I-I haven't got them in...I've got my bag with me."

"Go get it." Sabrina urged "This could be fun."

"...I've got them in my bag now." Misty whispered.

"Get it out." Sabrina smiled "Hurry."

"Okay, okay. Two seconds." Misty answered, getting the strap-on out of her bag.

She pulled out the black harness, the blue dildo already attached

"It's a good thing, this booth is private." Ashley blushed

"Yes. Now...Let's do this." Sabrina smiled

Misty nodded, sitting on the chair as she lubed up her dildo

"Oh man." Ashley's eyes glistened as she saw the dildo.

"Pet, strip. I want to see you facing me." Sabrina ordered lovingly as she walked around Erika, unhooking her hands and bending the grass gym leader over a table

"O... okay." Ashley nodded, stripping naked

"Erika. We're going to do something now." Sabrina whispered sensually into the femboy's ear.

"H-Hmph." Erika nodded, the gag blocking her voice.

Sabrina giggled, her penis throbbing and pressing against her asshole

"M-Misty." Ashley mumbled, feeling embarrassed as her 'big sister' was going to fuck her in front of her fiancé.

"Let's do this." Misty mumbled in lust

Both Erika and Ashley felt their lover's cocks, their cocklets squirting from the pleasure. Ashley lowered herself even more onto Misty's strap-on and tried to keep quiet, but was enjoying it.

Ashley was squatting over Misty's fake dick, moaning as she moved herself up and down slowly

Meanwhile Erika moaned loudly, almost a scream, as she was clearly spread wide once again

"AH~, yes! Yes, so tight. So good!" Sabrina commented, feeling her cock harden within Erika's hole. "Not as good as little Ashley, but still so good!"

"H-Hoo!" Erika moaned, feeling her cocklet bounce with each thrust, imagining that she was fucking and being fucked by Ashley.

Her time with her, Pikachu and Gloom HAD been amazing!

"A-Ashley. You. Feel so TIGHT." Misty moaned lustfully, letting her 'little sister' bounce on her strap-on.

"Misty." Ashley moaned

"Erika, you're such a good girl. Such a good girl!" Sabrina moaned, teasing the femboy's nipples.

"Mistress... Watch me!" Ashley moaned

Sabrina's head poked around from Erika's back, seeing full view of Ashley's orgasming body. Enjoying the sight as her fiancé was being fucked by a shared lover.

"You little whore." Sabrina licked her lips and groaned, cumming

"HHMM~!" Erika moaned as her ass was filled with Sabrina's cum, climaxing from her cocklet herself.

"I-I'm cumming, Misty!" Ashley moaned, climaxing herself.

"Don't make a mess of the computer!" Misty grunted

"I-I-I AAAHHH!" Ashley moaned, climaxing backwards and onto her stomach.

"Pwby." Erika mumbled in her ballgag

"What did you say?" Sabrina asked, removing the gag and slowly jerked off Erika's limp and sensitive cockelt.

"Pretty." Erika moaned, cumming in Selina's hand after two or three pumps

"Good girl." Sabrina kissed her cheek. "We'll see you soon, Ashley. Okay?"

"Okay." Ashley whispered happily

"Vul~." A small Pokémon's voice mewed gently as it was off screen.

"Huh? What's that?" Misty asked

"Oh. I almost forgot." Sabrina spoke as she walked off screen "We have a new member of the family."

"'New member'?" Misty and Ashley asked

"Come here, sweetheart." Sabrina purred

"Vul~." The voice responded

Coming back on screen, was Sabrina cuddling a baby Vulpix in her arms.

"Is that a Vulpix?" Misty asked

"Yes." Sabrina nodded. "Do you remember my Ninetales, Ashley?"

"Yeah, the one that Pikachu-" Ashley responded and her eyes widened

"It's his baby girl." Sabrina petted her head gently.

"Vul!" The little Pokémon cheered lightly

"She's ADORABLE! I'm a grandma!" Ashley smiled

...

...

...

...

"That's not how that works, Ashley." Misty deadpanned

"Just let me have this." Ashley frowned.

We zoom through the house to Delia's room, the auburn haired woman sitting up from under her bedding "What was that?" She blinked only to moan

"Don't know, don't care." Brock grunted, holding her breasts gently as he pushed in and out of her pussy

"Oh Brock!" She moaned

*Time skip*

"So, you're going on another adventure?" Delia asked as she saw her daughter and her friends packing up

"Yes. Professor Oak asked us to pick up something called the GS Ball from someone called Professor Ivy." Ashley

"Ivy?" Delia asked, seeming to recognise the name but composed herself quickly "I hope she's nice!"

"Yeah, we hope so too, Mrs Ketchum." Misty answered

"Bye mum!" Ashley smiled and she hugged her close

"Look after yourself." Delia gave one last bit of motherly warmth to her daughter as they all left for their next adventure.

Off, to the Orange Islands!

**To Be Continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	6. Professor Ivy Chapter 6

**Ash Ketchum Crossdressing One-Shots**

**Professor Ivy Chapter 6**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own Pokémon. All rights and credit go to Nintendo and Game Freak**

**Reviews:**

SargentEpsilon: Wait and see what happens in this chapter.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Don't worry, it's a nice chapter this time.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

The Orange Islands. An archipelago of islands that span southwards of the Kanto Region, further south than Cinnabar or Seafoam Islands. A rising tropical region that many Pokémon have varying spots and stripes

And right now, Ashley, Brock, Misty, Pikachu and Togepi were taking the boat to the first island in the Archipelago: Valencia Island. The Island Professor Oak told the group to go to talk to Professor Ivy. A Pokémon Professor that researches alternate coloured Pokémon from different regions.

"Wow, look at this place. It's so warm!" Ashley smiled, feeling the tropical sun on her skin

She had taken off her jacket, tying it around her waist like a belt

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Brock asked

"Yeah. It brings back memories." Ashley nodded

"Memories?" Misty asked in a blue one-piece swimsuit

"My mum used to bring us here, there was a load of friendly Pokémon and just...great fun." Ashley sighed and reminisced

"That's good to hear." Brock nodded as they neared the island

"Valencia Island! Next stop!" The captain spoke through the tannoy.

"Alright!" Ashley cheered

"Ashley, calm down!" Misty laughed as Ashley was almost jumping over the edge

"Sorry, but I'm just too excited!" Ashley answered as the boat began to dock.

She ran off the boat, her shoes in her bag

"Ashley! Hang on!" Misty called out and followed.

"Oh boy." Brock rolled his eyes and followed lastly.

The three enjoyed the sun and sights, the island looking truly beautiful, as they walked around looking for Professor Ivy

"So, you think Professor Ivy will be around here?" Brock asked

"I think so. It's a big island though." Ashley answered

"Hey, look!" Misty yelled, everyone following her finger to a figure sunbathing in a bathing suit

It was a purple-haired woman with DD-Cup breasts, wearing a blue one-piece bathing suit, blue flip-flops and a white professor's jacket by her side.

"Excuse me!" Misty called out as Ashley ran towards her.

"Heeeey!" Ashley yelled as she ran close

"Huh?" The woman mumbled, having seemingly been asleep

"Oh, hello there." The woman waved back. 'Wait...is that-?'

"Are you Professor Ivy?" Ashley asked

The woman smiled and got up. "Yes, I AM Professor Ivy. Welcome to Valencia Island."

"Sweet! I'm Ashley Ketchum! I was told to meet you by Professor Oak, to pick up the GS Ball!"

'Ashley? It can't be then. We had a boy.' Ivy thought 'But that last name, Ketchum. Did Delia have...'

"Ashley... Don't run off like that." Misty panted

"Huh?" Professor Ivy asked as she saw Brock and Misty follow behind her.

"These are my friends." Ashley smiled

"Oh, nice to meet you. Please follow me." Professor Ivy asked, picking up and putting on her lab coat.

'Holy. CRAP. She's gorgeous.' Brock thought lustfully.

'She's very beautiful.' Misty thought to herself.

Suddenly the ocean roared and a Gyarados emerged from the water

"WHOA!" Ashley, Misty and Brock screamed as they saw the behemoth of a Pokémon. Having a terrible experience with some wild Gyarados from before.

The Gyarados roared, acting like it was a raging monster

"Don't worry, Professor Ivy! We will take care of this!" Misty said, pulling out her PokeBalls...

SPLASH!

Ivy had jumped into the ocean, swimming towards the WATER/FLYING type

"What's she doing?" Ashley panicked as she saw Professor Ivy swam towards the Gyarados.

Seconds later the Gyarados flouted to the shore, Ivy sitting in his head and rubbing his head

"There, there. Just playing a little; weren't you?" Professor Ivy asked kindly, almost playfully.

The mighty Pokémon growled softly, happily

Gyarados soon gently brought back Professor Ivy and then went back under the water.

"There. Shall we go?" Professor Ivy asked with a casual smile

*time skip*

Professor Ivy and the group were now at her lab, seeing what Professor Oak had sent them for

A solid gold PokeBall with a rough 'GS' written over the button

"I...Guess THIS is why it's called the 'GS Ball' for a reason." Misty blinked

"So, what kind of research do you do here, Professor?" Ashley asked

"I work on 'Regional Differences' in Pokémon, seeing how different climates affect their growth and bodies." Professor Ivy answered

"I discovered this PokeBall a year ago. It's giving off energy. Several types of signals. There is SOMETHING in there but after a solid twelve months using every method I could think of with the equipment in my possession... Nothing. I can't open it. Which is why I asked Samuel to study it and have a try."

"Wow. Okay." Ashley blinked in shock

Ivy nodded, picking the Ball up while looking at Ashley 'She looks just like her.'

"Is. Something wrong, Professor?" Ashley asked

"It. It's nothing." Professor Ivy answered "You... You're... Just... Don't worry."

"Okay." Ashley frowned, feeling like she did something wrong.

"So, Professor Ivy...Can we stay the night? The boat doesn't leave until the morning." Brock asked while checking her out

'Brock.' Misty groaned as she saw him.

"Is it okay though?" Ashley asked

"Yes, it's fine." Ivy nodded

She patted Ashley's head, smiling gently

A few hours passed, Ashley and her friends were getting ready for bed. All of them were in their own rooms, and Ashley felt something was a bit off since that head-pat from Professor Ivy...A familiar feeling.

Knock knock

"Yes?" Ashley asked as she opened the door. "Professor Ivy?"

"May I come in?" She asked

"I... Sure." She blinked

As Ivy walked inside, she shut the door behind her. "Can we talk?"

"Okay." Ashley nodded as they both sat down.

"Your mother. Her name's Delia Ketchum, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right." Ashley nodded, answering truthfully.

"... How is your brother?" Ivy asked, looking sad suddenly

"My...Brother? I don't HAVE a brother." Ashley answered in confusion.

"W... What?!" Ivy blinked in shock

"I'm an only child." Ashley answered. "Professor, what's with that question?"

"I... But... Our child was a boy..." Ivy muttered, her mind coming to a stop

"'OUR child'? Professor...Do-do you know my mother?" Ashley asked. "Am-Am I-?"

"Delia and I... Were lovers when we were younger. Met when we were on our own Pokémon journeys. I had to leave though, getting this job. We agreed to break up, knowing neither of us could do a long distance relationship. But we agreed that, if we did not find someone else when I returned, we would continue where we left off. And when I left... she had given birth to a baby boy two months before."

Ashley's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Professor...Are? Are you a-?"

"I'm intersex. I have both male AND female genitalia." Professor Ivy answered "More commonly known as a Futanari, or futa for short."

Ashley blinked and looked at the floor. Was. Was Professor Ivy? "Professor...I. I was BORN a boy."

"What?" Ivy asked, looking at Ashley.

"I was born a boy. But, I'm more comfortable being a girl. I've BEEN a girl for most of my life." Ashley answered "I was born a boy called... Ash Ketchum."

Upon hearing that, Professor Ivy's gaze and eyes turned to Ashley. Holding her face and looked intensely at her. "Ash? L-Little Ash. My..." Her eyes welled up as she looked at her...and saw it.

"My baby." She muttered before she pulled her into a tight hug, crying her eyes out

Ashley couldn't believe it. Professor Ivy was...IS her parent. Her 'father', for lack of a better term. She found her father.

"D... Dad?" She blinked softly, holding back tears as she returned the hug

"Yes. Though...It sounds weird, you calling me that." Ivy laughed happily, not letting Ashley go.

Ashley cried softly and smiled, nuzzling against her 'fathers' neck... And felt something against her stomach

"Dad...Is. Is that-?" Ashley whispered

"I'm sorry! That-that's my penis. I...Guess I haven't had any sexual contact in years...and. You look SO much like your mother." Ivy apologised. "So much like her."

"But... She's got big breasts." Ashley said, feeling sad and self conscious

"Ashley. You're beautiful as you already are." Ivy whispered, kissing her affectionately.

Ashley's eyes widened slightly before she happily returned the kiss

Ivy panted gently, stroking down her daughter's body and gently lifted up her shirt and lowered her trousers

Ashley was soon just in her bra and panties, panting in lust as she looked at the bulge in her father-mother's swimsuit

"It. Looks big." Ashley whispered, seeing the bulge.

"Delia could handle it. I know YOU can." Ivy whispered lovingly. "I... I want both of you. At the same time. You would be so beautiful."

"You do?" Ashley whispered, imagining her parents making love with her.

Both of them... She shuddered in arousal

"My love and my baby girl... Heaven." Ivy panted in love and lust, her nipples visible through her swimsuit as she freed her cock "Come on baby. Suck mummy's cock."

Ashley's eyes dilated as she nodded and released her father-mother's cock and saw it slap against her stomach. "So. Big."

"I want it in your mouth baby. Suck it, please." Ivy panted and kissed her

Ashley tongue kissed Ivy and left a small saliva trail from their lips, before Ashley went down and began to kiss and suck on Ivy's cock head

'The cock I came from... My penis.' she thought in a strange sense of joy

"Hmm~, ah~. A-Ashley. Baby. Your mouth." Ivy moaned, feeling Ashley's lips suck her member. "Deeper. Deeper!"

Ashley tried her best, pushing her mouth over Ivy's member, feeling it prod deep into her throat. This was bigger than Sabrina's!

'This is possible?!'

She was gagging over Ivy's cock, feeling it throb within her mouth and her saliva coat it.

The saliva bubbled around her lips, dripping further down the meat

"Your tongue. Your mouth. Keep going, baby!" Ivy moaned lovingly holding Ashley's head as she continued to suck it. "As good as your mother! Deeper! Deeper!"

Ashley did her best, feeling her cocklet getting hard as she took ALL of Ivy's cock into her mouth, going straight down to her hips.

She was getting like she was going to throw up, smiling around the dick proudly

"I-I'm gonna cum! Ashley~!" Ivy moaned as she climaxed into her daughter's mouth "Take it all down your pretty little mouth baby! I want to see you swallow all of it!"

Ashley took as much as she could. Gulping down the thick hot white substance down her slender throat. She could feel it warm her insides.

'It's in me.' she shuddered

Ivy saw that Ashley took all that cum. She was so proud. "I. I want you, baby. I want your hole."

"Mama..." She whimpered with tears of joy, pulling her head back and off the tasty meat

"Let's be one. But...baby needs praise." Ivy whispered going down to Ashley's cocklet and began to kiss and suck it.

Ashley's eyes rolled into her head as she gasped, having never felt this before

Ivy's lips wrapped around Ashley's cocklet, sucking it affectionately as Ashley did for her. She didn't gag on it, but enjoyed its size. Her daughter's cocklet in her mouth.

It was three inches at most, it didn't even fill her mouth. But it looked so cute and her daughter's moans where adorable!

'Cum, cum for me baby. Give mummy your cum.' Ivy thought

"M-mummy!" Ashley gasped and moaned, climaxing in her mouth.

GULP.

"AH...Tasty, baby." Ivy whispered, getting into position. "Are you ready? Do you want mummy's cock?"

"Yes! Yes I want mummy's big dick!" She nodded, grabbing her own legs from under the knees and spreading them as wide as she could while pulling her legs close to her chest

With a single thrust, Ivy's cock pushed into Ashley's hole, stretching her out and made a bulge in her stomach. "AH~! ASHLEY!" Ivy moaned happily

"Mummy! I'm so full!" Ashley's eyes rolled up

"A-A bit more, baby. You can hold more!" Ivy moaned happily, slapping her hips against Ashley's soft ass.

Ashley screamed softly, kissing her again

There they were, mother and daughter, in an incestuous but loving embrace. Damning everything but enjoying the taboo...and one thing was for certain. They wouldn't get sleep tonight.

*Time Skip*

It was the next day, the sun shining on the tropical island

Brock was ready to make his move on Professor Ivy. He was gonna try and sleep with her.

Misty and Ashley were sleeping next to each other on large beach towels as they soaked up the sun

Ivy came downstairs, having made some food

"Awe~, isn't that adorable?" Ivy whispered as she saw her daughter and her friend.

"H... Hey, Professor Ivy?" Brock asked, gulping as he walked towards her

"Oh, hello Brock. Sleep well?" Ivy asked

"Y... Yes." He gulped "I was. Well, I was just wondering." Brock began to fumble over his words.

"Yes?"

"Do you...Want to go out?" He asked

"Oh? Oh. Ha, ha. Brock. I'm flattered but..." Ivy began to answer only for him to grasp her hands

"Please go out with me!" He confessed

"... Pardon?"

"I-I think you're beautiful. Please go out with me." Brock begged

"Brock. I'm flattered but...I doubt you'd want to go out with me." Ivy answered

"Why? Because I'm too young?" Brock asked

"No. It's because I'm a futanari." She answered simply.

...

..

.

"Huh?" Brock squeaked

CRASH!

"...Well, that went well." Ivy commented simply with a neutral nod.

**To Be Continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	7. Charizard Chapter 7

**Ash Ketchum Crossdressing One-Shots**

**Charizard Chapter 7**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own Pokémon. All rights and credit go to Nintendo and Game Freak**

Reviews:

Frankieu: Well, we enjoyed writing them.

To every Reviewer: Please do not put 'Please Update' for your reviews. Though we appreciate your support PLEASE make an effort to make an actual attempt to write a review.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

We find ourselves on the beach of another island. Ashley, Misty and a new friend called 'Tracey' were resting up after an intense battle with another trainer. Well, Ashley and her Charizard had an intense battle with a trainer and his Poliwrath.

"How're you doing buddy?" Ashley asked as she rubbed his head gently

The mighty Pokémon looked down at her and roared, shooting flames into the air in victory

"Careful, we don't want to burn the trees or anything." Tracey called out

"He's just excited, Tracey. He beat a strong opponent." Misty reassured him

Ashley smiled, jumping up and hugging him "I'm glad you're better!"

"Rawr~." He growled playfully.

"Good boy." She patted his head as best as she could.

She smiled, remembering back when he was a little Charmander

He was so small and cute, Ashley saved him by taking him to a Pokemon Centre while he was waiting on a stone for his old trainer.

But as Charmander grew more confident and happy, he evolved into Charmeleon. He was a little cocky and a bit boyish, but he listened to her. And then when he grew once again, into Charizard he became stronger and bolder. Taking on Magmar in Cinnabar Island's Gym.

It was kind of disheartening

And then during the Indigo League...He was barely making any progress, beating opponents left and right, but becoming arrogant.

When Ashley and her friends came to the Orange Islands, this was the first time Charizard felt defeat...a wakeup call he sorely needed.

Frozen solid, dying

It was only because of Ashley's determination and hard work that Charizard was only able to survive...the second time he nearly died.

And both times, Ashley saved him

And this time, he learned his humility and became more aware of her orders.

"Hey, here's a good spot to stay for the night." Tracey spoke, pointing to a clearing near the forest and beach

Ashley nodded, Charizard letting her ride his back

"See you guys in a bit!" Ashley waved as she flew off with Charizard

"Huh?" They blinked

And with that, Ashley soared into the sky with Charizard, feeling the clouds rush past them.

"WAHOO!" Ashley cheered

Charizard roared happily as he spun around in a Seismic Toss circle.

"Charizard!" Ashley laughed

The two skimmed the clouds as Charizard used his wings to cut through the soft clouds, making an engraving.

Ashley laughed and smiled, images of their past flashing past them

From the times she battled with him as a Charmander, and Charmeleon. Growing alongside each other and the other Starter Pokémon

The fun laughs. The games. The training

It was everything in the journey, it was great. Enjoyable...Even though some things were trying, they always persevered.

Charizard gave another roar, shooting a fire blast attack

"Whoa! Easy Charizard. I'm still back here, you know?" She joked

She rubbed his neck, smiling down happily

Charizard purred gently as he began to descend back to the island where they left.

"This was so fun." Ashley smiled

Charizard growled playfully, his head nuzzling under her hand

"Charizard! Hey!" She laughed

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu called out as he bounded to them

"Graw?" Charizard growled as he heard Pikachu and saw him leap into Ashley's arms.

"Awe~, don't be jealous." She responded, stroking his head.

She kissed his snout lightly, giggling

"Let's head back. You can sit on my head, Pikachu." Ashley added, putting Pikachu on her head.

"Pika." Pikachu smiled subtly rubbing Ashley's head as they walked.

Charizard sighed and walked back to the group.

"Hey! Enjoy your flights of fancy?" Tracey asked jokingly.

"Yeah, it was great." She chuckled "I feel like I was gotten a LOT closer to Charizard!"

"Well considering your history you've told me, I can understand that." Tracey answered. "I've just set up some lunch."

"Good! I'm starving!" Misty grinned

The group released their Pokemon to have some fresh air and to stretch their legs, eating together as part of a big family.

"So where do we go next?" Tracey asked, holding a sandwich in his hands.

"We're thinking of going north. We've still got the GS ball from m-Professor Ivy." Ashley answered

"And the next gym is there."

"How many would that be then?" Tracey asked

"The third. There's only four in the region." Ashley answered

"Is it even a region?" Misty asked

"There are people, gyms, Pokémon. Yeah. I count it as a region." Ashley answered honestly.

Misty shrugged, taking a bite of her food

The group continued to eat until it was night time. Didn't take too long for the sun to set, but everyone needed to sleep.

Ashley snuggled against Charizard, yawning softly

Said Flying Fire Lizard growled gently, letting his trainer rest against his belly.

He held her gently

The giant lizard soon fell to sleep and began to dream.

**To Be Continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	8. Whitney and Miltank Chapter 8

**Ash Ketchum Crossdressing One-Shots**

**Whitney and Miltank Chapter 8**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own Pokémon. All rights and credit go to Nintendo and Game Freak**

**Reviews:**

SargentEpsilon: Yeah, I know. This might be a nice change of pace too.

To everyone who puts 'Please Update': Stop it. Just...stop it. This story WILL be continued and updated, but **please** stop putting 'Please update' reviews. That doesn't really inspire us to make better content.

**Here is a review answered by our own GreyKing46**

Yaw613: This chapter was posed August 1st. Your commented was posted August 1st. AKA you demanded an upload the DAY IT WAS UPDATED! Put simply. Fuck you.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

We return back with our original group: Ashley with Pikachu, Misty with Togepi and Brock, who had returned from his stint around the Orange Islands.

They were headed to one of the most infamous cities in all of Johto: Goldenrod City. Why is it infamous? Because of the Gym Leader and her Pokémon. Many have gone to that gym, only a handful have passed on the first try. And Ashley was eager to try out her team

There were masses of horror stories around this gym and its monster of a leader

"Ashley, are you SURE you want to go to this gym, Ashley? We CAN skip it and go to another town." Brock gulped

"I've faced strong opponents Brock: Sabrina, Rudy, Drake and his Dragonite. I haven't backed down from a strong opponent yet. And if I don't do this, it'll haunt me. Win or lose, I'll always do my best!" Ashley responded

"Pika! Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered in agreement

"Well, it seems she's set on it." Misty sighed with a smile.

"Toge-Prrrri!" Togepi chirped happily.

"Guess I can't change your mind, fine. But let's rest up. My feet are hurting." Brock answered

"Sounds fair...What's that?" Ashley nodded and then pointed to a large building.

"Hmm. Oh, Goldenrod's Radio Tower." Brock looked at the travel guide.

"...I'll see you guys at the Pokémon Centre!" Ashley smiled and ran towards it.

"Ashley! Oh jeez." Misty called out and then sighed.

"She won't change." Brock shook his head.

"Toge-Prri!" Togepi chirped

Over by Ashley and Pikachu, they went inside the Goldenrod Radio Tower. "Let's look around."

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded

Over by the end of the reception area, a pike haired woman was taking a quiz. "Oh~, dang it. Lost again." The girl frowned.

"Huh? What's going on?" Ashley asked as she got closer.

"PLEASE~? Can't I have another go?" The pinkette asked.

The girl in question had short, twin-tail pink hair, wearing a white shirt with red accents, blue booty shorts, black and blue striped socks and sneakers. She had B-Cup breasts and orange eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ms Whitney. But you've used up all your questions for the day." The receptionist apologised.

"Um, excuse me? What's going on?" Ashley asked

"Huh? Oh, I'm trying to win a Radio Card in this quiz." The now named 'Whitney' answered

"Guess three questions correctly, you win the prize." The receptionist answered

"Mind if I have a go?" Ashley asked

"Sure." The receptionist answered.

"I gotta warn you, this quiz is HARD." Whitney followed up

*five minutes later*

"Congratulations, you've won the Radio Card." The Receptionist smiled and handed the card over.

"...Son of a Houndoom, how'd you do that?" Whitney blinked in shock.

"I dunno." Ashley shrugged. "I guess I know things."

She smiled lightly and laughed 'I can't believe my guesses were right!'

"Well, congrats...Want to go around the town?" Whitney asked

"Sure. I'd like that." Ashley nodded. "Oh, can my friends come?"

She looked over her shoulder... And didn't see anyone there

"...Oh. Shall we go?" Whitney asked

"Okay." Ashley nodded

The group of Pikachu, Ashley and Whitney went out to the city and enjoyed themselves.

"Wow, I didn't know there was all this stuff around the city." Ashley smiled, eating a burger.

"Yeah, this place is great." Whitney nodded eating a hotdog.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded licking at a bottle of ketchup's spout to lap up the sauce inside

Ashley giggled and tickled behind her partner's ear

"Hey, can I show you something?" Whitney asked pointing behind her.

"Um, sure." Ashley nodded as they finished their meals.

The two headed out and went to the outskirts of the city...and saw a large farm filled with cow-like Pokémon.

"Whoa~, those are some beautiful Pokémon." Ashley whispered, looking at her PokeDex and the field.

"Yeah, my uncle's Miltank. He's where I got my first Pokémon." Whitney nodded and brought out her own Miltank.

"MILL~!" The Pokémon cheered and stretched out.

"All girls?" Ashley asked

"Uh-huh. The produce over a gallon of milk each day, so we've got a constant supply." Whitney nodded "Want to help out?"

"Yeah! But...I gotta call my friends." Ashley answered. "They're probably wondering where I am."

"Sure, there's a phone inside." Whitney answered

A little while later Ashley had called Misty and Brock, telling them where she was. And Brock was wondering who Ashley's new friend was and kinda jumpy when she mentioned her name.

"I guess your friends are alright you going off on your own?" Whitney asked, wearing overalls and boots.

"Yeah, but they're just happy we've got a day's rest." Ashley answered. "...Are-Are we gonna-?"

"Milk some Miltank. Yeah. Come on, I'll show ya." Whitney smiled and lead the way

Ashley nodded, following the farm girl

Inside, there must've been twenty Miltank, ten on each side, eating hay and being milked by machines.

"Wow, I didn't think-" Ashley wondered

"What? Did you think we did all this by hand? It'd take forever. The machines are for more of the mothers. We're gonna be milking some of the baby ones to help get them used to it." Whitney answered reassuringly. "They're a bit timid to start with, but they'll grow to not worry."

"Okay." Ashley nodded, looking nervous but relaxed

"Don't worry, any problems, I'm right here." Whitney reassured her.

Ashley nodded once again and saw this baby Miltank. It was much smaller than the one Whitney was working on, meaning it must be quite young. "Hey. Hey there." Ashley whispered, gently kneeling down to the Cow Pokémon's eye level.

The Pokémon looked at her and back up a step

"No, no. It's okay. I'm nice." Ashley hushed gently, pulling back her hand and tied back her hair. "See? Not bad."

"This one's shy." Whitney assured "She will come towards you in a bit."

"Oh~, okay." Ashley nodded, going to have to be patient about this.

The baby Miltank soon sniffed around Ashley, smelling her scent...and carefully trotted towards her.

"Stay still." Whitney whispered to her softly

Ashley did her best to remain still, her hand was slightly out and open, she was leaning forward almost like she was about to step forward. But she was as still as she could be.

The baby Miltank looked up and sniffed, trying to understand who this was and why she smelt like this.

She smelt her hand for a few seconds before she pushed her head into Ashley's hand

"There you go." Whitney commented, not seeing Ashley's face

Above the baby Miltank, Ashley was tearing up, this was so NICE! She could stroke this baby for ages. But...she had a job to do. Sniffing gently with a kind smile she was going to get ready to milk the baby Miltank.

She lightly rubbed the baby's head, wondering how to start this

'Okay, those are her udders. Maybe...?' She thought and grabbed a berry out of a nearby bag and went to give it to her.

...

"Help?" She asked with a puppy dog pout

Whitney blushed as she saw the teary-eyed Ashley and nodded. "Okay. I'll help."

A few hours later, Ashley was getting the hang of milking the Miltank. She was becoming a natural.

However after they finished that first baby, it kept following Ashley

"Huh? Oh, looks like you've got a new friend." Whitney smiled

"Yeah, it does." Ashley turns around and saw the baby continue to waddle to Ashley. "Hello, little baby."

"Mil~." The Pokémon mooed and rubbed her eyes against Ashley's leg

Ashley cooed gently as she patted the Miltank's head.

"Pika?" Pikachu blinked at the baby, it seemed to have imprinted onto Ashley.

"I think she likes you, Ashley." Whitney smiled

"Seems like it." She nodded

"Hmm~. Maybe you can take her with you?" Whitney thought aloud.

"Huh? I-I can?" Ashley double-took.

"Yeah. Who am I to break up a good couple?" Whitney joked

Ashley blinked and squealed happily, hugging her

"Thank you!" Ashley responded.

"Hey, no problem." Whitney hugged back.

"Mil?" The baby Miltank tilted her head

"Pika-Pi." Pikachu patted her back gently like a father to its child.

Ashley knelt down and picking the baby Miltank up, holding her close

"Welcome to the team, Miltank." Ashley cheered

"MIL!" Miltank panicked, being up in the air, but felt safe in Ashley's arms.

She wiggled around, but just enough to show she found this weird

"Oh, oh, sorry. Here we go." Ashley apologised and put her new friend down. "Here we go." She spoke while getting a PokeBall out. "Don't worry, it won't hurt you."

"Mil?" The Pokémon blinked

"Want to come with me?" Ashley asked gently

Miltank looked at the PokeBall and sniffed it, immediately looking at Ashley. She saw the trust in Ashley's eyes and pushed her forehead onto the button and entered the PokeBall even if said Pokémon clearly had NO IDEA what that thing was

"Welcome to the team." Ashley smiled as the PokeBall teleported away.

"Pika~." Pikachu patted her side gently.

Whitney giggled and smiled softly "We better head back to town."

"Yeah. We should. I can't wait to tell Misty and Brock." Ashley added

Whitney nodded, smiling softly as they left the farm

*Time Skip*

Ashley had introduced her baby Miltank to both Brock and Misty; true, it was still a baby and nervous about new people, but it was happy to see another baby Pokemon.

"So, while WE slept and rested...YOU, went to a Miltank Farm?" Misty asked as she cradled Togepi.

"Yes." Ashley nodded

"You make amazing friends. And THIS little girl is adorable." Brock answered

"Mil!" The Pokémon called softly

"Shh-shh-shh. It's okay, Miltank." Ashley soothed her.

"So, are you gonna go to the gym soon?" Brock asked

"Yeah." Ashley nodded

"Well, good luck. Okay?" Brock gave his support.

"Thank you, Brock." Ashley answered

"You've got this, Ashley." Misty added

"Thanks, Misty." Ashely answered as she took a deep breath and exhaled. "Ready, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" He sparked his cheeks

The group headed to the gym, ready to take on the Goldenrod City Gym Leader. Their nerves were a little frayed but they steeled their resolve.

They walked through the doors of the gym, seeing that it was...pink. Bit hard on the eyes, but it was there. "Welcome challengers, to the Goldenrod City-Ashley?" Whitney entered from her 'Leader Entrance' and saw Ashley

"Whitney?" Ashley gasped seeing her

"WHAAAAT?" Brock and Misty proclaimed

It took a little while, but Ashley and Whitney explained the situation and how they knew each other...It didn't make the battle shortly afterwards any less awkward.

But both sides gave it their all. Whitney bringing out her Clefairy, countered by Ashley's Pokémon. But then came the terror that was Whitney's first Pokémon.

The Rolling Demon. The Pokémon that Entrances. The Destroyer of so many Nuzlockes and dreams.

Whitney's Miltank!

Ashley had an advantage. Her first Pokémon was barely tired from the first fight, but this was when it was intense.

For every hit that she landed on the cow Pokémon, Miltank took it and got back up, activating 'Milk Drink' when its health was low; using 'Attract' on Ashley's Pokémon, making them entranced by its allure; if it landed at all.

But then the growing strength of 'Rollout' the move that kept on ploughing through many a trainer's Pokémon.

Ashley's forming strategy on the battlefield was making the gears in her head work in overtime, thinking of ways to counter the hefty cow Pokémon.

And then she had it. What she needed to do.

The match was over.

The battle decided.

And now we head to the Pokémon Centre, where Ashley and her friends were sitting with Whitney.

"THAT. Was a HECK of a battle!" Misty commented as they ate.

"One of the most intense I've seen so early on." Brock added

"Thanks, Misty. But Ashley got there in the end." Whitney gave praise to Ashley, who was polishing her newly acquired Plain Badge.

"You're making me blush." Ashley responded, a pink tinge on her cheeks starting to form.

"You deserve it, you did amazing." Whitney smiled

"Mil. Mil." Ashley's Miltank reached up for her mother.

"Come here, baby." Ashley lifted her up and put her on her lap.

She tickled the baby's stomach softly, grinning

"So...I guess you're gonna go to Morty's Gym?" Whitney asked

"Is that the next one?" Ashley asked

"Yes." Whitney nodded

"Then yeah. But...I think we can stay a little while longer before we go there." Ashley answered

"Okay." Whitney smiled and kissed her cheek

Brock blinked in shock seeing that Ashley had gotten the affections of ANOTHER girl.

Misty sighed, knowing that Ashley was too kind for her own good. And if this meant another girl in the relationship...Then yeah. She'd have to come to terms with that.

**To Be Continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	9. Bayleaf Chapter 9

**Ash Ketchum Crossdressing One-Shots**

**Bayleaf Chapter 9**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own Pokémon. All rights and credit go to Nintendo and Game Freak**

**Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: That's why we brought her into the story, she's adorable. Yeah, true, fair enough. Find a Nidoran F or the Machop from the Department store. It'll help.

**Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: THANK YOU! Someone who agrees with me! Yeah. A bulky female Pokémon with a fighting move. Easy win.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was some-time after Ashley's match with Jasmine, they were all taking a rest in the forest, it was just a relaxing day in the forest.

Ashley sighed happily, lying down on the grass

"Man, how long has it been since we've taken a breather?" Ashley asked

"Between Team Rocket and travelling? Not a lot?" Misty joked as she let Ashley rest her head on her lap

It took a little while, but Misty soon spoke. "How many people are you going to get in your...'harem'?"

"My what?"

"Y-Your girlfriends. I mean...You've made a lot of sex-buddies." Misty blushed

"... I do?"

"Sabrina, Whitney, Pikachu...I'm just curious." Misty answered

"Erika and you too." Ashley pointed out

"I-I know. But...I can't help but feel jealous." Misty answered

"Jealous?" Ashley pouted and kissed her softly

Misty gave a little hum as she held Ashley, hugging her gently.

Ashley smiled and giggled

Over by some of the trees, a yellow-necked Pokémon with a large green leaf poked its head out from the bushes. It was Bayleaf, one of Ashley's Pokémon.

"Bay!" The Pokémon called happily

"Oh, hey Bayleaf." Ashley waved. "Want to come over?"

"Bay-Bay!" Bayleaf cheered and raced over and tackled Ashley

"Oof! Hey girl." Ashley responded, stroking her head it was like always with this girl

"I SWEAR she has a crush on you." Misty commented

"She's kinda crushing me now." Ashley's face began to turn blue as she wheezed out that comment

"Bay!" Bayleaf jumped off and let Ashley get up.

Ashley laughed and rubbed her head "It's okay, don't worry."

Bayleaf responded in apologies, letting Ashley pet her.

A few hours later, when everyone was getting to bed, Ashley was still awake.

She was looking up at the sky

'Such a beautiful night.' She thought.

RUSTLE, RUSTLE

"Huh? Bayleaf?" Ashley asked as she turned around and saw her Grass Pokémon emerge from the bushes. "What're you doing up?" She whispered

"Bay!" The Pokémon called, rubbing her head against hers softly

"Why're you still up?" Ashley whispered

"Bay." She frowned softly

"Couldn't sleep?" Ashley asked, stroking her head.

"Bay." She nodded

"Well...What can I do to help you get to sleep?" Ashley asked making her Pokémon blush

"What? What are you blushing for?" Ashley inquired, whispering into Bayleaf's ear.

"Bay." Bayleaf rubbed her head and brought out her Vine Whip tendrils coming from her neck

"Huh?" Ashley blinked

Bayleaf used her vines and wrapped them around Ashley's body and in a way that looked like rope bondage.

Ashley gasped, her body constricted

"Bay-Bay." Bayleaf smiled, feeling Ashley's body through the vines.

She giggled softly, her vines feeling her body

"I-I guess. We can do this." Ashley blushed as she felt the vines prod and tease her

She bit her lip, her cocklit growing hard

"Bay~." Bayleaf smiled and lengthened her vines near the middle and began to rub Ashley's cockle

Ashley's eyes widened, gasping and moaning

"Bay-Bayleaf." Bayleaf smiled as she emitted a sweet smell from her leaves.

This was so fun!

"Bay-Bayleaf. Please...be...Quiet." Ashley moaned, not wanting to wake her friends up "We don't want everyone to wake up!"

"Bay-Bay." Bayleaf answered, the sweet smelling smell travelled over to Misty, Brock and the Pokémon and were all sound asleep. Bayleaf was instinctively using 'Sleep Powder', keeping them under.

Oh, she was having such fun

"AH~! Bayleaf!" Ashley moaned, feeling the vine penetrate her ass

She was shocked by the sudden insertion, especially as she was still clothed. But it felt so good!

"Hnnmm~!" Ashley's eyes watered as she bit her bottom lip

It felt so good!

"C-Cumming!" Ashley moaned and climaxed in her bottoms.

Her shorts where soaked from her orgasm, Bayleaf smiling as she worked

She brought Ashley down and sniffed at the cum-stain and began to lick it.

Ashley whimpered and moaned

"Bay~." The Pokémon smiled, continuing to tease and lick Ashley

"B... Bayleaf! That... That feels good!" She moaned

"Bay, Bay." She responded, slicking down Ashley's trousers and exposed the cocklit

She took it into her mouth and started sucking happily

"Eep!" Ashley's eyes widened as she was teased in both her front and back

Having her cocklit sucked felt so good!

"I-I'm cumming again!" She moaned and climaxed again

Bayleaf swallowed it all, moaning

"HNN~!" Ashley panted happily and fell into the vines.

'How... how long is she going to keep this up?' she thought happily

*Three Hours Later*

Ashley and Bayleaf were now on the sleeping bag, both sweaty and exhausted from having that fuck-session

Yes it lasted that long

And the two were now asleep. Dawn breaking soon, letting the warm sun lick their skin

As the sun rose, Misty woke up from her sleep. Brock yawning and tossing in his sleeping bag. Misty rolled her eyes and turned her eyes to Ashley and was jerked awake. Seeing the state that she was in, she didn't want Brock to see her like this, she opened the sleeping bag and tucked Ashley in.

Heck, since the Cerulean Gym, she was getting closer to her sister figure.

'Ashley...You're incredible.' She thought

**To Be Continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	10. Molly Chapter 10

**Ash Ketchum Crossdressing One-Shots**

**Molly Chapter 10**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own Pokémon. All rights and credit go to Nintendo and Game Freak**

**Reviews co-wrote with GreyKinf46:**

thor94: Yeah, no to the breeding kink. Though glad you liked it.

Yaw613: We already DID Charizard, it was a previous chapter.

Anarken Mad Bancho King: You messed up the joke. It's meant to be 'THYME'.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

We find ourselves at a nearby town. But right now, something strange had transpired. A large purple and blue crystal palace had emerged near the home of the Hale's.

Ashley and her friends were trying their best to get everyone away from the site. And to add an extra worry, a large Pokémon was roaming around.

Standing in front of them, and Ashley's mother Delia, was an Entei

"MUM!" Ashley called out as she tried to bring her back

"Come with me." Entei spoke, hypnotising Delia

His eyes glowed, as did Delia and Ashley's

With that, both mother and daughter were lifted onto Entei's back and the large Pokémon pounced away.

"Ashley! Mrs Ketchum!" Misty and Brock called out

*time skip*

Ashley and Delia were now in a bedroom together, still fully clothed and resting.

The Entei stood there, next to it being a small girl

"Mummy! And I-I have a sister?" The young girl asked, she had wavy light brown hair, wearing a blue and white dress.

"Yes." Entei spoke gently. "Go, Molly."

The now named 'Molly' walked cautiously over to Delia and Ashley. It wasn't because she was scared, but it was nerves and over joy.

"Hey! Hey!" She called, unmatchable joy in her voice as she shook the two gently

"Hmm? Huh?" Delia and Ashley woke up, feeling Molly's shakes

They sat up slowly, looking down at them

"Mummy. Sister." Molly hugged the two of them

'Mummy?' Delia asked herself

"Sister?"

Ashley looked down at Molly...and smiled. "Hey, sis." She picked her up and helped her onto the bed.

"Mu... Mmy?" Delia blinked, her mind fuzzy

"It's me, Molly! 'Member?" The girl smiled

"... Molly." Delia whispered and smiled, hugging her

Ashley got in close and hugged her little sister.

Entei sighed gently and sat next to them. Like a family.

Downstairs in the castle, a large collection of Pokémon were swirling around in a vortex sphere. Chanting its name, almost hypnotically. They looked to be the same Pokémon, a singular eye with black lettering for a body. "Un~Nown~. Un~Nown~."

Over by the side, on a parapet, were a group of beings. Two humans and two Pokémon.

A young man with short blue hair, wearing a white shirt, black undershirt, gloves and boots and white trousers. On his white shirt was a red 'R'.

A young woman, long dark pink hair that curled over near the end, long-sleeved black gloves, long boots that went to her upper thigh, a white mini skirt, a white over shirt with a red 'R' on her C-Cup chest, and two small green earrings.

One of the Pokémon was a white furred cat Pokémon with a curled tail with brown fur for the tip of the tail and his feet paws and a yellow elongated coin on its forehead.

And lastly was a blue Pokémon with bulbs for feet, a black tail with two singular eyes, rounded arms and squinting eyes.

"Jessie, what IS this place?" The man asked

The woman, Jessie, responded just as confused. "James...I've no idea."

"It kinda looks like alphabet soup, without da soup." The cat Pokémon responded with a Brooklyn accent.

"WOBBUFFET!" The blue Pokémon responded, raising one of its arms to its forehead.

*back with 'the family"*

"What would you like to do, Molly?" Delia asked kindly as she stroked her head.

"I. I'd like to play." Molly answered

"Anything you'd like." Ashley answered as the room morphed, becoming a field of flowers

"Oh. Wow." Ashley whispered as she saw the room change around her.

"Come on." Molly smiled as she got up and ran around playfully "Tag, you're it!"

"I'm 'it'? Oh, it is ON!" Ashley smirked and chased after her.

Molly laughed, running as fast as she could

"Those two. Always chasing after each other." Delia chuckled, seeing this as normal; like they WERE sisters.

She sat next to Entei, patting his head softly

"Thank you." Delia whispered.

"All for her." Entei spoke softly.

"GOTCHA!" Ashley cheered as she caught Molly.

"No!" Molly laughed, wiggling around in her 'big sisters' arms

"Mwha!" Ashley kissed her cheek. "Your turn."

"Okay." Molly nodded and got down from Ashley's arms and gave chase to her 'sister'.

Ashley was, of course, going slow so Molly could have her fun

"I almost got ya!" Molly cheered, running to her sister.

*Outside the castle*

"Oh my god. How're we gonna get Ashley and Delia back?" Misty whispered

"I don't know." Brock frowned

"Urgh. That Entei. And that castle. I hope we can get in." Misty hoped

"Misty, we tried before and it's made of...'energy' for lack of a better word." Brock answered

"Pika." Pikachu mumbled sadly

"Um, excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt. But there's Professor Oak on the call for you." Nurse Joy spoke to them

"'Professor Oak'? What does he want?" Misty asked

*with the 'family'*

The 'family' was currently playing outside with Pokémon, but they weren't Entei. They were Flaaffy, Phanpy and Teddiursa, all of these were all created constructs from the Unown.

Meanwhile Ashley had brought out her own Pokémon, all of which had been put under the ... Spell of the Unknown

*With the Authors*

Everyone slapped Grey for that terrible pun

*Back to the story*

"Come on guys!" Ashley cheered as they all played together. Molly's Teddiursa was riding on the back of Ashley's Charizard, Molly's Phanpy was playing with Ashley's Donphan

"This is so cool big sis!" Molly cheered

"Yeah, it is. I'm certain you're gonna be a great trainer." Ashley answered

"Really? You think **I** could be a trainer?" Molly asked with stars in her eyes

"I KNOW it." Ashley nodded.

Delia smiled as she saw her oldest daughter give hope for her youngest. Like how Delia herself praised Ashley to be a girl growing up.

She continued to pet Entei, smiling proudly at the two

"How is it, Mother?" Entei asked, using Delia's title but not her name.

"It's wonderful, Papa." Delia answered

"Molly. As a trainer. I'm certain she'll be great." Entei thought

"Yes she would." Delia nodded, kissing his metal moustache

*Back outside*

"Okay, are you ready?" Misty asked.

"I'll try anything once." Brock answered. "Let's get our friend."

**To Be Continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	11. Johto Filler Chapter 11

**Ash Ketchum Crossdressing One-Shots**

**Johto Filler Chapter 11**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own Pokémon. All rights and credit go to Nintendo and Game Freak**

**Reviews:**

Yaw6113: Glad you liked the chapter.

Anarken Mad Bancho King: Hey, it's Molly. We need to protect her.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

We now return to New Bark Town, Ashley and her friends were taking a long needed rest and let their Pokémon run free but not released them

"So... This is it." Misty sighed. When they returned to Kanto, when they neared their homes... They would be going their own ways

"Yeah, I guess it is." Brock frowned. "It...feels like a dream. But not one you want to wake up from."

"... Yeah." Ashley nodded

"Pika-Pi." Pikachu frowned as well, going to miss Misty and Brock...after all this time, he saw them as family. Thinking he wouldn't see them again.

Misty smiled gently and rubbed the Pokémon's head softly

"We'll see each other again, Pikachu." Misty answered. "Right?"

"Yeah. I'm certain." Ashley teared up and nodded as she hugged Misty tightly

"Ah, Ms Ketchum. Everyone. The boat is ready." Professor Elm spoke as he saw them

"Already?" Ashley asked sadly

"It was running early." Professor Elm apologised.

"Pika." Pikachu mumbled

"I'm proud of you though. Going through the Johto League." Professor Elm added, trying to leave on a happier note.

"Thank you. Those Hoenn Pokémon looked cool though." Ashley nodded

"I'm certain they are. I know the neighbouring professor. He's a jolly sort of fellow." Elm smiled

"Well I am definitely going there next." Ashley nodded

"Sounds like you've got your plan." Brock answered

"Yeah." Misty teased softly

"I'm gonna miss you guys." Ashley responded

Misty and Brock nodded, the three getting onto the boat

As they traversed the ocean to head back to Kanto, memories began to flood their minds. How far they've come, how much they've learned, how much they've experienced.

The salt breeze filled their lungs, the crashing waves gently rocked the boat but didn't put it off its course.

"I hope my family's doing okay." Brock whispered, thinking no-one could hear him.

"They'll be fine." Ashley smiled

"Huh? Oh. Th-thanks." Brock responded

"I just hope my sisters haven't run our Gym into the ground." Misty sighed, remembering that they didn't leave on the BEST of terms...but they were at least respectable.

"If they aren't, you'll kick them into shape." Ashley encouraged

"I know. YOU taught me that one." Misty smirked

She reached down and patted her bag, where her strap on sat waiting

"Toge." Togepi said sadly as she looked up at Ashley

"Oh, Togepi. I'm sorry, baby. Second mummy's got to be gone for a while." Ashley knelt down and apologised

She held out her finger for the child, wiggling it softly

"Togi! Togi, Togi, Togi!" Togepi waved her little hands in synch with Ashley's finger...and inadvertently was causing Metronome!

"... Oops." Ashley gulped, the three freezing

What was going to happen?

Coming from the large cloudy sky, the sun penetrated and dissipated the clouds away, a bright new day on the horizon.

"Sunny Day." Brock sighed

"Oh, thank goodness, it's harmless." Misty sighed... and bonked Ashley over the head

"Doy~." Ashley's eyes went cross-eyed and little stars floated around her head.

Togepi blinked and giggled

"You're lucky that you're cute." Misty sighed

"Pika-Pi." Pikachu sighed and shook his head.

"Ow~, sheesh. Sorry." Ashley apologised

*time skip*

The group landed in Vermillion City, the first stop on their way back home.

Where they would be going their own ways

"Looks like I'm first." Misty frowned as she knew that Cerulean was the first stop on their way.

"Yeah...Misty. I-I got you something." Ashley followed up

"What did you get me?" Misty blinked in confusion

Waiting by the Pokémon Centre was Nurse Joy who was waiting outside with a bike.

"No way!" Misty gasped

"Yes, way. I got it with my winnings from the Orange Islands." Ashley nodded

"... Thank you!" Misty cheered and hugged her tightly

Ashley hugged back just as tight. "Anything for my big sister."

Misty gave out a small laugh and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll be counting the days until I see you again." She giggled

"Until then, Misty." Ashley answered, seeing Misty put Togepi in the basket with a small helmet on her head.

"Until we meet again, Misty." Brock waved.

Ashley then turned to Brock and hugged him tightly "Good luck." She mumbled

"Thanks, Ashley. You too." Brock added, headed off to Diglett Tunnel as Misty biked off back to Cerulean.

Soon, Ashley was on her own, Pikachu by her side as they went back to Pallet Town. Remembering the times she had with her friends. The adventures they had, the battles they fought, arguing who had the last oni-giri from the pack.

She neared her house... And noticed an unfamiliar car parked out front

"Huh? What's going on?" Ashley pulled her backpack on her shoulder.

"Pika!" Pikachu ran near the car and began to head inside.

"P-Pikachu. Wait!" Ashley called out and followed

She ran, following them in... And saw her mother and Professor Ivy sitting on the sofa

And they weren't exactly dressed

"M-Mum?" Ashley's eyes widened as she saw the two of them.

"Ashley! Hello, baby girl." Delia smiled; getting up closing the door and hugged their daughter with semen pouring down her leg

"Hey Ashley dear." Ivy smiled, her futa cock hard covered in juices

"Mum. I-I mean dad-I mean...What're you doing here?" Ashley asked as she hugged her biological father.

"I came to visit." Ivy smiled and hugged her close "I am so proud of you. I just had to visit. And my assistants are capable enough now to hold down the fort for me."

"Thank you." Ashley whispered, hugging her parent. "But...I lost."

"You did your best. I know it." Ivy answered, stroking her head. She kissed her forehead gently, stroking her hair "You did spectacular. You won the Orange League and you did better in the Johto League then the Indigo one."

"Thanks." Ashley blushed.

"And...There's a little thing we need to do for you." Delia hugged from behind

"Huh?" Ashley blinked

Ashley was now sandwiched between her two mothers. And she seemed to get the picture.

She gulped, lust filling her

"Come on, baby. Mummy wants to know EVERYTHING you've done." Delia reached around and stroked over Ashley's cocklet.

*Time skip*

Ashley moaned as she was on all fours, Delia fucking her ass with a strap on while Ashley sucked Ivy's futa cock

"Ah~, that's it baby. Keep going. I'm. Gonna cum!" Ivy moaned as she came

Ashley pulled the cock from her mouth, panting and screaming as the cum landed on her face

"AH~, that was. Amazing." Ivy panted, licking Ashley's face sensually as Ashley was squirting from her cocklet.

"Our family, finally together." Delia smiled as she slid out of her daughter's ass

"M-Mummy!" Ashley moaned as she climaxed over Ivy's face.

Ivy blinked in shock and smiled

"Good girl." Ivy whispered, stroking her head.

It took a little while longer, but the family had finished up and were lying in bed, naked and covered in cum and pussy juices

"So, how was your trip?" Delia asked

"It was fine. But...Sad." Ashley responded sadly.

"Everyone going their own way?" Ivy asked, holding Delia's hand.

"Yeah." She nodded softly

"It'll be alright, Ashley." Delia whispered, hugging her daughter. "I promise."

"I hope so." Ashley sighed.

"So. Why don't you tell us about your fiancé and your 'conquests'?" Ivy asked

**To Be Continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	12. Jessie Chapter 12

**Ash Ketchum Crossdressing One-Shots**

**Jessie Chapter 12**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own Pokémon. All rights and credit go to Nintendo and Game Freak**

**Reviews:**

Yagami Kuzuki: And you should write proper reviews.

**Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Yaw6113: You asked this the day it was posted/updated. Fuck off, get blocked

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was some time later, Ashley was now in the Hoenn region with her new group of friends.

May, a rising Pokémon Co-ordinator who lives in Littleroot Town, who had short brown hair with twin front tails, under a red bandanna, a red mini shirt which concealed her C-Cup breasts and blue shorts and red shoes.

Max, her little brother, who wore a green shirt, brown shorts and green/black sneakers, short dark blue hair and wearing square frame glasses.

And lastly was Brock, he friend from Pewter City; he had a bit of a fashion change, wearing a green shirt under a brown jacket with orange collar, dark grey khaki trousers and faded blue shoes

Ashley smiled, actually being dressed in a new outfit

Ashley had changed her hat to a mainly red one with a black middle section with a green semi-circle with a green dot, wearing a black shirt under a blue jacket and green mini shorts and blue shoes.

"Hoenn is so cool!" Ashley smiled, looking at her badge case

"Thanks, Ashley." May answered, liking how Ashley was enjoying her home. She was such a cheerful girl

"Hey, I think we can stay at the local Pokémon Centre here." Brock spoke, pointing to the map.

"Sweet. How far?" Ashley smiled

"Hmm~, about a half a mile." Brock pointed. "So, not long."

"Alright!" Max cheered

"Are you holding the map the right way up?" Ashley teased

"Okay, ONE TIME. Ashley." Brock deadpanned, making Ashley laugh

"... Really?" They blinked

"It was back at the Orange Islands." Ashley wiped a tear away.

Unknown to the group, a small group of people and Pokémon were trailing them. Jessie, James and Meowth.

They were planning to steal Ashley's Pikachu and send it to Giovanni, but they needed to lay low and needed their disguises.

They had been doing this song and dance for a long time

"So, how're we gonna do this?" Meowth asked

"I dunno, but I'm hungry." James answered honestly.

'Oh, that little twerp. That sexy ass.' Jessie thought, looking at Ashley's rear.

Following that ass for two years? Constantly being teased by it?

It hurt to hold back

She was lucky she had James and his tight ass, but it wasn't enough

"What're you thinkin' Jessie?" Meowth asked

"We go in. And do something to that twerp." Jessie answered

"You always say that." James sighed

"Yeah, but THIS time, it'll work." Jessie answered

"Yeah, sure." James and Meowth sighed

*time skip*

It was now late at night, Ashley's friends were currently deep asleep while Ashley was not in the bed she remembered.

"H-Huh? Wh-where am I?" She wondered

She looked around, sitting up slowly

She noted that she was in a warehouse, and on a bed...and a certain woman standing in the shadows

"Who the hell?" She frowned

"Hello, twerp." Jessie's voice spoke as she emerged from the shadows, dressed in a sensual dominatrix outfit.

A tight leather corset that stopped just under her nipples alongside her normal gloves and boots... And that was it

"Jessie? From Team Rocket? What've you done? Where're my friends?" Ashley asked as she tried to maintain eye contact...but saw how supple and sensual Jessie looked right now

And the thick log between her legs

It was a different colour than her skin, it being a long thick strap-on that looked lubed and ready for action.

The colour being a strange purple, a lot like the classic R of her rocket uniform

"Are-are you-?" Ashley looked in worry, but getting horny seeing the strap-on.

"Hush. Twerp. I've been chasing your ass for two years now." Jessie spoke, hushing Ashley. "Your cute. Sexy. Ass."

"Y-You have? You think I'm sexy?" Ashley asked nervously and blushed

"Gorgeous. James was forced to take this all these years. You owe him so much."

"Really? Well, what should I-?" Ashley asked before she was pinned to the bed and kissed upon.

It lasted for a few minutes before Jessie pulled back and looked into Ashley's eyes. "You listen to your Mistress. THAT is what you'll do."

"O... Okay."

"Lower your bottoms, I want to see your face when I fuck you." Jessie ordered sensually, stroking down Ashley's body with her gloved hand.

"I... Er... Okay." She gulped and nodded, doing as she was told

As she removed her pyjama bottoms, Ashley's cocklet was half-erect, the thought of being pleasured by a dominatrix was reminding her of Sabrina.

She licked her lips, shuddering softly

"This isn't good. Not good at all. We need to fix this." Jessie answered, gripping Ashley's cocklet and began to jerk it off, making it harder while feeling hot herself.

"J... Jessie." Ashley shuddered and moaned

"Hmm?" Jessie asked as she still continued to jerk Ashley off. "You got that wrong."

"M-Mistress. Mistress. I'm sorry." Ashley moaned, feeling Jessie began to finger Ashley's hole while jerking her off.

"Good girl."

Jessie continued to tease and play with Ashley, asserting her dominance over her.

Something she wanted to do for years!

'God, this feels GREAT! FINALLY. After all this time. I've got her!' Jessie thought as she pinned Ashley and readied herself to fuck her tight hole. 'I am going to enjoy this!'

With one thrust, Jessie plunged her strap-on into Ashley's tight ass, making the trainer moan as she felt her pucker hole stretched out.

She has been training with Pikachu but he was only five inches

This was different. Over eight inches deep and filling her ass.

She had not felt so full in months!

"You're tight! This is amazing!" Jessie moaned happily, her breasts bouncing as she fucked the 'twerp'

"Mistress!" She moaned

'Music to my EARS!' Jessie moaned as she emulated having an orgasm "Come on you whore! Moan!" She shuddered

Ashley did as she was told, moaning loudly as she felt her ass stretching out as she had mini-climaxes and squirted from her cocklet.

"Mistress! Mistress! More! You feel so good!"

"You slutty twerp! I want you to say it!" Jessie ordered. "Say you're 'a slutty twerp'!" She leaned down and pinched Ashley's nipples.

"I'm a slutty twerp!" She screamed, her legs wrapping around Jessie's hips and helping her go deeper

"F-Fuck, that's it. That's it! I-I'm cumming!" Jessie moaned, feeling her pussy stir from the stimulation

... and she stopped

"M-Mistress. Why? Why did you stop? I'm close." Ashley moaned

"Because you didn't beg."

"Mistress. Please. PLEASE! Your slutty twerp wants to cum! She begs! She's begging!" Ashley moaned, feeling cucked

"Hmm... I don't think you're being sincere." Jessie frowned playfully, taking a step back

"No. No, please. Mistress. I am. I AM being sincere!" Ashley begged

"Isn't that sweet?" Jessie smiled as she twisted Ashley's nipple.

Ashley closed her eyes and whimpered

Outside the room were James and Meowth who were playing 'Go Fish'.

It was the only thing James wanted to do after they kidnapped Ashley

Well he would have been happy for Jessie to fuck him, but she wanted Ashley

"Got any threes?" Meowth asked

"Go fish." James answered as Meowth drew the card

"So what now? We gonna give the twerp back for Pikachu?" Meowth asked

"Maybe." James shrugged

"So err. Not a fan of Jessebelle but you're okay with Jessie?" Mewoth asked

"Really? During this?" James deadpanned

"I'm just sayin'." Meowth shrugged

"It's not that simple." James rolled his eyes

"AAAAHHHH~!" Ashley moaned from within the room.

"Yeah, guess not." Meowth answered

"Any fives?" James asked

"Dang it." Meowth handed over his hand

"I win." James put his cards down.

*time skip*

It was the morning, Ashley was a heavily panting tired cum covered mess. Jessie was hugging the 'twerp' while asleep

"You little whore." Jessie mumbled into her ear as she slept "My dirty little whore. Good girl." She then stood tall, dusting down her cloths before walking out

As Jessie walked outside, James and Meowth were asleep and leaning against each other.

"Wake up." Her heeled foot came down, kicking the two lightly

The two fumbled down and woke up. "GAH! Oh, Jessie. You done?" James asked

"Yes. Let's go." She nodded and walked away

So, the three Team Rocket members left, leaving Ashley on her own.

Back at the Pokémon Centre, everyone was panicking where their friend was.

"Huh?" May blinked "Where's Ashley?"

"I dunno, she was here last night." Brock answered

"Maybe we should get Officer Jenny?" Max thought rationally.

"Pika! Pika-Pi!" Pikachu left the Pokémon Centre to try and find his trainer, going all 'Detective Pikachu' on this.

The others blinked and followed

Pikachu sniffed the air and looked around, leading the way and caught a familiar scent. One he knew all too well. "PIKA!" He pointed and ran after the scent.

"Where's Pikachu going?" May asked

"He's Ashley's first Pokémon. He knows where to find her." Brock answered

"I-I can't. Keep going." Max panted, slowing down. "I'll catch up."

"Okay." Brock nodded and held back

May continued running with Pikachu and saw a building where Pikachu found the open door and entered

"Hello?" She called

"Huh? May? Pikachu?" Ashley asked as she yawned and got up, exposing herself to May.

"Pika!" Pikachu leapt into Ashley's arms

"Oh, my gosh!" May whispered, seeing Ashley in this glistening cute form...and was going to protect her.

**To Be Continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	13. Latias Chapter 13

**Ash Ketchum Crossdressing One-Shots**

**Latias Chapter 13**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own Pokémon. All rights and credit go to Nintendo and Game Freak**

**Author's note:**

To everyone who's reviewed and reading this story: Thank you.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a while since Ashley was captured by Team Rocket. Well, 'captured' was a loose term.

The group were getting close to Lilicove City, but it was a day's walk away.

They were taking a rest near an open lake which seemed to connect to the ocean and large rivers from the mountains.

"Let's take a break." Ashley suggested

"Yeah, good idea. We've been walking a while." Brock agreed, Max falling to the ground and onto the soft grass

"AH~, soft." He sighed

Ashley giggled, patting his head

"Pika, Pika-Pi." Pikachu called out, running around and rolled in the grass

Ashley laughed at her partner's attitude

"Hey, I'll get lunch on." Brock added

"Sounds great." May answered. "Who wants to go for a swim?"

"Me!" Ashley grinned

'Ashley. In a bikini?' Max thought with a small blush.

"We'll get changed behind the bushes." Ashley spoke and pointed and dragged May behind the bushes

"Wh-whoa!" May panicked going back in the bushes with Ashley

"What?" Ashley blinked

"You just-sudden grab. Okay?" May answered, blushing gently.

"Okay." She blinked

Soon, the two began to strip off and get changed into their bikinis.

May looked at her, gulping softly

She saw how slim and tan she was, having such a feminine figure something more than she'd have.

... and the small penis

Wait.

"A-Ashley. Are-are you?" May whispered, not believing what she saw.

"Huh?" She blinked "You saw me naked a while ago."

"I-No, I did but...You're a boy?" May asked very confused.

"No." She frowned

"You're not?" May blinked.

"I may have been BORN a boy, but I AM a girl." Ashley answered clearly.

"I-I'm sorry, Ashley. I didn't know." May apologised

"It's fine." Ashley smiled

Soon, the two girls got changed into their bikinis. May getting into a sapphire blue bikini that hugged her C-Cup breasts and soft square ass.

Ashley, meanwhile, had a basic red one piece

"Let's just hope Brock doesn't let all this get to his head." Ashley teased

"Does he do that a lot?" May blinked

"He likes women." Ashley explained. "Remember those Nurse Joys?"

"Ah. I got you. And what about you?" May nodded and then asked

"No. Not me." Ashley shrugged

"So you don't like girls?" May asked with a small frown, as if disappointed

"No, I like girls." Ashley answered.

"Oh... then what did you mean?"

"Brock sees me as a friend. Not as someone who he can try and woo." Ashley answered

"Oh!" She nodded

"Come on, we're missing out on swim time." Ashley smiled, pointing to the lake.

"Okay." May nodded

The two headed to the lake with a sprint and jumped in, causing a large splash and ripples near the shore; while the bracing cool water chilled them from the hot sun.

"This feels nice!" May sighed happily

"A bit bracing when you get in, but great." Ashley smiled, beginning to swim around.

She laughed, diving under the water

"Hey, wait up!" May dived under next

"They seem to be enjoying themselves." Brock commented

"Yeah." Max said with a wistful sigh

"You okay, Max?" Brock asked as he made sandwiches

"Are-Are you staring at Ashley?" Brock asked

"W... what?! N... No!"

"Max, it's fine. I go after girls too." Brock answered

Ashley giggled as she swam... Only to be lifted out of the water by something invisible grasping the back of her bathing suit

"Wh-whoa! Hey! What's going on?" Ashley gasped as she was being lifted

"Ashley!" May gasped

"What the-?" Max gasped

"Wait, is that-?" Brock asked, trying to see the being lifting Ashley up

Ashley looked over her shoulder, trying to see what was there

And she could SWEAR that she felt this feeling before. "Wait. Latias?"

"Lati-what?" The siblings asked as a Pokémon appeared over Ashley

It was a serene white Pokémon with red straight wings, a red 'face-plate' with yellow eyes, a blue triangle on its chest and white arms. It was smiling as it saw Ashley and spun her around playfully.

"Laa~!" The Pokémon sang gently in a female sounding voice, nuzzling against Ashley's cheek

"Latias! It's great to see you!" Ashley hugged the Legendary Pokémon

"La~ La~!" The Pokémon smiled, lowering them into the water

"Latias. The Legendary Eon Pokémon." May whispered in awe.

"Oh I missed you!" Ashley giggled

"You know it?" Max asked

"Yeah, we met back in Alto Mare." Brock nodded "Latias and Latios were the defenders of the place."

"You met Latios? Whoa! You guys are awesome!" Max smiled

"Want to stay for lunch, Latias?" Ashley offered as she tried not to look upset at the mention of Latios

"Laa~." Latias nodded with a smile, hiding her sadness.

Ashley nodded and kissed her cheek gently

"Let's swim a little." Ashley whispered

Latias nodded, rubbing her head against her cheek again

"Come on, let's swim." Ashley answered, gently splashing Latias and swam

Latias giggled, her body glowing and changing shape

May and Max blinked as they saw Latias change shape, turning into a brown haired girl that had a hairstyle that looked like her wings, and wearing a red bikini with C-Cup breasts

"Good to see you can still do that trick." Ashley laughed happily

Latias smiled as she splashed into the water and began to catch up to Ashley

Ashley giggled and splashed back

"They...They're good friends. Aren't they?" May frowned

"A bit more than that." Brock nodded

"'A bit more'? What do you mean?" Max asked

May however knew what Brock meant. How Ashley liked girls.

"But she's a Pokémon." May said

"Yeah, doesn't stop her." Brock sighed.

"What doesn't stop her?" Max asked

"I'll tell you when you're older." Brock answered

*time skip*

The group were now resting by the lake's side, enjoying lunch with their Legendary Pokémon friend with Latias eating rather eagerly

"Wow, she's got a good appetite." Max blinked

"Hmm~" Latias nodded

"Good?" Ashley smiled

Latias nodded happily and fervently, eating the sandwich and continued.

She cuddled Ashley, smiling all the while

'I-I guess...I'll just be 'the friend'.' May thought sadly

Latias blinked, looking at her suddenly

"H-huh?" May jerked back, thinking that Latias could read her thoughts

Latias was silent, still and looking May in the eyes with an innocent expression

"I-I'm gonna take a short walk. I won't be far." May spoke quickly, standing up and began to walk

"May?" Max blinked "Where's she-?"

"Maybe she needs space, Max." Ashley answered even if she didn't know why she was so upset

May was walking around the lake, trying to be on her own.

May began thinking back to that day, when she first saw Ashley naked. How she just casually allowed herself to strip before her...This feeling in her chest and how she felt towards her.

How she found her a few weeks ago after her run in with Jessie, naked and tired. Sweaty and exhausted

And during that time...She wanted to get close to her.

To protect her from everyone

'I. I want to protect her. Hold her. Oh, Arceus...Am? Am I? Do I LIKE Ashley?' She thought with a blush

Back at the camp, Ashley was dressed back in her normal clothes with Latias staring and watching in wonder

"What is it, Latias?" Ashley asked kindly as she put her shirt on.

Latias moved her face close to Ashley's and smiled widely, her smile going so wide her eyes closed and her head tilted

"You are so CUTE!" Ashley whispered, kissing Latias gently

Latias squealed lightly and deepened the kiss

'I've missed kissing you.' Ashley thought gently as she held her close

Unknown to the two of them, Max was spying on them. A young boy enthralled by his hormonal emotions.

He was hidden in the bushes, just staring

He gulped as he saw them, just looking. Not trying to do anything wrong. He was just curious.

Ashley moaned, Latias gently removing her shirt and sucking her nipple

"Laa~!" Latias moaned gently as she felt her body being lovingly molested by Ashley.

Max's face turned to a bright red and he fainted, over-stimulated by the sight.

Ashley sucked gently... Before the two off them slipped and fell in the small lake

SPLASH!

The two laughed happily, rubbing their bodies together as Ashley's cocklet rubbed against Latias' skin

Latias was soon rubbing the cocklit with one of her human hand, the other rubbing Ashley's ass

"Latias~, I. I love that." Ashley whispered, wanting to make love to the Pokémon

She kissed her lovingly, moaning. The raven haired sissy reached down and began to gently rub Latias' clit

"Laa~, Latias." Said Pokémon-human moaned as she pressed her breasts against Ashley's flat chest.

Over in the bushes, May saw the two and began to finger herself. She was getting excited by the sight...and she wanted to hold Ashley.

She wanted to be the one doing this to Ashley

But for now...she'd have to wait.

*The following morning*

Latias and Ashley were hidden in the bushes, panting and smiling as they held each other gently

"I've missed you." Ashley whispered lovingly.

"Laa~." Latias sang gently, taking a PokeBall off Ashley's belt

"You. You want to join my team?" Ashley's eyes widened in shock.

"Laa~." She sang and nodded

She kissed Ashley again, kissing over her neck and cheek while giggling

Ashley giggled and moaned. "PokeBall. Go." She panted and gently pressed a PokeBall to Latias' skin.

Latias turned into red energy and was absorbed into Ashley's PokeBall, shining

1...2...3...

CLICK!

Ashley now had Latias. Her friend and lover from Alto Mare.

She kissed the ball... And it disappeared

"See you soon." Ashley whispered gently

Over by Brock, May and Max, they were waking up from their sleep.

May had passed out a bit away from Ashley and Latias, having been masturbating to the two the whole time they had been having sex until she had passed out

'Ashley.' May whispered to herself as she felt her sticky fingers, sitting up slowly

'How long. Did I play with myself?' She thought in worry

**To Be Continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	14. May Chapter 14

**Ash Ketchum Crossdressing One-Shots**

**May Chapter 14**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own Pokémon. All rights and credit go to Nintendo and Game Freak**

**Reviews:**

Thor94: It's coming up.

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yes, yes they are.

**Here are some reviews answered from our own GreyKing46:**

thor94: Planning on it

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Yep. And the original plan for the movie was for Ash to take her with him on his journey.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Ashley and her friends were now in the city where May had won her last Contest Ribbon, she was over the moon

She had gained all five ribbons, now able to enter the Grand Festival!

She can try and achieve her dream!

"Congratulations, May!" Ashley hugged her friend.

Hugging someone she saw as a little sister or the girl next door she tutored

"Thanks, Ashley. You-You're the best." May blushed, happy from that compliment.

She felt the small bulge against her crotch, since she and Ashley where hugging as tightly as they could. Ashley wasn't hard, it was just that the presence of her masculinity always left a SMALL bulge. May felt it and was happy, pushing against it softly

'May?' Ashley thought gently as she felt her small bulge being pushed gently

She always wondered if May did this on purpose, the brunette doing this every now and again when they hugged

"Hey, why don't we go out to celebrate?" Brock asked "There's a bar near the Pokémon Centre."

"Let's go there then." May nodded

"Am I old enough to enter though?" Max wondered

"We'll get you some water." Ashley chuckled, rubbing his head.

"Plus it's nearly your bed time anyway." Brock joked

Max just yawned gently, trying not to show it. "It isn't."

"Yes, it is. Come on." May chuckled

"Fine." He huffed.

"One water. Maybe a lemonade. Then off to bed." Ashley encouraged rubbing his back

"Thanks, Ashley." Max answered

As the four headed inside the bar, they were greeted by the barkeep and went to a table.

Brock grinned, getting a bunch of drinks for everyone

"To May!" Ashley and Max raised their glasses to them

"Thanks guys." May blushed, sipping her wine

"My sister, the next Contest Champion." Max began to foresee his sister's future "Mum and dad will be so proud!"

"Th-thanks, Max." May whispered

"Hey, who knows...Might be put in a hall of fame." Brock followed up, pointing towards Ashley.

"Brock, don't jinx things." Ashley shook her head, having her own drink.

She smiled at Max as he laughed. There had been something weird happening since the incident with Latias, she woke up to find some semen on her lips. She just assumed it was Pikachu, he had a habit of doing that with her and Misty back in the past after the two had fallen asleep from too much sex but it tasted a bit different. Maybe he was eating too much ketchup

"Pika!" Her partner cheered, drinking from a small bottle of ketchup happily as he joined the toast

The group continued to drink, except for Max, he was told to go to the Pokémon Centre to go to sleep.

Brock was flirting with the Nurse Joy; leaving May and Ashley alone and together.

"I'm proud of you May." Ashley smiled, especially as she had basically trained the brunette coordinator

"Thanks, Ashley. I-I couldn't have done it without you." May answered, holding her wine glass in her hands

She was taking a nervous sip and looked away almost every time their eyes met, like she is as scared to look into Ashley's brown eyes for too long

"May? What's wrong?" Ashley asked in concern, not seeing May like this in a long while.

Sip

"Nothing." She said "Just still a bit overwhelmed."

"Oh, okay. Well...I guess we just need to take it easy for a little while." Ashley answered

"What do you mean?"

Sip

"May, what's wrong? You've been avoiding me since Latias and the lake." Ashley asked

"What? Nothing's wrong!"

SIP!

"May. Talk to me. Am I a bother?" Ashley asked kindly, holding her hand.

"No! Of course not! You never could be!" May gasped

"I just feel like I did something wrong." Ashley answered.

"You... Didn't do anything wrong." She said sadly

"Oh. Listen, May...If there's anything I can do for you, just let me know." Ashley answered, hugging her.

... And why was May suddenly kissing her?

'Hmm?' Ashley blinked as she felt May's soft lips.

Her eyes blinked before they slowly began to close

May slowly guided her arms around Ashley, her slightly drunk breath dancing on their lips.

Neither was truly drink but their inhibitions had been lessened

May pulled her hands up and around Ashley's body.

He gently ran his fingers through her green hair, holding her close passionately "You made mistakes in the past and I panicked instead of taking your word as flirty like you meant it. I... I'm not good with girls. I'm sorry. I tried my best."

She lightly squeezed Ashley's chest, feeling the bra she had under her cloths

"May~. Let's go." Ashley moaned and looked lovingly at her.

"Go where?" May panted, hearts in her eyes

"My room. Now." Ashley answered. "Follow me."

May nodded and followed like a loyal dog, bringing her bag with her

They headed to the Pokémon Centre, a room that Ashley had reserved for herself.

Only tonight it would have a second occupant

The two entered and Ashley felt herself get hot, wanting to be with May.

She sat down, May almost looming over her from the low light

"May. You look beautiful." Ashley whispered lovingly.

"You... Sexy..." May panted, undoing her shirt and throwing it to the floor

Ashley was amazed at May's bosom, feeling jealous of her size, but was happy with who she was...and she nuzzled in close

She kissed and licked them, moaning against them as she tried to make May feel happy

"AH~! A-Ashley." May moaned, feeling her kisses and licks on her bosom; leaning in forwards, she held onto her lover and friend.

She caressed Ashley's head gently, undoing her belt and dropping it with her hip bag

"May~." Ashley looked up, feeling her cocklet slowly twitch as she saw May's naked body as May pulled down her tight biker shorts, a strand of pussy juice connecting her slit to the shorts

"I... I've got something..." May gulped "Something special for us."

"What is it?" Ashley asked. "Whatever it is, I'll be open with it." She smiled

May opened her bag and, almost like history was repeating itself, pulled out a strap on like Misty had three years ago.

Some differences this time, though. The dildo was a two way one, so it would go inside May as well as Ashley. Two, it was ruby red. And three, it was shaped like a Blaziken's cock

"Oh my Arceus!" Ashley blushed as she saw this, seeing the menagerie of strap-ons.

Plus it looked like it shot fake cum

"It was expensive... But I wanted to make you feel better than anyone ever has before." May panted

"May. You WONDERFUL woman." Ashley smiled, seeing her being treated like this.

May smiled and slid the harness on, moaning as one side of the dildo entered her vagina

"A-AH~." May moaned as she felt the dildo enter her, making her twitch gently. "I-I need. The lube."

"Lube?" She asked curiously

"I don't want to stretch you out dry." May answered, reaching down and picked up a jar of lube with said jar having been hidden under several other items deep in her bag

"Is that for my ass? Or for the dildo?" Ashley blushed

"Yes." May smiled and nodded

Ashley blinked, being pushed onto her back

May took the lube and rubbed it on her dildo and teased it around Ashley's pucker hole

Ashley whimpered, looking deeply into May's eyes

"Tell me. If I hurt you." May asked, not wanting to be too hard on her.

"It's fine." Ashley smiled up at her "You could never hurt me."

"Okay." May nodded, kissing her as she entered her pucker hole, the feeling of the double-ended dildo push into her and into Ashley, the warmth of the lube made the feeling even more wonderful

It felt like they were one

"MAY~!" Ashley moaned happily, feeling the dildo stretch her hole

"You're. So tight." May panted, thrusting away in her hole, feeling Ashley's hole quiver

Ashley whimpered, May's strap in definitely being the THICKEST she's had in her asshole

"M-May. It's. So thick!" Ashley moaned, her cocklet bouncing with each thrust, her body arching back from the sheer size of it. "I feel so full!"

"Ashley. I-I'm cumming!" May moaned, squirting over the dildo while the strap-on released some fake cum into Ashley's hole

"Already?!" She gasped in pleasure

"I'm. Sorry. My first. First time." May panted as she apologised. "I want. I want more."

Ashley smiled and kissed her before rolling them over

"A-Ashley? What're you-?" May panted, seeing Ashley on top of her.

"Relax." She smiled, beginning to bounce on May's lap

"Ah~! A-Ashley!" May moaned, feeling the dildo deepen within herself and Ashley, feeling the thrusts and squirts from the fake cocks.

Ashley moaned, being sure to bounce and grind as sexily as possible

"A-Ashley~!" May moaned, gripping her lover on her lap, keeping her there while they made love.

Because that's what they were doing

The two remained in their sensual embrace, May moaning heavily and climaxed once again into Ashley's ass and the two rested

Even if Ashley had yet to cum, which was surprising since normally Ashley was the one cumming a lot

"A-Ashley. I-I want. To change." May panted, pulling out the dildo.

"Change?" She asked

"I've. We've been using the double. I want to try another toy." May answered.

"Okay." Ashley nodded, curious what May was going to do next

She pulled out a new toy a vibrator bead.

It was shaped like a Delcatty's paw, a pale cream with a strange material for the pads of the paw

"Oh. Wow." Ashley gasped, seeing it.

May nodded, pressing a button and then pressing the paw against Ashley's cockpit pad side down

"AH~! May, this is nice." Ashley smiled as pleasure shook through her body

"I want you to feel good." May smiled happily "This does feel good on my clit so I was hoping you'd like it."

"I do." Ashley responded, arching back lightly.

She was giving small, whimpering moans. Sounding so innocent and cute

'I wish this wouldn't end. I want her to cum.' May thought lovingly.

She kissed Ashley's stomach and nipples, smiling as she saw Ashley's cocklit twitch

"M-May. I-I feel it. I'm-" Ashley moaned as she was almost about to cum "Cumming!"

Ashley let out a squirt of spunk from her cocklet, May smiling at her latest attempt.

"I made you cum." She smiled before she kissed Ashley

"You. Did." Ashley kissed back and held May.

The two panted, the vibrator against May's clit and Ashley's cocklit as they fell asleep

*The next morning*

Both May and Ashley were waking up, the feeling of the vibrator on their sensitive areas made it a much more pleasurable sleep and had lead to a rather messy bed

"Hmm~..." May moaned as she awoke, having a mini-orgasm... Before she noticed dried semen on her breasts

"Huh?" She wondered as she woke up, looking down at Ashley's cocklet and saw that her cum was by her hips. "Ashley. Ashley. Wake up."

Ashley yawned, cum on her face, as she sat up slowly

"Huh? Yeah?" Ashley asked, waking up. "What is it?"

"Did-did you cum on my breasts last night?" May asked

"No." Ashley answered, smacking her lips gently. "Cum? Again?"

"That wasn't you?" May asked

"No." Ashley responded. "I may cum, but...not this length."

"So. Someone's been cumming on your face while we sleep?" May surmised.

"Yeah, but who'd do this?" Ashley wondered

"I can only guess it's Pikachu." Ashley added

"Is he always this horny?" May asked

"We've been a little slow but...We've been fine. He's never done this before." Ashley answered. "But it's not his taste."

"Well, all we can do is report it to the Pokémon Centre." May grumbled as the two started to gather their things "... Huh. This is weird."

"What?" Ashley blinked as May blushed

"One... one of my panties and a butt-plug I had bought has gone missing." She blushed

"...Who'd take a butt-plug and your panties?" Ashley asked. "Were you planning on using them on ME?" She teased

"The butt-plug, yes." May blushed "A present for you to wear while we travel."

"Awe~, you're sweet." Ashley kissed her. "Want to share a shower?"

"Sure." May nodded

Next door we find Max, lying on a bed. He was naked despite a pair of lacy red panties he wore. He was lying on his stomach, sliding a red butt-plug in and out of his ass "Ashley~" he moaned

**To Be Continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	15. Sceptile Chapter 15

**Ash Ketchum Crossdressing One-Shots**

**Sceptile Chapter 15**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own Pokémon. All rights and credit go to Nintendo and Game Freak**

**Reviews:**

To everyone who reviewed: Thanks for reviewing.

**Author's Note:**

Happy Halloween everyone, I hope you have a great time tonight. And remember:

#It's terror time again!#

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Ashley, May, Brock and Max were now in the Battle Frontier a location where Pokémon Trainers can become even better, putting their wits and strengths on the line. And Ashley was ready to take him on.

"Here we go!" Ashley cheered

"So, who're you going to face next?" Brock asked

"Er... The... Fourth one?" Ashley blinked

"That's 'Battle Queen Lucy'." Max answered, looking at the map.

"Cool. How long until we get there?" Ashley asked

"Um...About a day or two." Max answered as he walked strangely, his hips wiggling a bit uncomfortably as he walked

"Is he alright?" Ashley asked Brock

Brock shrugged, not really knowing what to say as he had been like this for a while

"Okay, I think we should take a break. We'll make a good start for tomorrow." May suggested

"Right." Ashley nodded, the group letting out their Pokémon

"Okay guys, let's have some fun." Ashley called out as she looked at her partners

Pikachu, Sceptile, Charizard, Donphan, among others. It was a large range of Pokémon.

Ashley sat down, getting some drinks and food

"Here we go, guys." Ashley smiled

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled as he began to dig in

Each of the group's Pokémon began to eat, enjoying themselves. But one Pokémon was looking at Ashley, Sceptile.

"Sceptile?" She asked in concern

"Scept." He purred, looking at her. Seeing her as a grown Pokémon and as an adult

"Are... You okay?" she blinked, holding out his food for him

Sceptile examined Ashley and then took the food from her hands, smiling at her gently as he began to eat.

"That's good. I don't want you to go hungry." She smiled

"Scept." Sceptile nodded and ate.

Pikachu noted how Sceptile was acting, like he wasn't 'too good' for the group, but more like he was trying to prove himself.

Prove himself for what?

The group waited and ate lunch, Max seemed to fidget every now and then, but aside from that it was fine.

"That was delicious, thanks Brock." May smiled

"No problem. Happy to make dinner." Brock chuckled

As he started to pack everything away

"I'm gonna go for a walk. Okay?" Ashley stretched

"Okay." Max squeaked

"Max, are you SURE you're okay?" May asked as Ashley walked off.

As Ashley walked, she didn't know who was following her. Her fully evolved Grass type.

The fully evolved grass starter was jumping through the trees, keeping silent

'Scept.' He thought, looking at Ashley, seeing her walk...and he purred as he saw her.

How her ass wiggled with each step

He felt his dragon-like cock throb as he saw her, wanting to pounce on her...and mark her as his own.

He smiled, munching his leaf. Remembering how much she had done for him

Turning him from a little Treecko to this strong and powerful Sceptile. He wanted to do something for HER.

Make her his, entirely

Ashley sighed and stopped, surrounded by trees and bushes. Unaware that her Pokémon was seeing her.

She sat down, unbuttoning her shorts

Sceptile's eyes widened, he began to see his chance, quietly as possible, he leapt down from the trees into the bushes.

Ashley didn't notice, her fingers playing with her cocklit and her balls

"Hmm~, I-I wish May found that plug. Would've felt really good." Ashley moaned only to feel a hand grasping her own and completely covering her small member

"H-Huh?" Who's? Sceptile?" Ashley gasped as she felt her cocklit being gently grasped

"Scep." He growled/purred down at her

"What're you-? Is-is that your cock?" Ashley moaned, feeling a long and thick member from behind her.

"Scep." He nodded but didn't move

"Do you? Do you want me?" Ashley asked

Sceptile nodded again, purring next to her cheeks and groped her.

Ashley whimpered and nervously rubbed her backside against his cock

"Oh~, does my cool guy want a slutty girl?" Ashley teased, helping rub her ass on his cock

She looked over her shoulder at him, her eyes having hearts in them

Sceptile saw how Ashley was playing with him, giving him confidence...and how he wanted her more.

He sat back, letting her take the lead. Let her entertain him

Ashley smiled, taking this charge and ground her ass against his cock, feeling like a 'slut' and she was enjoying it.

Because she was being HIS slut. She reached back and playfully took his twig from his mouth, putting it into her mouth

"How do I look?" She asked, twirling his twin in her mouth.

Sceptile looked up at Ashley, imagining her dressed like a rough dressed school girl...a bancho.

He smiled, nodding proudly

"Want me to play with your cock?" Ashley teased slipping the twig out of her mouth and rubbed his cock

"Scep." He nodded confidently

Ashley placed her mouth around Sceptile's cock, beginning to lick and stroke it.

She got on her knees, one hand around his red cock and the other holding his thigh

'So big. Must be like Charizard's.' She thought as she took it in her mouth

It was bulbous with bumps all over. It felt so warm and pulsed softly

"So big." Ashley licked her lips and began to lick his cock, coating it with her saliva.

"Oh Sceptile, it tastes so manly!" She giggled

"Sceptile!" The Pokémon moaned feeling his cock-head being teased by his trainer.

He ran his fingers through her hair, smiling proudly

Ashley moaned, gagging on her Pokémon's cock, feeling it almost touch back to the back of her throat.

The small bumps tickled her mouth and her tongue, a strange sensation that felt rather nice

Sceptile was moaning happily, bobbing Ashley's head on his cock, feeling how good this felt.

However he pushed her off his cock a few seconds later

"AH~. Sceptile? What's wrong?" Ashley panted, looking at his yellow eyes.

"Scep." He said, wiggling his finger lightly trying to tell her he wanted to see her dance

"Oh~?" Ashley asked, slowly getting up and began to sway, shaking her hips.

She giggled, giving a playful show

Sceptile licked his lips, seeing his trainer acting like a slut...and he was loving it.

She was dancing for HIM, giving him a show

He noted how it felt good, her stroking his member...and so he copied it, jerking himself off as he saw her dance.

But he was going slow, he didn't want to cum yet

"How's my ass, Sceptile? Soft for you?" Ashley teased as she shook her ass near his face

Sceptile hissed gently, wanting to grope and lick it.

He reached up and groped her ass lightly

Ashley moaned gently as she felt his claw-hands stroke and grope her.

"Please... Can we do it now?" She whimpered

"Sceptile." He nodded slowly, guiding her to his cock and prodded it near her pucker hole and pushed her down, filling her tight entrance with his bumpy cock

He held her hips, pushing in eagerly

"Scep-TILE!" Said Pokémon moaned happily, grunting as he felt his cock enter her and was throbbing deep inside her.

He was finally inside her

He and Ashley were joined; and he was going to enjoy EVERY second!

He held her ass, thrusting away

Bouncing on his cock, Ashley continue to moan, feeling this hard member thrust deep within her hole and was cumming from her cocklet.

"Oh Sceptile!" She moaned deeply

Over in the bushes, Pikachu could see full view of Sceptile fucking Ashley.

He was pouting but heard a noise nearby

"Pika?" His ear twitched and turned to the location of the other noise.

He walked towards the sound and Max

Pikachu's eyes widened and his ears perked upwards. He saw the young boy moaning as he pulled out a butt-plug from his rear.

Pikachu watched, seeing Max masturbating to the sight of Ashley being fucked by Sceptile, and grinned

'Pika-Pi.' He thought with a smile and sneakily crawled to Max.

He smiled and grasped the butt-plug, pulling it out quickly and suddenly

"AH~! Wh-who's? Pikachu?" Max panted as he looked back

"Pika." Pikachu smiled, waving the butt-plug and at the red lacy thong that Max was wearing

"I-I can explain." Max gulped, feeling caught out.

"Pika." He smirked, pointing at Ashley at Sceptile and then down at his own Pika-cock which was now hard

"You-You want me to-?" Max asked nervously.

"Pi. Ka." Pikachu nodded simply.

Over by the camp, May and Brock were cleaning up from dinner. "Where the heck, is Max and Ashley?" Brock asked

"No idea." May shrugged

"I'll handle this and set up camp. Do you want to look for Max and Ashley?" Brock offered

"Nah, I can help." She assured "I'm sure they are fine."

"Fair enough." Brock answered, appreciative of the help, while also feeling okay with May not worried about her brother and friend.

Back with Ashley, she was ready to climax again from Sceptile's cock. But she actually had an idea. "S-Sceptile."

"Scep?" He asked

"C-Cum. On my. Face." Ashley moaned, bouncing on his cock

"Scep~" he moaned in agreement

Ashley pulled herself up slowly, making sure the feeling of Sceptile's cock imprinted in her mind. As she emptied her hole from his cock, she let out a happy and lusty moan. Now that she was on her knees, she opened her mouth, aiming for the Poke-Cum.

He smiled down at her, rubbing his hard cock

"Sc-Scept!" Sceptile moaned, his hips bucking and climaxed over face and into her mouth, getting onto her cheeks and into her hair.

Ashley moaned, her tongue swirling the cum around in her mouth

"Scep. Tile." Said Pokémon smiled tapping his cock against her face gently.

Ashley giggled, gurgling the cum in her mouth

GULP!

"Ah~." She moaned, gulping down her Pokémon's cum.

She rubbed her head against his thigh, his twig in her mouth again

"Gatcha." She teased

"AAHHH!" Max's moans could be heard from a few feet away.

Ashley blinked, the two looking up

The two got up and headed to Max's moans...and saw Pikachu fucking the young boy.

"PIKACHU!" Ashley's eyes widened

Pikachu stopped, Max whimpered and wiggling his hips

"Don't stop." He whined, cum on his face

"Pi-Pika-Pi!" Pikachu looked nervously at his trainer.

And if you don't know what he just said: 'I can explain everything!'

**To Be Continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	16. Anabel Chapter 16

**Ash Ketchum Crossdressing One-Shots**

**Anabel Chapter 15**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own Pokémon. All rights and credit go to Nintendo and Game Freak**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a couple of days after Pikachu's and Sceptile's escapades with Max and Ashley respectively, Pikachu was being punished for fucking May's little brother.

By Ashley, of course. A small Pokémon chastity belt

Meanwhile she had spoken to Max about all this

And after finding out about the missing butt-plug and red thong, that mystery was sold and May had stern words to her little brother.

Or should we say... Her little sister

Yeah, since Max...or as she wants to be called 'Maxine', had watched Ashley, she wanted to be just like her. Even stooping to using her sister's own toys.

Oh yes, she'd been punished for cumming on Ashley's face for a year straight but they forgave her. And now she was all dressed up as a girl, following in Ashley's footsteps

And for good measure, they had kept the butt-plug she'd been using in her butt until they said so.

Maxine was now dressed as a girl, the four walking through the forest

'I can't believe I didn't notice.' Brock thought to himself, feeling oblivious to his friends and now he has three girls with him

One of them was a boy not that long ago.

"Okay, so; here we are." Maxine spoke, showing the location of the next and potentially final Frontier Brain.

Well, the second to last. The penultimate

"Well...Here we go." Ashley gulped, getting excited while also getting a bit nervous.

The Battle Tower

"We'll be cheering for you." May patted her shoulder gently.

"Yeah!" Maxine grinned

The four soon entered the Battle Tower, where they saw a lilac and white shirt wearing woman with lilac hair, light purple trousers and black flat shoes. She seemed to be flat chested, but beautiful

"Hello everyone. Welcome to the Battle Tower." The woman smiled

"Wow." Ashley blinked

"I am Anabel. The 'Salon Maiden'." Anabel bowed to Ashley.

"I'm Ashley Ketchum, from Pallet Town." Ashley responded as she bowed awkwardly

"I sense that you're uncomfortable...but excited." Anabel chuckled

"H-How do you-?" Ashley asked

"I'm a proficient psychic. I'm quite adept at empathic readings." Anabel answered

"Incredible." May blinked

"So like Ashley's fiancé." Brock nodded

"She has a fiancé?" Maxine asked in shock

"Yeah, Sabrina." Brock nodded, remembering that awkward day.

"I know about your exploits, Ashley. I've heard a LOT about you." Anabel answered with a smile "The Gym Leaders here like to talk to us."

Ashley blushed at that. "Does? Does Sabrina come around?" Ashley smiled

"Often." Anabel nodded "She loves telling me all about you."

Ashley was beginning to gush, feeling embarrassed by her fiancé's stories about her.

"She also brings Erika around sometimes." Annabel added "She likes being our maid."

"How many women does Ashley know?" May asked

"A few." Brock sighed.

"Can we meet up after this then?" Ashley asked and offered

"Sure." She nodded

"Thanks. Well, guess I gotta get ready." Ashley answered, readying a PokeBall.

"Three on three. You're not allowed to swap out or use items." Anabel answered, readying a PokeBall of her own.

"Right!" Ashley nodded

"Go, Alakazam!" Anabel called out, throwing her PokeBall

"Go!" Ashley threw her own PokeBall out

*Time Skip*

Ashley grumbled

She had lost

"Dang it." Ashley pouted as she and the others went to a cafe near the Tower so they could have smoothies.

That Annabel, she was communicating with her Pokémon via telepathy

It felt like an unfair advantage, but it was more a trust between both Trainer and Pokémon. She thought she got around this with Sabrina and Tate and Liza.

But Annabel... It was a whole new level

"Don't be upset. You put up an amazing fight." Anabel answered

"Not as good as I wanted." She admitted

"I'm sure with more training, you'll beat me." Anabel answered, giving her some hope.

"Yeah." Ashley nodded

Over with May and Maxine, May was teaching her new little sister how to be a girl.

Maxine was wearing a green thigh length dress, black flat shoes and knee length white socks with a simple green hair clip

"There, NOW you look a little more like a girl." May wiped her sister's cheek after spending the last five minutes doing her make up

"It feels weird." Maxine admitted

"It does after the first few times." May answered. "But you'll get used to it. Now, how about we go into town?"

Maxine nodded nervously and followed her sister, covering her front nervously and fidgeting a little.

She felt a bit underdeveloped

"You're gonna be fine." May reassured her little sister and walked with her.

She pulled out a specialised dildo that had a compartment for liquids.

A couple of hours later; Sabrina, Ashley's fiancé, arrived after responding to an email that Anabel sent her.

"Hello?" Sabrina called as she arrived at the Battle Tower

"Sabrina!" Ashley cheered as she saw her, running and hugging her fiancé

The two nearly fell over, Ashley hugging her tightly

"Ashley! My god. You've gotten more beautiful. You've been crying. Who did it to you?" Sabrina asked as she saw her.

"I'm happy to see you." Ashley whimpered softly, kissing her

Sabrina hummed gently, stroking Ashley's hair and head. Breaking the kiss gently, and looked at her.

"I missed you to." She admitted

"You're a lucky woman, Sabrina." Anabel spoke as she walked up to the duo.

"Oh, Anabel." Sabrina smiled

"She was feeling down, I thought bringing you over would cheer her up." Anabel explained

"Thank you." Sabrina nodded

"Anabel beat me." Ashley answered cutely and admitted

"She did?" Sabrina asked

"In my defence, she DID put up a good fight." Anabel responded

"You destroyed me." Ashley frowned

"Ashley. Do you want some loving?" Sabrina asked, tucking Ashley's hair behind her ear.

Ashley whimpered happily, nodding gently

"Mind if I join?" Anabel asked

"YOU want to join?" Sabrina raised an eyebrow

"I like watching." Anabel smiled

"Very well." She nodded

"Thank you." Anabel answered, following the two to their own room.

It was a large, fancy white and purple room

"You sure like lilac." Sabrina commented.

"And you like being a dom. I'm not commenting or complaining." Anabel answered

"Touché." Sabrina smiled softly

"I've got some toys by the side. If you need to get comfy, there's lotions and stuff." Anabel added

Sabrina smiled, pulling Ashley into a kiss

As soon as that happened, Ashley's foot popped, lifting up to her ass and Sabrina's hand came down and slapped said ass

Ashley gasped and moaned, deepening the kiss

"I've missed you, Ashley." Sabrina thought, using her psychic abilities to say what she meant.

'I missed you so much.' Ashley thought back, hoping she read her thoughts

Sabrina smiled at that, slipping off her panties and revealed her erect cock.

"Wow." Annabel blinked

"Come here, baby." Sabrina whispered, rubbing her cock on Ashley's ass.

"Let's do it." She gulped

"Strip." Sabrina ordered lovingly, putting her down on the bed.

Ashley nodded and did as she was told

Sabrina smiled and licked her lips, seeing her fiancé's ass and cocklet. "Have you played with yourself?" She asked

"No." She shook her head

Sabrina smiled, slinking down and gently rubbed her fiancé's cocklet. "W-What're you? AH~!" Ashley moaned, feeling Sabrina's tongue licking her member. "Sabrina!"

"I've been enjoying myself too much...I doubt you've had oral before."

"A... Few times." She whimpered

"Really?" Sabrina teased, lapping and teasing Ashley's cocklet

"But... You're better than them." She moaned

Sabrina smiled, taking Ashley's mini-member into her mouth and sucked on it, bobbing her head gently

Well she didn't NEED to move but making Ashley feel her lips moving up and down was the point

"C-Cumming!" Ashley moaned and squirted into her mouth

"AH~." Sabrina moaned gently and gulped it down. "My turn. Don't disappoint." She crawled up and made Ashley kiss her erect cock

"I've had practice." She said proudly

"Show me." Sabrina ordered with a smile as Ashley took Sabrina's cock and began to suck.

All the while, Anabel was enjoying the sight, rubbing her slit as she saw the two foreplaying with each other.

"So pretty." She smiled

"You're not recording this are you?" Sabrina moaned

"No." Anabel responded

"Why not?" Sabrina smiled as she held Ashley's head gently, pushing even more of her cock into her fiancé's hole.

"... Good point." She commented

Anabel quickly went to get a camera to commemorate all this.

"Ashley, you HAVE been practising." Sabrina moaned happily.

She ran her hand through her hair, showing her love and appreciation

Anabel smiled as she set up the camera to record the video. 'Oh, I can't wait to tap that.' Anabel thought as she fingered herself.

Ashley purred around Sabrina's cock, wiggling her head and pushing it deeper

'Beautiful!' Sabrina thought as she came in Ashley's mouth Ashley pulled back until only the head was in her mouth, letting it simply flow into her mouth

Ashley mumbled, wanting to savour and keep the taste within her mouth.

It was like she was sucking from the tap

"Ashley. I want to fuck." Sabrina licked her lips.

"Fahk?" Ashley asked innocently, cum still in her mouth

"Hmm." Sabrina nodded. "And maybe...we can have you lose your cherry."

"Huh?" Anabel and Ashley looked at her.

"Have you fucked a girl yet?" Sabrina asked, pulling out of Ashley's mouth.

Ashley shook her head, cum still in her mouth

"Anabel. Why don't you come here?" Sabrina asked

"Oh~? I think I know what you're doing." Anabel smiled as she swayed over.

She giggled, this being new to her

"Anabel, I'll fuck my fiancé's ass. YOU get her cocklet." Sabrina instructed with a smile as she held Ashley up and against her chest

"A threesome?" Ashley panted.

"Of course. My gift to you." Sabrina kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay." Anabel nodded, showing off her dripping pussy. "Come in whenever you're ready, Ashley."

Sabrina smiled and walked over, Ashley's cocklit bobbing with each step

"Here **I** cum." Sabrina teased, shoving her cock into Ashley's hole and made her lover hard again, even though it was only a couple of inches.

She was walking to Annabel, bounding Ashley with every step

"S-Sabrina! My ass!" Ashley moaned with each step, feeling her body shudder from each one.

They soon stopped as Anabel's ass and pussy were shown to the two.

"Your choice, Ashley. My good girl." Sabrina kissed her again.

"I... Am I big enough for her to even feel?" she asked, feeling ashamed suddenly

"Size isn't everything, Ashley." Anabel answered reassuring her. "Come on, try it."

"I... Vagina?" She gulped

"Okay." Anabel smiled, spreading out her pussy to Ashley's cocklet.

"Now. Push. Forward." Sabrina guided her lover's cocklet into Anabel's pussy

Ashley gulped and did as she was told

As she pushed, Ashley felt the warmth of Anabel's slit; the moist wet folds of her vagina. She was going to lose her virginity in a 'Psychic trainer sandwich'.

She moaned, going cross eyed and cumming

"Congratulations. You're not a virgin." Anabel smiled, slowly slamming her hips against Ashley's member.

"And we'll be getting a baby." Sabrina smirked

"A-A baby?" Ashley moaned, her cocklet twitching inside of Anabel.

"Your cumming in a girl's pussy." Sabrina chuckled, thrusting away

"But-But I-" Ashley moaned, her eyes rolling back in her head from the double lots of pleasure.

"It's fine. I'll have your baby. Maybe Sabrina'll have one soon too." Anabel panted, slapping her hips against Ashley's

"Depends how much she's got until she dries up." Sabrina giggled

Upon hearing this, Ashley was bucking her hips quicker and quicker. Climaxing into Anabel's pussy with as much cum as she could.

Sabrina grinned, groaning as she came in Ashley's ass

"First cum." Anabel smiled gently, keeping Ashley's cum in her pussy

"Your turn, baby." Sabrina slowly pulled out of Ashley

Ashley nodded, falling to her knees

"Ah-ah~. Not yet, baby. You've yet to cum...HERE!" Sabrina smiled, sitting on the bed and exposed her pussy.

"Help." Ashley whimpered

"Hang on, I think I have something." Anabel spoke, looking under her bed.

"I can't feel my legs." Ashley whimpered

"Need some help?" Sabrina asked as she leaned up

Ashley nodded, grabbing her arms

"Now. Come here." Sabrina leaned back and let Ashley fall on top of her.

"Oof! S-Sorry. Your...Your front. So soft!" Ashley apologised and began to melt into it.

"It's fine." Sabrina smiled

"Ah-ha! I have it." Anabel popped back up, now wearing a lilac strap-on dildo. "Knew this would come in handy."

"Get to it." Sabrina grinned

"Nice and lubed up already." Anabel teased, rubbing Ashley's butt and slowly entered her.

Feeling her ass filled once again, Ashley's cocklet hardened and slowly entered Sabrina's pussy

They all moaned, enjoying it

"S-Sabrina! I-I'm in you!" Ashley gasped happily, realising that she was now inside her fiancé

She kissed her deeply, shuddering

The three thrusted against each other, feeling their stimulation reach a climax, Ashley cumming straight into Sabrina's pussy

Again and again and again

Sabrina was panting, hugging Ashley close, feeling her cocklet throb while she came herself squirting on her own breasts.

*time skip*

It was a couple of days later, Ashley was given a rematch to face Anabel.

The group and Sabrina where sat in the audience

"You ready, Annabel?" Ashley smiled

"Yep. You better not go easy on me." Anabel nodded

"Never." Ashley grinned, the two unleashing their PokeBalls

**To Be Continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	17. Hoenn Filler Chapter 17

**Ash Ketchum Crossdressing One-Shots**

**Hoenn Recap Chapter 17**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own Pokémon. All rights and credit go to Nintendo and Game Freak**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Ashley was now back home in Pallet Town, after the intense battle between her and the Battle Frontier, she was offered the chance to become a Frontier Brain but she respectfully declined, wanting to travel a bit more before settling down

"So, when am I going to expect grandbabies?" Delia asked happily, seeing her daughter again.

"Err... Maybe a year?" She blinked

"Feels too long." Delia sighed. "I see that young 'Maxine' has become a bit more comfortable."

"Yeah, wish I could travel with them more." Ashley sighed

"Well, at least they're together." Delia answered, stroking her cheek. "You and Pikachu are still together. Have you taken that chastity belt off him?"

"Yes." She nodded with a laugh "How's... Dad? Mum? Still unsure what to call her sometimes."

"Your father's fine. But I understand your confusion. And...There's news." Delia smiled, holding her daughter's hand.

A small baby, just a few months old

"M-Mum? Is-is that?" Ashley gasped, seeing the baby.

"Say hello to your baby sister." Delia smiled.

The baby had small wisps of brown hair, wearing a pink onesie.

"What's her name?" She asked eagerly and a tiny bit jealous

"She name's Riku." Delia answered.

"Land?" She smiled

"Yes, I hope you're not jealous." Delia responded and asked hopefully.

"Jealous she was born as a girl, but can't help that." Ashley admitted

"But you'll always be my baby girl." Delia stroked her cheek.

"Hmm~." Riku grumbled gently in her sister's arms.

"Hello sis." She smiled

The little baby looked up as she woke up, seeing her sister for the first time.

Her brown eyes stared up at her, connecting...and she gave a toothless smile.

"Adorable." She smiled

"She is. And I'm sure that she's gonna grow up idolising you." Delia answered

"Really?" She asked sadly

"You're her big sister. A talented trainer." Delia answered "She'll love you."

"I hope so." Ashley cuddled her little sister.

"Pika-Pi." Pikachu went up and hopped onto the table, looking at Riku.

"... Hey, Riku. I have a friend for you." Ashley suddenly smiled, pulling out a PokeBall

Riku looked up at the PokeBall and to her sister, completely confused.

Ashley smiled and opened the ball, a Vulpix emerging and yawning cutely

"Vul~. Vul?" The little Vulpix yawned and looked up at Ashley.

Ah~." Riku looked at the fluffy Pokémon and her eyes sparkled seeing it.

"Pikachu and Sabrina's Ninetail's third child." She explained to her mother quickly, then looking down at her sister "I think the two will be ever friends."

"THIRD? Been busy, haven't you?" Delia smirked at Pikachu

"Pika." He laughed nervously

"Every chance he gets." Ashley laughed

Riku and the baby Vulpix looked at each other, Riku reaching up to stroke her fur while the baby Vulpix sniffed Riku gently

The two smiled, the baby giggling while Vulpix squealed happily

"Instant-clicked." Ashley chuckled "Knew it."

"Well, I think it's time for someone's dinner." Delia spoke as she reached over and picked up Riku

"Ahahaha!" The child giggled

"You're breast-feeding her or bottle feeding?" Ashley asked curiously.

"Yes." Delia smirked and lifted her shirt.

"Oh." She smiled happily

"I'll make some tea." Ashley answered, getting up from her seat and went to the kitchen. Giving her mother and little sister some time. 'She'll grow up beautiful.' She thought happily.

*Time Skip*

Ashley was spending time with her sister, after her escapades in Hoenn, she felt like travelling again. But where too? Professor Oak was meant to be visiting with an old colleague

She was taking her sister up to Oak's lab to see her partner's

"We're gonna see some friends. Won't that be nice?" Ashley bounced Riku gently in her arms.

"Ahahaha!" The baby laughed

As they headed to Professor Oak's lab, they saw the backyard where hundreds of Pokemon were playing.

"Ooh!" Riku said in amazement, stars in her eyes

"Want to see everyone?" Ashley bounced her sister in her arms.

The child nodded, giggling

Ashley entered the Professor's lab, announcing herself and her sister.

"Professor?" Ashley called out.

"Yes, but you have to understand that, Gary is doing work for me." Professor Oak spoke to someone.

"Professor?" Ashley asked

"And those other 'Trainers' you had, it's a wonder they got as high as they did." An elderly voice responded. "I need someone to be a research partner."

"Hello?" Ashley asked again, calling out.

"Professor Oak? It's Ashley!" She called

"Oh, Ashley! Yes, come in." Professor Oak responded as he and the other man walked out of the room.

It was Professor Oak and another elderly Professor.

He was wearing a blue waistcoat, white long sleeved button shirt and brown tie, black trousers and light brown shoes. His face was rough and elderly, looking like he was older than Professor Oak with a bushy white moustache, side-burns and somewhat spiky hair.

"Professor Rowan, this is Ashley. Ashley, this is Professor Rowan, an old friend of mine and a form of superior to me." Professor Oak spoke

"So, this is the Champion of Hoenn? Quite young." Professor Rowan stated. "And your sister, I believe?" He asked somewhat gruffly.

"Yeah, this is Riku." She smiled

"Hm." Professor Rowan looked down and saw Riku. "Well, I heard you're a talented trainer. And that you're in a slump?"

"Yeah. But I was just visiting to see my Pokemon." Ashley answered

"They're outside." Professor Oak answered

"Thanks." Ashley nodded and was about to leave

"Hmm. Definitely strong-willed that one." Professor Rowan answered

"She is. I've known her since she was a child." Professor Oak followed up.

"I wonder." Professor Rowan brushed his moustache with his fingers.

Outside the lab, Ashley was surrounded by all her Pokémon, seeing all of them after so long. Meganium, Tauros, Lapras, all her group and friends. They were excited to see her again while also wondering about Riku in her arms.

"This is Riku. My little sister." Ashley explained, Riku coward in her arms after being seen upon by her older sister's Pokémon. "Easy guys. You're scaring her."

Milly, the Miltank she raised from a calf, walked forward slowly and sniffed the child

"Hey, Milly. This is Riku." Ashley introduced them

Riku calmed down, reaching for the cow Pokémon

"Mill?" Milly reached up with her snout and felt Riku's hand. It felt soft and warm...aside from the gentle patting from her hand.

"Mill!" Milly cheered.

Riku giggled happily at Milly and looked up at her sister. "You like, Milly?"

Riku nodded and giggled

"Milly, think you can spare some milk?" Ashley asked

"Mil, Mil!" Milly nodded and used 'Milk Drink'.

Doing so, allowed Milly to create a bottle filled with milk and handed it to Ashley.

Professor Rowan saw how Ashley was treating her sister and her Pokémon. How a kind and thoughtful trainer. One who showed experience despite her age. He saw a great potential within her.

"Yes. Yes, she'd be perfect." Rowan thought wisely and spoke to himself like a grandfather.

"What're you thinking, Rowan?" Professor Oak asked

"Sinnoh. She could benefit greatly going there." Rowan answered simply.

"Sinnoh?" Oak asked

"My region." Rowan stated simply. "I'm certain that Ashley would do well there. Maybe teach a few things along the way."

"Ah." Oak nodded

"And who knows; maybe it'll bring that fire back in her heart." Rowan added

Over by Ashley, she was giving Milly's milk to Riku with a smile on her face. "Here you go sis."

Rika suckled away happily, drinking Milly's milk.

It seemed that the Trainer had a handle on being a parent. And a future mother. But what will await her in the newest region?

**To Be Continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	18. Dawn Chapter 18

**Ash Ketchum Crossdressing One-Shots**

**Dawn Chapter 18**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own Pokémon. All rights and credit go to Nintendo and Game Freak**

**Reviews:**

Carneyjarred: It's possible. We've got 'Arceus' in the characters.

Guests: Blame Grey. He came up with this story idea, plus the anime has shown that Ash **has** crossdressed before. So if you feel uncomfortable and weird with this story, take it up with the Pokémon company.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

We return once again, but now in the Sinnoh Region. Ashley and Brock had travelled there with a new adventure in mind and a new drive. They were also met with a new travelling partner. A sixteen-year-old girl called 'Dawn'. She had long blue hair, blue eyes, wearing a black shirt-skirt with a pink hem covering a white vest underneath covering her B-cup breasts, a dark pink scarf, a white hat with a pink PokeBall symbol on the centre, kneecap-high black socks and shin-high pink boots.

They had just left Sandgem Town heading to Jubilife City. Having caught and met new and familiar Pokémon along the way

As well as some new ones

"So, where too now, Brock?" Ashley asked as they were on the road to Jubilife.

"Not long, about ten minutes." Brock answered, checking the map.

"Good." Dawn muttered

"Dawn? Are you okay?" Ashley asked kindly

"I-I'm fine." Dawn answered gently as they walked onwards. "My feet are just killing me."

"Shall we wait here then?" Ashley asked

"We've only got a few minutes left. See? There's a sign." Brock answered

"Let's hurry." Dawn urged

"Sure." Ashley nodded as they picked up the pace...and lifted up Dawn onto her back. "You said your feet were hurting, right?"

"Th... Thank you Ashley." She blushed

"No problem." Ashley answered as she carried Dawn while she and Brock walked to Jubilife.

"Pika-Pi. Pika-Pikachu." Pikachu commented as he walked along-side with them

"I know, but she's our friend." Ashley answered

"What did he say?" She blinked

"He wants to ride on my shoulders, but there's no room." Ashley explained

"... He can ride on my shoulder." Dawn assured

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled and leapt onto Dawn's shoulders as one of Dawn's PokeBalls opened

"Huh?" Ashley asked

"Bun-Bun!" A brown and white furred bunny Pokémon cheered as it appeared

This Pokémon was called Buneary

"Bun-Bun." The Pokémon smiled, patting Dawn's shoulder to show where Pikachu could go.

Right next to her

"Careful guys. I can only carry so many." Ashley answered as they got closer to Jubilife.

"Says the girl who carried around a Larvitar like it was a backpack." Brock joked

"Hey, leave Terry-Rex outta this. He was smoll." Ashley pouted cutely, making Brock laugh.

"You... Called a Larvitar... Terry-Rex?" Dawn blinked

"BROCK wanted to call him 'Nibbles McNom'." Ashley answered as she puffed her cheeks out childishly

Brock and Dawn laughed at that, Dawn not knowing how much history Brock and Ashley have had together, and Brock just enjoying the nostalgia.

"Hey, we're here." Brock pointed out.

"See? Got here in no time." Ashley grinned

"Wow, you're right." Dawn answered as she was put down...which made Pikachu and Buneary shimmy onto her shoulders a bit more.

"Let's go to the Pokémon Centre." Ashley urged

"Hmm. Oh, straight on and to the right." Brock pointed as they walked through the city

The girls nodded, taking in the sights

Jubilife was much different to Sandgem, Floraroma and Twinleaf. Instead of being a small rustic location, it was a big bustling location, filled with people and tall buildings that could almost be called 'skyscrapers'

It wasn't like anything that Dawn had seen before

"Whoa~. This is amazing." Dawn whispered.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded and leapt down from Dawn's shoulder.

He took off running, taking in every sight

"Pi-, dang it." Ashley looked on and sighed gently.

She knew he'd be back soon, she just wish he didn't do this so often

But since they travel to new worlds so much and so often...it had to be taken in stride.

*time skip*

"Phew, we needed this." Brock sighed as the trio lied down on beds

"Yeah." The girls nodded

"So, where's the first Gym? I don't think we've seen one yet." Ashley asked

"Sheesh, can't you calm down yet?" Brock sighed. "Can we have five minutes, please?"

"Sorry."

The group had begun to relax now, after getting a couple of lemonades to soothe their bodies

"Hey, Ashley. Want to go shopping?" Dawn asked

"Yeah, sounds good." Ashley nodded. "Brock, you want anything?"

'Your mum's phone number.' Brock thought to himself. "Maybe some food, but we can get that before we leave here."

"So nothing in particular." Ashley got up in understanding.

"Yes." He smiled

"Okay, see you later." Dawn waved as she got up and left with Ashley

And bluenette held the raven haired girls hand and giggled as they left

"They're getting close." Brock sighed and commented

Ashley and Dawn headed out to the nearby shopping centre.

And Dawn, because of her being a big girly girl, was really excited for dressing up

'I feel like I'm going to be there for a while.' Ashley thought cheekily.

But she wasn't complaining

As the two headed to one of the larger shopping centres, Dawn and Ashley were taking their time and enjoying every second.

Dawn grinned and giggled, excited about this prospect

"Oh, what about this one?" Dawn asked as the two looked through the clothes.

This being a fancy and beautiful pink dress

"Oh, WOW. That looks just up your street." Ashley smirked. "Hmm. Are these my sorta speed?" She asked, pulling out a shirt and trousers.

"A bit bland." She shrugged

Ashley grumbled gently. She hadn't worn dresses in a while, so she was a little out of practice.

"Ooh! What about this?" She smiled, showing Ashley a new set of shirts and trousers that had very interesting designs based off legendary Pokémon

"Hey, Ho-Oh and Lugia!" Ashley smiled, reliving the memories of knowing these two Legendary Pokémon.

Now she was getting what Dawn meant

"You know about these two?" Dawn asked

"Yeah. I even saw them." Ashley nodded. "Try these now?"

"Sure." Dawn nodded, blushing and stars in her eyes

The two headed to the changing rooms and went to get changed.

And so the date began

The two continued, switching and swapping clothes, commenting on what they like and disliked; heck even blushing at each other because of the accidental blushes at any panty shots.

They'd spent an hour in the store and taking a break

"Good thing there's a cafe here." Ashley chuckled as they rested

"Yeah." Dawn nodded, sipping some coffee

"So, what should we do next?" Ashley asked as she took a bite out of a sandwich

"Hmm." Dawn hummed

"Pika-Pi." Pikachu spoke tiredly, sleeping next to Buneary.

"Bun~." She handed and snuggled against him

"Awe~, aren't they cute?" She smiled

"Yeah." Ashley giggled

Dawn looked down at the coffee and then at Ashley nervously.

"You okay?" Ashley asked

"I'm...nervous." Dawn answered honestly

"About?"

"Certain things." Dawn answered. "About...About us." She mumbled.

"Us?"

"Ashley. Since...Since you came to the Region. I-I've sort of..." Dawn blushed and covered her face

"Sort of?"

"Grown fond of you." Dawn answered

"I see." She blinked, wondering how much Dawn would continue

"I. I've never felt this way before. I just...I didn't think I'd feel like this towards a girl." Dawn answered "That I'd fall in love with a girl."

"Dawn." Ashley gasped as she heard that, hearing that Dawn felt that way to her.

She blinked, looking at her closely

"I-I'm sorry." Dawn blushed and apologised.

"What? You did nothing wrong." Ashley frowned

"But. I. I don't know how to feel." Dawn answered

"Dawn." Ashley held her hand. "It's okay." She reassured her.

"Listen, I'm not offended. Nor should you be ashamed. Okay?" Ashley answered. "You're a growing woman who's exploring your preferences."

Dawn looked at Ashley and sniffed gently.

"If you want...we'll take it slow. And if you still feel the same, it'll be alright. Okay?" Ashley answered

"Okay." She nodded, wiping tears of joy away

"Atta girl." Ashley smiled, taking Dawn's hand in her own.

**To Be Continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	19. Zoey Chapter 19

**Ash Ketchum Crossdressing One-Shots**

**Zoey Chapter 19**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own Pokémon. All rights and credit go to Nintendo and Game Freak**

**Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: There's a chance.

Redboat: Thanks very much.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a few weeks down the line, Ashley and Dawn had gotten closer since Jubilife and Dawn had become much more comfortable with being with Ashley.

Both had also been doing great in their goals of gyms and contests

"So, where's next?" Ashley asked

"Solaceon Town." Brock answered. "Not a town with contests or gyms, but it's a good place to rest up."

"Oh well." Ashley shrugged

"Though it gives us a good time to soak up the surroundings." Dawn answered. "Maybe there's a place in the city we can train?"

"Is there nothing 'special' with the town?" Ashley asked

"There're ruins. But I doubt that we'll see anything new...or just bring back memories." Bock answered

"Not even a hot spring or something?" Ashley complained

"No. But there's a Pokémon Day-care." Brock answered. "Maybe a couple of ranches."

"Huh, cool." Ashley answered sadly, wanting to go to a hot spring just once on this adventure.

Soon as they arrived in Solaceon Town they noted a familiar person they met up with spiky red hair.

"Hey, it's Zoey!" Dawn smiled, waving and calling out to the person

"Hey." The tomgirl waved

Zoey was a rival coordinator of Dawns, wearing an orange down vest, long-sleeved purple shirt that covered her B-Cup breasts and blue jeans.

She normally wore suits and similar attire in tournaments

"Hey, you guys. How's it going?" Zoey asked as she saw them.

"Great, just came into town." Ashley answered

"How long have you been here?" Dawn asked

"A couple of days. Just practising really." Zoey answered.

"There's a training ground?" Ashley asked

"Kinda, there're open fields around here and battles help till the ground for farming." Zoey pointed out and Ashley was gone

"Yep, that'd do it." Brock deadpanned with a sweatdrop.

"Oh Ashley." Dawn sighed with a wishful smile

"I'll keep an eye on her." Zoe said with a spark in her eye

"Really? Thanks." Dawn answered as Zoey went off to keep an eye on Ashley

*time skip*

Ashley was sitting on the side with Zoey, having spent some time training with their Pokémon.

Zoey has a lot less Pokémon that Ashley, training a few Pokémon to be amazing in beauty

"Thanks for the training." Ashley smiled

"No problem. I learned a lot." Zoey nodded. "How long have you been on the road since I last saw you?"

"Since you last saw me." Ashley joked

"Yeah." Zoey nodded. "So, have you and Dawn done anything yet?"

"No!" Ashley gasped

"Taking it slow?" Zoey asked, slyly moving her hand over to Ashley's thigh

"Yeah." Ashley nodded

"And...Making sure she's 'pure and innocent'?" Zoey teased as she grabbed Ashley's crotch and squeezed

"AH~!" Ashley moaned as she felt her crotch being teased. "Z-Zoey~!" and the grip tightened

"Want to go to a room?" Zoey asked, teasing her

Ashley flinched, nodding

Zoey lead Ashley up, using her two fingers and guided the Pokémon Trainer to a room in a ranch that she had booked

Ashley followed, gulping

As Zoey guided Ashley into the room, and bluffing the owner to allow her in, the two were now in Zoey's room with Ashley whimpering

"What's wrong?" Zoey asked, sounding concerned for her. Almost like a dominatrix.

"Am I hurting you?" She asked, loosening her grip on Ashley's groin slightly

"A-A little." Ashley admitted, since it was a while since she had been dominated by anyone.

"Well good." Zoe purred, licking her neck "I was planning on punishing for snatching that sexy Dawn away from me but we can call that your punishment and get straight to the fun."

Ashley shuddered as she melted onto the bed and panted, feeling her cocklet harden under her trousers.

Zoey grinned and pulled down her pants

Zoey produced a half-hard cock ready for some lubing from Ashley's cute mouth

Ashley blinked and blushed, gulping eagerly

"Say 'ah'." Zoey ordered

"Ah-Hmm~!" Ashley opened her mouth and felt Zoey's cock enter her mouth, her tongue resting under the meaty phallus

Her eyes watered a bit, moaning at the taste

"AH~, your mouth's so wet. You've had practice; haven't you?" Zoey moaned happily, slowly thrusting in Ashley's mouth

Ashley gagged gently, feeling her mouth slowly stretch open and her throat being prodded in

This cock wasn't the biggest she's had but since she hasn't had big dicks for a while, she is almost like a virgin when she gets a new one

"Ashley, are you an oral virgin?" Zoey asked, rubbing her cheek.

Ashley shook her head, sucking

"I guess you're not. You've got a VERY nice mouth." Zoey commented and climaxed in her mouth

Unlike her past lovers, Zoey was cumming like a hose! It was runnier than cum Ashley was use to, like hot chocolate, and it was just POURING out of Zoey's member instead of shooting several squirts

"HMM~!" Ashley's eyes widened as she felt the thick hot cum fill her mouth, there was so much, it was spilling out.

"G-Guess I was backed up." Zoey moaned but she didn't pull back, still cumming

"Hmm, hmm! AH~!" Ashley moaned, feeling the cum roll down her cheeks.

There was so much she could barley swallow even half of it

"You looked covered in it." Zoey smirked as she tapped her cock on Ashley's cheeks. "Hmm. I bet you LOVE this."

Ashley dopily nodded, looking up at Zoey and had squirted herself in her trousers.

Her face was smeared, covered in more cum than she ever had with a facial

"I hope you're ready...I'm gonna fill your cute ass." Zoey smirked "Now get on all fours."

Ashley nodded weakly and did so, stripping her trousers off and got on all fours.

She stood there, holding her ass high

"This looks so cute." Zoey smiled and slowly entered Ashley's pucker hole.

"So adorable. Such a bubbly butt."

"Please." Ashley panted, feeling her cocklet twitch. "C-Condom."

"Condom?" Zoey asked curiously

"I. I don't want Dawn to see. My slutty side. Yet." Ashley panted

"You telling me no?" Zoey purred into her ear

"N-No. I mean." Ashley panted, confused and worried

"Then I'm going in raw." Zoey said confidently, pushing inside

Ashley's eyes widened as she felt her ass stretch out.

Her tongue fell out, moaning as her mind exploded

"FU-WHA~!" Ashley moaned as she felt her pucker hole stretched out, loudly proclaiming as she was being teased open by Zoey's cock

"You tight whore." Zoey bit her lip

"Yes, yes! I'm a whore! A slutty whore!" Ashley moaned as her hips bounced "Fuck me!"

"AH, FUCK! YES! I'm CUMMING!" Zoey moaned, hugging Ashley's hips and teased her back with her breasts

She let loose another large burst of cum

Ashley's ass was filled with cum, feeling her stomach distend gently and bloat. Cumming herself and onto the bedding, Ashley fell onto the bed and panted

She could taste it in the back of her throat

"So, fucking good." Zoey panted and spooned Ashley lovingly.

Ashley panted, her eyes half lidded

"Such a good girl." Zoey praised her. "Would you do this with Dawn?" She asked

Ashley nodded quickly softly

"Then it's a date." Zoey kissed her cheek.

*With Dawn*

"ACHOO!" She sneezed as she was training with her Pokémon.

"You okay?" Brock asked

"I think so. Maybe just someone talking about me." Dawn answered innocently.

**To Be Continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	20. Infernape Chapter 20

**Ash Ketchum Crossdressing One-Shots**

**Infernape Chapter 20**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own Pokémon. All rights and credit go to Nintendo and Game Freak**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a few months later, Ashley and her friends were getting closer to the end of the region: the Sunyshore Gym. The last Gym before the Pokémon League.

"We can do this." Ashley mumbled

"Are you nervous?" Dawn asked calmly. "Or...are you worried for Infernape?"

"I-It's just." Ashley frowned. "Yes. I'm worried."

She looked down at her PokeBall, brushing her thumb against the button gently

"You've been training him. He's really strong." Brock answered

"Yeah but...not mentally. He's still worried about his 'Blaze' ability." Ashley responded "I don't want him to be scared of himself."

"I'm sure you'll find a way to keep him calm." Dawn answered

"Yeah." The Pallet town trainer sighed

"Hey, it's Sunyshore." Brock spoke, pointing to the entrance of the city.

"We are finally here!" Dawn cheered

"Yeah, we are." Ashley frowned and held her PokeBall.

"Pika~." Pikachu frowned, seeing his trainer sad like this.

Ashley sighed, rubbing her neck

The group continued to walk into the city, seeing the elevated paths having solar panels inside the path. "Whoa. Cool." Brock commented

"It looks confusing." Ashley admitted

"I don't think so. See? It's laid out clearly on the map." Brock answered

"Brock." Ashley frowned at him, her hand moving in a circular motion

"Oh, right. Sorry." Brock apologised, as he turned the map 180 so it was the right way up

"Ah. Right." Brock flinched as he saw the map.

"...Pokémon Centre's right there." Dawn pointed.

*time skip*

The trio were resting in the Centre. Ashley was trying to figure out what to do with Infernape.

The poor guy hasn't had the best history

Forced to his limits by his last trainer and given no affection, thrown away when it didn't meet his expectations; metaphorically spat at in the face when he tried to show any affection for any reconciliation...and his will was broken whenever he accesses his ability

She hugged the ball, sighing

"Pika, Pika." Pikachu frowned, nuzzling next to his trainer.

"Thanks Pika." She smiled

"Pika." Pikachu answered and then had a thought. He mimed out the plan to Ashley who's eyes widened from the suggestion.

"R-Really? Are you certain?" Ashley asked

"Pika." Pikachu nodded. "Pika-Pi." he tapped the ball.

"Okay." Ashley nodded

She left the Pokémon Centre, leaving a note for Brock and Dawn, before leaving for the forest just outside of the city; where they could have a lot of privacy and training.

She arrived in the darker parts of the forest

"Here we go." Ashley spoke as she opened her PokeBall and brought out her Pokémon: Infernape.

A hunched over long-limbed, slender brown and white furred monkey Pokémon with flames on the top of his head.

"Nape?" He spoke softly as he looked around.

"Infernape." Ashley spoke, grabbing his attention.

"Nape." He said happily as he looked at her

"Infernape." Ashley knelt down and hugged him.

Her Pokémon blinked in confusion and hugged her

Ashley stroked Infernape's back and whispered into his ear. "We're going to do some special training; okay?"

"Nape." He nodded curiously

"It's to help control 'Blaze'." Ashley answered making her look down

"I-Infer-Nape. Infernape." Infernape frowned; knowing that it was going to be difficult and dangerous.

"I know you're scared. But I KNOW we can do this." Ashley whispered, kissing his cheek.

"In. Fernape." He whispered back and felt his flames grow.

Ashley chuckled and smiled

She reached down and rubbed his crotch area, making his member grow in her hand.

"This is to help you feel good." Ashley reassured him as she smiled

"In-Infernape!" He blushed and his flames burned brighter.

Ashley smiled, giggling

"See? You're getting the hang of it." Ashley reassured him, rubbing his cock and slowly stripping off.

It looked so big and hard, so warm against her hand

"N-Nape. Infernape!" Infernape panted, his flames getting bigger and more intense; his cock hardening as he saw Ashley strip

She was soon naked

"In-Infernape!" Infernape blushed as he saw her. And saw his trainer nude before him...awkward and confused boner is awkward and confused but it made Ashley enjoy it more

She knelt down and licked his cock, making the FIRE/FIGHTING type excited and confused.

But it felt so good

"N-Nape." Infernape panted, his eyes getting a little hazed over but was holding Ashley's head as she licked and began to suck his Poke-cock.

"Good boy." She growled lustfully

Infernape looked on at Ashley, feeling his heat getting hotter and more primal. His member being licked and teased by his trainer and now feeling his emotions run wild.

His fire began to blaze

Infernape's ability was active, getting heated and excited, grabbing Ashley's head and then bobbed her heavily onto his cock.

Ashley's eyes widened as she was forced to take more of his member, gagging violently

"In. Fer. Nape! In. Fer. NAPE!" Infernape moaned, face-fucking Ashley

Ashley's eyes watered as she gagged louder and louder, her cum splashing on the floor

'Infernape! So big! So wild!' She thought in shock, feeling his knot slap on her lips.

It was almost painful, but her eyes rolled up in ecstasy

"NAPE!" Infernape grunted and came into Ashley's mouth again, flooding her hole with his cum.

It was overflowing in less than a second, spraying out of her nose any gap between her lips and his cock

"AH~!" Ashely's eyes widened and gasped heavily, feeling air back in her lungs.

"Infernape." He growled gently, pulling her up to her feet...and slammed her down.

Ashley gasped, lying on her back

Infernape had mounted Ashley, slamming his hips against Ashley's hips, filling her ass with his cock.

He was dominating, controlling. Holding her legs and pushing her knees against her chest as he acted like a wild beast

Ashley's eyes were rolling back in her head, feeling her body shudder from each thrust and beginning to cum from her Pokémon dominating her.

It was like a nonstop orgasm

And unknown to Ashley, Infernape was calming down, feeling Blaze burn out; his pent up stress and anger was being let out onto Ashley.

Blaze was still active but the madness was gone

"I-Infernape?" Infernape asked as his eyes weren't clouded over and looked down at Ashley who was a drooling mess and tried to keep up with his pace

"I-Infernape!" Infernape panicked, slowing to a stop and wanted to pull out. He didn't MEAN to hurt his trainer. But his ability, his cowardice, his wild abandon...what was he doing?

... And why was he stuck?

"Infernape! More!" Ashley moaned/drooled, showing she wasn't hurt, with his knot inside her ass

"I-Infern...Infer-NAPE!" Infernape understood and pushed his knot into Ashley's ass, making her hole stretch out as the two connected.

He panted, licking her nipples

"More. More keep going!" Ashley ordered passionately. "Faster! Harder!"

"In. Fer. NA~PE!" Said Pokémon moaned loudly as we leave the forest

*Time Skip*

Ashley whimpered as she walked out of the gym with a limp

"Okay, I don't know HOW you did it. But you did it. You're AMAZING, Ashley." Dawn smiled

"Yeah." Ashley smiled weakly

"What happened? What's wrong?" Dawn and Brock asked, noting her weak smile

"Just had... A rough night." Ashley smiled down at Infernape's PokeBall

**To Be Continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	21. Cynthia Chapter 21

**Ash Ketchum Crossdressing One-Shots**

**Cynthia Chapter 21**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own Pokémon. All rights and credit go to Nintendo and Game Freak**

**Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: I'm not going to 'at' you...Also, how'd you guess the chapter?

Redboat: Thanks

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

The Pokémon League. The pinnacle of all trainers' aspirations. To rise to the top of the mountain and conquer the peak.

The battle was hard, taxing on mental strength and strategy.

The Champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia. A being as strong as a team of Legendary Pokémon with her own team. The woman who stands above all on Mt. Coronet.

Was currently sitting with her opponent. Ashley, enjoying a coffee with her.

Taking a sip of her coffee, she placed her cup onto its saucer and then onto the table. "I'm still amazed by you, Ashley. You're one fantastic trainer."

"Awe~, shucks. Thanks." Ashley blushed, rubbing the back of her head.

"Still, it has been a long time since anyone has defeated me." Cynthia answered

Ashley nodded, blushing a bit as Cynthia was seen as one of the most attractive women in the world

"You've not said a lot since the match." Cynthia added, leaning down and looking into Ashley's eyes, Cynthia's head in her hand in a sensual pose with the woman's large breasts just... Hanging there

Ashley's face was flushed and red as a Tamato berry.

"Tell me, are you seeing anyone?" Cynthia asked

"I... Yeah." She gulped

"Really? Is she cute like you?" Cynthia asked

"Y-Yes she is. Why?" Ashley responded nervously... "What's with the look in your eye?"

"I've heard MANY things about you." Cynthia answered. "Sabrina, Professor Ivy, Anabel." She listed off some of the names of people that Ashley had been with. "You've had QUITE the journey."

She reached up, grasping her chin softly

"Hmm!" Ashley blushed. "I-well, I-" Mumbling before being kissed by Cynthia.

The blonde held her gently, kissing her lovingly

'Oh my, Arceus!' Ashley thought as she was being kissed by Sinnoh's champion.

"Ah~, Ashley. Can you bring your girlfriend here?" Cynthia asked

"Okay." She squeaked

"I'll be waiting at the Cressilia Hotel." Cynthia whispered and walked off

Ashley panted as she felt her heart thump in her ears...was this REALLY happening?

*Time Skip*

Ashley whimpered happily, dragging Dawn behind her

"So, run this by me again. We're going to one of the most expensive hotels in the region...as GUESTS?!" Dawn asked in shock.

"Yeah." Ashley nodded

"Oh boy." Dawn blushed as she used her hand like a fan.

The two entered the Cresselia Hotel and were instructed to go to the 'Champion's Lounge'.

Dawn gulped and followed

"Okay, here we are." Ashley whispered as she and Dawn reached the top.

CREAK.

"Enter." Cynthia's voice ordered gently and playfully.

"Cynthia?" Dawn blinked as she was dragged in

"Yeah." Ashley nodded as the two saw the Champion of Sinnoh.

"Oh. My god." Dawn and Ashley gasped as they saw a near-nude Cynthia. Who was wearing black lingerie.

"A-Ashley. What's going on?" Dawn blushed as she saw her.

"Dawn. You know how I have had multiple-?" Ashley asked

"I know." Dawn nodded, flitting between Cynthia and Ashley.

"Well... She wants us."

"Y-You do?" Dawn gulped, feeling small in the body department compared to Cynthia's DD-Cup breasts

"I do. And don't worry, you're quite beautiful." Cynthia answered reassuringly seeing how shy she was getting.

She kissed the bluenette carefully, her lips the epitome of gentle and soft

"Hmm~?" Dawn's eyes moaned as she felt Cynthia's lips.

"Hot." Ashley whispered, before feeling Cynthia's hand stroking her crotch area.

She let the older woman lead, she and Dawn were hers tonight

"Ah~, now...Who first?" Cynthia asked lovingly

"I think, Dawn first. Treat her well." Ashley asked with a wink

"M-Me?" Dawn blushed.

"I will." Cynthia nodded and kissed her, slowly guiding and stripping Dawn to the bed.

Dawn was soon naked, lying on the bed

"Such a beautiful girl." Cynthia smiled kissing and teasing Dawn's body.

"A-Ah~. Ash. Ley." Dawn panted, seeing her girlfriend stand there and biting her lower lip.

"Eyes on me, Dawn." Cynthia ordered gently and kissed her on the lips.

'She's so adorable.' Ashley thought, rubbing her cocklet as she saw the two kiss.

"Ashley, I'm feeling a little lonely." Cynthia spoke, wiggling her hips.

"H.. huh?" Ashley blinked, looking at the sexy black thing clad ass

"Do you want to taste my pussy?" Cynthia teased her.

Ashley nodded quickly, licking her lips at the thought

"Then come here." Cynthia pulled her lingerie down and showed her pussy

Ashley nodded, kneeling behind her. She grabbed the perfect ass and dove in, her tongue running along the soaked slit

"Hmm~, that's it. Tongue my slit." Cynthia smiled as she ate out Dawn.

"Cynthia!" Dawn moaned

'Cum, cum for me, Dawn.' Cynthia thought as she smiled internally. 'Squirt you little girl.'

"A-AH~!" Dawn moaned and squirted into Cynthia's mouth

She fell to the bed, shaking

Cynthia smiled, licking her lips as she held Ashley close, getting the fem-boy to make her cum. "I know you can do it, come on!" She urged

Ashley hummed gently, doing her best and then thought...to play with Cynthia's asshole.

She smiled cheekily, using her hand to begin to rub that hole

"AH~! Oh, yes! Cheeky girl. Yes, tease me!" Cynthia moaned "Fuck! Gonna cum!"

"HMM~!" Ashley smiled as she was now hard for her...and pulled back, wanting to fuck Cynthia, this woman was too much.

"Why'd you stop?" Cynthia asked...before she felt Ashley rub something against her slit. "What a naughty girl."

"I-I want to try." Ashley begged. "Please?"

"Go ahead. Nothing but my fingers and your tongue has been in there since my baby was born." Cynthia smirked

"Y-You're a mum?" Ashley asked in awe, not realising she was going to fuck a MILF. Prodding her cocklet into her pussy

"Yes, I'm a hot, horny MILF...and I want some fem-boy cock inside me." Cynthia teased, slowly prodding her pussy on Ashley's cocklet.

'F-Fem-boy?' Dawn thought tiredly as she heard her.

Ashley drooled with ecstasy, before shoving her cocklet within her. "HMM~! Eager aren't you?" Cynthia panted as she felt Ashley's member thrust within her.

"Yes!" She moaned lustfully

Ashley continued to fuck Cynthia, Dawn looking up at Cynthia's swinging breasts. And, on instinct, grabbed them and began to suckle on her teats like a horny baby.

Cynthia gasped and moaned

Ashley looked at Dawn, lusting after her as she was fucking Cynthia, feeling her warm wet slit hug her cocklet, wanting her cum inside her. "C-Cynthia. So good!"

"Good girl." Cynthia moaned

Dawn continued to suckle on Cynthia's breasts, teasing and rubbing the nipple; while also teasing her own clit, feeling hot and moist.

She masturbated to this whole event, finding it hot

"I-I'm cumming. I want to cum!" Ashley moaned, going to climax inside Cynthia.

"Do it. Fill my MILF pussy with your cum." Cynthia ordered lustfully

Ashley panted and squirted inside Cynthia.

Ashley moaned, her eyes fluttering closed

Cynthia hummed happily, feeling Ashley's cum inside her as the Fem-boy fell out of her pussy and landed softly on the bed. "Such a good girl. And good girls need rewards."

"Re... Ward?"

"Yes. Dawn, give her some love. I need to get something." Cynthia nodded

"Yes~!" Dawn smiled, going to Ashley and kissed her girlfriend, stroking her body against hers.

Ashley moaned, her tongue battling Dawn's

Cynthia smiled as she saw the two as she got herself a dildo from a bag she had prepared. She wanted to give the Sinnoh League victor a good present.

She licked it, getting it wet as she watched the show

Breaking the kiss, Dawn lifted up Ashley's cocklet and wanted to be one with her girlfriend.

"Here we go." She said shyly

"Dawn." Ashley looked up at the girl, slowly entering her with as much energy as she could muster, but due to her training with her fiancé and others, she could keep it up for hours.

Not that she normally used this, she preferred taking than receiving

"So cute. Like a vanilla couple." Cynthia smiled

"Hmm!" Dawn blushed as she WAS a virgin. Saving herself for Ashley.

"Oh~, so beautiful." Cynthia smiled, walking over and using the dildo, prodded Ashley's pucker-hole before she pushed it in

Ashley's eyes widened happily, feeling the dildo inside of her; making her cocklet harden inside of Dawn and thrust happily within her.

The two moaned, holding one another close

"A-Ashley~!" Dawn kissed her lover and girlfriend, feeling her hard cocklet inside of her.

It was different than her fingers

'Cum, cum for me. Please.' Ashley thought lovingly as she held and kissed Dawn.

The two moaned, their minds going white as they came together

Cynthia continued to smile as she saw the two. She knew that this was the best thing she had done in a while.

**To Be Continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	22. Sinnoh Filler Chapter 22

**Ash Ketchum Crossdressing One-Shots**

**Sinnoh Filler Chapter 22**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own Pokémon. All rights and credit go to Nintendo and Game Freak**

**Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Here's a cookie. *passes cookie*

Lord of Dong: Well, it happens at times.

**Here's a review answer from our own Greyking46:**

DarkSorcerer888x: Hey, it's almost like that's the method I did and we are just having fun with jokes and the fandoms memes

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Ashley was now back home in Pallet Town, ever since she had won the Sinnoh League she wanted to have some downtime. And she was spending it with her little sister, Riku; who was now about 2.

"Whee!" Riku cheered, playing with her sister.

"I gotcha!" Ashley caught her sister in her hands, though it was only an inch from her grasp.

"She's so cute." Dawn smiled, sitting next to Ashley.

"Ashley, there's someone here to see you." Delia spoke to her daughter.

"Huh, really?" Ashley asked

"I've got her. Hey, Riku." Dawn smiled tickling the little baby.

Ashley got up and headed inside...where she saw two faces she didn't think she'd see together. "S-Sabrina? Cynthia?" She gulped in shock

"Hello, Ashley." Sabrina spoke simply

"Hi~." Cynthia waved cutely.

"I'll leave you three to yourselves. I'LL be with Dawn and Riku." Delia added

"M-Mum. Help." Ashley frowned like a kitten and felt terror creeping up her spine.

Sabrina and Cynthia were looking at Ashley, who looked like two predators.

"Please, be gentle." She asked like a cute kitty.

Sabrina giggled, pulling a stroller out from behind a tree

"Huh?" Ashley asked in confusion. "Is-is that-?" She saw the stroller

"Yes. Your baby." Cynthia smiled, nodding gently. "I stopped by Sabrina to meet with you, have some fun. She just wanted you to be with your child."

"Can. Can I see it?" Ashley asked

"Of course you can." Cynthia nodded gently.

Sabrina backed off and let Ashley walk over, in the stroller, Ashley saw a tiny little baby. Wisps of violet hair wearing a blue onesie, covered in white blankets and asleep.

Ashley was choked up. She had a baby. Her own child. "Is? What is it?" Ashley whispered, not wanting to wake it up.

"A boy." Cynthia answered with a smile. "Your son."

"My baby boy." Ashley reached down, stroking his soft cheek gently and unintentionally waking it up.

"Uh?" The baby mumbled waking up and looked directly at Ashley with the same eyes as her fem-boy mother.

Ashley whimpered, joyfully

"Hi~, hi baby. I'm your mother." Ashley carefully scooped up her child and cradled it, crying happily as she felt his immediate connection.

She giggled, planting a kiss on her child's head

"Does he have a name?" She asked with joyful tears

"His name's 'Salem'." Sabrina smiled. "I wanted to name him something else, but Anabel was adamant."

"What did Ana call hers?" Ashley wondered, holding her son close "And... What gender is it?"

"It's a girl. And she's called her 'Sera'." Sabrina smiled hugging Ashley. "And we've all missed our lovely mummy."

"I'm sorry." Ashley mumbled against her "I'm being sure to stay for six months before I go on another journey. I promise."

"You better." Sabrina whispered lovingly in Ashley's ear. "I've been a VERY~ patient fiance." And rubbing behind Ashley's ass, was the familiar feel of Sabrina's futa cock.

"So... Wedding in those six months?" Ashley asked nervously

"I don't care if it's a shotgun-wedding now. I want my wife home." Sabrina smiled. "But yes. We'll be married. WITH perks."

"Perks?" Ashley gulped

"You've been making love and being loved with Cynthia...AND others. I'm going to make CERTAIN we do this right~." Sabrina smirked, kissing Ashley.

"Not near the baby." She warned

"Of course. Our babies will be asleep when we do it." Sabrina answered

*Time Skip*

It was a couple of months later, Sabrina and Ashley were now married and going to their honeymoon suite.

They where only staying for the weekend but they wanted it to be magical

Delia and Ivy were looking after their grandchildren while the newlyweds were having their MUCH needed respite.

Coming through the door was Sabrina wearing a white suit and trousers, white shoes and a purple flower; carrying a white wedding dress wearing Ashley in her arms.

The door was opened by Sabrina's psychic abilities which helped a LOT.

On the fingers of the two was a pair of gold bands on their left ring fingers. They were married.

"Here we are." Sabrina smiled as she walked through. "Married."

"Yes, we are." Ashley answered as her arms were looped around Sabrina's neck.

As the two went to the bed, Ashley was laid lovingly on the quilt; with Sabrina kissing her passionately.

Sabrina was happy, her Ashley looked so beautiful all for her

Sabrina looked at Ashley and began to psychically strip her off. Meaning to take her clothes off.

"Wait." Ashley asked

"What?" Sabrina stopped

"With your hands. Please." Ashley asked

"... Very well." She smiled

Sabrina continued to do what her abilities started and stripped off Ashley by hand. Splendidly taking her time with each item of clothing.

Her fingers moved very slowly, teasing the both of them while savouring the feeling of her lovers soft skin

Within minutes, the two were naked. Sabrina's futa-cock hard and prodded Ashley's pucker-hole gently.

"Ready, love?"

Ashley just leaned up and kissed her lover, slowly inserting her cock into her tight ass.

Sabrina whimpered in pleasure, a strange sound coming from such a strong woman

"Y-You're in me." Ashley moaned happily, feeling her wife inside of her. "Fuck me, my love."

Sabrina nodded and kissed her

The two continued in their passionate love-making, long into the night and into the early dawn.

Several orgasms had shot through them

The two were hugging, Ashley spooning her wife with her hands gently around her cock.

Ashley slowly woke up after a small while, tiredly kissing Sabrina's neck.

She moaned against her lover's skin, her fingers continuing to slide up and down Sabrina's cock

Oh she loved saying that. She, Ashley, had a cocklit while Sabrina had a COCK!

"Hmm~." Sabrina moaned cutely, feeling her cock being stimulated again, even hours of lovemaking from last night.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, enjoying the feeling

"You're insatiable." Sabrina teased, feeling Ashley's kisses on her neck.

"Good morning, to you too." Ashley teased. "Your cock is just magic though."

"It is. But last night was only part 1 of our honeymoon." Sabrina moaned.

"We have another day." Ashley nodded

"Yes. But, I have MUCH to teach you." Sabrina smiled.

"What do you mean?" Ashley questioned but not slowing down her motions.

"I'm going to train you in being a dominatrix."

"A... Dominatrix?"

"Yes. I've heard of what's been going on. Your little escapades. Helping your Pokémon. Other girls. I think you'd be a GREAT dom in training." Sabrina answered. "You've shared SO much with me...I want to give YOU something."

"O... Okay." She gulped

"Don't worry. I'll show you EVERYTHING you need to know." Sabrina answered. "But first."

"First?" Ashley blinked and was pinned down and Sabrina's cock was by her lips.

"Time to give you some 'milk'." Sabrina smirked "So open your pretty little lips."

Ashley licked her lips and opened up, sucking on Sabrina's cock happily.

This would take some time.

*Time Skip*

We return back to Pallet Town, month four of Ashley's break from being a Pokémon Trainer. She was spending some MUCH needed time with her babies. Sera and Salem.

While also learning the Dominatrix trade from her wife. She honestly found it interesting, seeing it as a form of training.

It was like training a person to listen to you. Like training a Pokémon.

Heck some techniques even crossed over between the two fields

"Ah, ah. Ah." Sera reached up to her step-mother.

"I think someone's hungry." Anabel chuckled as she picked up her daughter.

"Ah, ah." Salem reached up too.

"I think we can stop here for now." Sabrina smiled gently and picked up Salem

Both mothers began to feed their babies. It was adorable. Sabrina breastfed Salem, while Anabel gave formula to Sera.

Ashley sat between her wife and their girlfriend, having the time of her life.

**To Be Continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	23. Professor Juniper Chapter 23

**Ash Ketchum Crossdressing One-Shots**

**Professor Juniper Chapter 22**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own Pokémon. All rights and credit go to Nintendo and Game Freak**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was the end of Ashley's break from being a Trainer, she was ready to go travelling again. And where she was going? The Unova Region.

Travelling far off to the sea, they soon saw the start of the newest town: Nuvema Town. A quiet little location where Pokémon Trainers start.

As Ashley docked with her mothers and Pikachu, because she would never leave him be, they were going to the town.

Ashley smiled as she got off the boat, dressed in a new look

Ashley was dressed in baggy black trousers, red and black sneakers, a blue and white zip hoodie and a red cap with a blue PokeBall symbol.

"Why did they choose such an unsexy outfit." She frowned softly, her lovers having picked this new travel outfit, and sighed. She just had to get use to it

"Pika-Pi." Pikachu spoke gently, hopping up to Ashley's shoulders.

"Yeah?" She smiled

"Pi. Pika-Pi." Pikachu nuzzled under her chin

"Yeah, I know. It's just us for now." Ashley answered

"Pi-KA." Pikachu nodded

"Ashley, don't forget your luggage." Delia spoke as she and Ivy were going to the next town over.

Just for a little vacation

"I won't, thanks." Ashley answered, grabbing a bag. "I'll go see Professor..."

"Juniper. An old colleague and friend of ours." Professor Ivy smiled

"... You had threesomes?" Ashley asked without hesitation

"Was it THAT obvious?" Delia sighed, thinking they were being subtle

"But yeah, we DID. But it was years ago." Ivy nodded

"...Do I have-?" Ashley asked

"NO. You don't have any half-siblings with Professor Juniper. She was VERY adamant about wearing a condom each time." Ivy sighed "Well, unless we did anal. Which was a lot. She loved anal."

"Hmm!" Ashley blushed as Pikachu nodded, looking at Ashley. "I-I'll say 'hi' for you two then." She blushed

"Okay, see you later." Delia and Ivy kissed their daughter's cheeks to say goodbye until later.

Ashley saved, seeing the two leave

Ashley and Pikachu walked the path to Numeva Town, thinking of all the new Pokémon they could meet with.

Unknown to the two of them, a large black shadow flew over them...and it looked draconic.

"Huh? What's-?" Ashley asked as she saw the shadow and then looked up to see a black skinned Dragon-Like Pokémon above them

"Pika?" Pikachu looked up as well.

"MOVE!" Ashley screamed as she saw the large Pokémon's tail glow blue and shoot down a powerful bolt of blue lightning down at them; aiming to hit them.

Both Pikachu and Ashley dodged out of the way, the Draconic Pokémon looked down at them with a vengeful glare.

"What's that?" She blinked

"Pika! Pika-Pi!" Pikachu called out

The Draconic Pokémon roared a deep throaty roar down at the small Electric-type, powering up its black tail to a brilliant lightning blue and shot down a massive Electric attack at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, RUN!" Ashley called out

But it was too late, Pikachu couldn't dodge the massive blast from the black Draconic Pokémon; Pikachu screamed in pain as it was flung to the ground, unharmed but something was wrong.

"Pikachu!" Ashley called out as the Black Draconic Pokémon slammed down to the ground and glared right into Ashley's eyes. It stood tall, red sclera with white pupils, blue markings and black scales.

The Pokémon growled at Ashley and seemed to huff at her. With a great flap of its wings, Ashley saw the Pokémon fly away.

"Pi...Ka..." Pikachu grunted as it tried to get back up.

"Pikachu! Hang on!" Ashley called out and raced to her partner Pokémon, she picked him up and cradled him. Not fully understanding what just happened...but she knew one thing.

That fucking dragon was a dick. And NOT the good kind!

Continuing to follow the path, Ashley raced to Numeva Town, going to find professor Juniper. To tell SOMEONE what the hell happened to Pikachu.

In the trees of the forest, a tan-skinned girl with bushy purple hair saw Ashley running. She didn't know what Pokémon Ashley was carrying, but she could see that she was just a 'newbie', at least in her eyes. Having no context of what just happened.

Pushing through the forest, Ashley managed to get through and arrive to her destination.

"Someone! Help!"

"Huh?" A woman turned around

"Someone! Please help!" Ashley called out

"What is it?" A woman with curled light brown hair and a white lab-coat and vest and green skirt, C-Cup breasts and long legs spoke as she saw Ashley.

"We were attacked. By a Pokémon." Ashley explained, though her out of breath talking was getting the better of her.

"Quickly this way." The woman spoke, leading her to a Research Lab.

Ashley didn't think of anything about it, thinking this woman knew the region's Professor.

As they entered, Pikachu was put on a healing platform and was left to rest; though it WAS intense

"What happened, Miss?" The woman asked as she scanned Pikachu.

Ashley began to recount what just happened. Explaining everything she had in detail.

"You. Met Zekrom." The woman whispered in shock

"Who?" Ashley asked

"The Legendary Pokémon of Ideals. One of this Region's most powerful Pokémon...But to target a Pikachu of all things." She responded. "A Pikachu...Are you, Ashley Ketchum?"

"Yes, I-How'd you know who I was?" Ashley asked

"I'm Professor Juniper." The woman introduced herself.

"No way!" She gasped

"Yes, way. I know this is DEFINITELY not the best way to meet." Professor Juniper apologised. "But I'm glad to finally meet the daughter of my old college buddy."

"From what my parents told me you three were more than just 'buddies'." Ashley teased "But please, you have to help my Pikachu."

"I'll do everything I can, but I MUST warn you, I've never treated a Pokémon who's had the full force of Zekrom's attack before...Goodness, I've never treated a ZEKROM attack before." Juniper answered. "But I'll try. And promise me, don't do any battling until Pikachu's recovered."

"I promise." Ashley nodded as she looked around for a video phone "Just let me call Professor Oak. Get some of my other Pokémon over here to protect us until Pikachu is all better."

"Of course. Right by my computer over there." Professor Juniper answered, trying to siphon off as much of Zekrom's lightning as possible.

Ashley went over and called Professor Oak, hoping he'd pick up, despite the time difference.

Soon, the video-screen came to life. "Hmm? Oh, Ashley. You caught me at a bad time. I was just-"

"Professor, I know it's a lot to ask, but can you send over some of my other Pokémon?" Ashley asked with urgency

"Goodness? Whatever for?" Professor Oak rebutted

"Pikachu was struck down by Zekrom, the Legendary Pokémon of this region. Professor Juniper is caring for him, but I need some of my old team here." Ashley explained

"Of course, right away. Who do you want?" Professor Oak asked, looking over Ashley's list.

"Some low level guys. You know, those around first or second gym level. Three of those and Charizard please." Ashley requested "How about Milly, Roll and Lapri?"

"Understood. Charizard, Milly, Roll and Lapri. A good balance I'd say." Professor Oak answered and sent them over

"Thank you Professor." Ashley smiled at the man she saw like a grandfather

"Of course." Professor Oak answered. "Good luck, Ashley."

"Thank you, again." Ashley responded as she now had her Pokémon sent over in her hands

She ended the call, clipping Charizard's to her belt as she let out the other three

Popping out were: a small blue elephant with red bumps on its ears and nose, cute brown eyes and a yawning smile; a blue Water Pokémon with a long neck a bumped shell on its back and flippers with a pale yellow underbelly.

And lastly Milly, Ashley's Miltank from Johto.

Ashley's team now consisted of: Miltank, Phanpy, Lapras and Charizard. A balanced team, though Charizard WAS the current strongest on hand right now, aside from Pikachu, but he was in no position to battle.

"Hey everyone." Ashley spoke to her team.

"Pra?" Lapri tiled her head at her trainer.

"Mill, Mill." Milly added.

"We're in Unova. But Pikachu's not doing well, he's hurt." Ashley frowned

"PHAN!" Roll panicked as Pikachu was a good friend of his and was worried for him.

"Yeah. So we need to protect him until he's better." She nodded

The three nodded at Ashley's request and were ready on standby for anything.

She smiled, rubbing their heads/backs supportively

"This'll take some time, you can wait outside while I do this." Professor Juniper spoke respectfully.

"Okay." She nodded

As Ashley headed outside, she looked back and saw Pikachu resting up. It hurt her heart to see him like that.

*time skip*

It took a few hours, near a whole day, but Pikachu was feeling better...though he had a problem with his electricity. He was backed up and needed to regulate it. Maybe let it all out in one go in a fight or training. But that was for another day.

Earlier a young and brash trainer who had acquired his own starter Pokémon had come over. He chose a green and white snake-like Grass Pokémon and felt like he could take on the world...Ashley kicked his ass with Milly. She steamrolled that punk.

Ivy and Delia had come over, seeing their old 'friend' again and were having a civilised chat.

Ashley was praising Milly for her win, amused that the Grass Pokémon had been steamrolled by a rollout strat

"Good girl, Milly. You did fantastically well." Ashley stroked her Pokémon's head affectionately.

"Mill!" She cheered happily

"Pika-Pi." Pikachu added weakly, having the excess electricity drained from him.

Ashley ran her hands over his fur, smiling softly "Just sleep buddy. Get better."

"Pi...Ka~." Pikachu yawned and fell to sleep on the table.

Over with Professor Juniper, were Delia and Philena Ivy. The three were caught up to speed on what happened and why Ashley had some of her older Pokémon there

"I see." Delia nodded

"Exactly, I don't know what caused Zekrom to attack your daughter's Pikachu, but he seems to always be in a foul mood." Juniper sighed

"At least our daughter's safe. That's the important thing." Ivy answered before she held Juniper's hand gently "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Philena." Juniper answered

"Tell me...Do you remember our nights together?" Delia slyly smiled

"How could I not? I still get chills whenever I sit on my sofa." Juniper blushed

"You still remember the sofa?" Philena smiled, feeling her member harden

"Yes. EVERY. TIME." Juniper shuddered, feeling her hand being stroked by Delia

They held her close, grinning

"Oh no. No, no, N~ah~." Juniper shuddered and then moaned, feeling both Delia's and Ivy's lips on her cheeks and their hands on her body. "Oh, Arceus~."

"We didn't forget your G-spots." Ivy smirked, stroking Juniper's front.

"I swore... Oh fuck!" The Unova professor gasped and moaned

"Mum? Really? Are you messing around with the Professor?" Ashley asked as she saw her two parents tease Professor Juniper.

"We're just catching up. It's been years." Philena answered "Why don't you join us?"

"Really?" Ashley's eyes widened

"Really?" Juniper panted

"Really." Delia and Ivy nodded together.

"It'll be a little 'family get together'." Ivy booped Juniper on the nose before stripping off

Delia smiled and followed her wife's lead

Ashley gulped, not believing this was gonna happen. A foursome with her mothers AND this region's professor? Her cocklet was getting hard and her throat was dry

"Okay." She nodded, walking forward

"You've got a VERY beautiful daughter, Philena." Juniper panted as she was being kissed and stripped before Ashley...who was stripping too.

"Thank you, but you should see her skills with sex." Delia whispered into Juniper's ear

Juniper was confused... and then she moaned, her eyes rolling up as Ashley ate her out

"That's our girl." Delia smiled

'She tastes like sugar.' Ashley thought happily, lapping against Juniper's vagina.

"AH-AH! Ph-Philena." Juniper begged and kissed Ashley's mother.

Ivy kissed back, rubbing her breasts roughly

"What about me?" Delia teased as she stripped off her own top, exposing her own breasts.

"Oh, honey. Don't be jealous." Philena teased, seeing her wife.

"AH~!" Juniper climaxed into Ashley's mouth, feeling her skilled tongue lap against her clit.

She came hard, her hips thrusting quickly

"Ah~, you taste sweet." Ashley moaned, lapping Juniper's thighs.

"Oh, Arceus~!" Juniper shuddered

"Juniper, I've got something you can have." Ivy smiled, showing her futa cock near her stomach. "Hmm... Oh, I missed you."

"Mum, I want to cum." Ashley panted, feeling her cocklet harden from her jerking off

Delia smiled and giggled

"C-C." Juniper panted, hearing Ashley and saw Ivy's cock

"'C-C' Condom?" Ivy asked, finishing her word

Juniper nodded, seeing Delia kneel down and tease her daughter, stroking her cocklet. She was getting more and more aroused.

"Okay, I think I've got one...OR. We could do your favourite style." Ivy whispered, nibbling Juniper's ear affectionately.

"I'm cumming!" Ashley moaned and came into Delia's hand

"You lasted three pumps this time? Oh you good girl." Delia praised playfully

"Mummy. Please." Ashley whispered, looking with joyful tears and wanted to be loved.

"Okay, baby. Okay." Delia stroked her daughter's head and kissed her like a lover, making her ready by teasing her asshole.

"M-My ass. Fuck my ass." Juniper moaned, choosing her preference.

The mother's grinned, entering the assholes of their sexual partners

"AH~!" Both Ashley and Juniper moaned happily, feeling their holes being spread open and filled by the Ketchum family.

"Yes, yes Philena!" Juniper moaned happily, her eyes rolled back into her head and smiled.

"Mummy! Yes! Fuck me!" Ashley panted happily, leaning in and kissed Juniper full on her lips.

Delia smiled, fingering her daughter's asshole happily as she kissed her wife

'I love our family.' The Ketchum's thought lovingly.

*Time Skip*

It was a couple of hours later, the Professor and Ketchum family were exhausted from their love-making and Ashley was cuddling up to her mother.

"That was amazing." She mumbled

"Yeah, it was...Haven't done that since college." Ivy smiled, wearing a half-filled condom on her cock

Ashley and Juniper giggled softly at that

"Philena...What about back home?" Delia teased.

"Yeah, but never a foursome." Ivy responded, kissing her.

Ashley and Juniper gently removed the condom, sharing Ivy's cum between them

"Our daughter is SUCH a little slut. Isn't she?" Delia asked as she hugged Ivy

"Look at her mother." Ivy winked softly

**To Be Continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	24. Bianca Chapter 24

**Ash Ketchum Crossdressing One-Shots**

**Bianca Chapter 24**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own Pokémon. All rights and credit go to Nintendo and Game Freak**

**Reviews:**

thor94: Yeah, I never really agreed with that dick move on Zekrom's part.

Redboat: Thanks very much.

**Here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Majestic Yo-kai Fauntleroy: Honestly! We forgot that happened

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a few days later, Pikachu was feeling much better than he did back at Professor Juniper's.

Along the way, Ashley had two new companions:

A green haired, polite man called 'Cilan' one of the Gym Leaders from the first gym, specialising in Grass Pokémon. He was wearing a black and white waiter's uniform. He was about 18 years old and a pleasant person to be around.

And a purple haired, tanned skinned girl; wearing a yellow long-sleeved shirt with a pink collar and cuffs, a pink sash around her hips, white shin length trousers and pink sneakers. She was about 16, B-Cup breasts...and NOT a pleasant person to be around.

"Iris! Will you shut up?" Ashley snapped lightly

"What? I was just saying-" Iris responded, trying to dismiss it

"GRR!" Ashley growled as she almost ripped her hair out.

"Ladies, please. We're almost at Castelia." Cilan interrupted, trying to calm everything down. He felt the atmosphere and thought they all needed rest and food. It had been a tense fortnight since Cilan joined the group.

"Then tell her to shut up!"

"Iris, please?" Cilan asked, turning to said person.

Iris huffed and walked off ahead. "See you in Castelia." She waved them off

Cilan groaned and rubbed his face with one hand.

Ashley growled and yelled in her hand. 'Such a BITCH!' She thought to herself.

Cilan sighed and rubbed her back platonically. "I'm sorry, Ashley." he apologised

Ashley inhaled sharply. "It's not your fault. It's. Just a tonne of things."

He nodded as they soon arrived at the city.

Ashley was silent, looking around

There were skyscrapers towering high into the sky, busy streets filled with people and cars parked and being driven. All overlooking the seaport that was expanding over the horizon.

"Busy as ever." Cilan smiled as he saw the city

"Yeah." Ashley nodded

"I know this nice cafe near the Pokémon Centre, if you want anything." Cilan offered, knowing about the fanciest but reasonably cheap cafes of Unova.

"I wonder where Iris went to." she muttered

"I thought you would've enjoyed the quiet." Cilan commented as he walked with Ashley to the cafe.

"She's a child. I don't want her causing trouble for others." she sighed

"Ah." Cilan nodded and agreed with that reasoning.

The two accidentally bumped into a young blonde haired girl wearing a white and green shirt and skirt, carrying an orange handbag and wearing green shoes.

"S-Sorry!" The woman apologised

"No worries." he smiled a bit

"Wait...Bianca?" Ashley asked as she saw her, getting a clearer look.

"Yes? Oh, you're. You're that trainer from Professor Juniper's lab." The woman asked "Ashley, right?"

"Yes, that's right. Cilan and I are going to a cafe; would you like to come?" Ashley asked

"Are-are you sure? Won't I get in the way?" Bianca asked in an almost stutter.

"Of course not." she smiled

Cilan offered his hand and helped both women up. "Ladies." He offered to lead the way.

"Yeah! I-I mean, yes. Thanks." Bianca answered

"You dangerous flirt." Ashley giggled teasingly

Bianca blushed as she heard that, looking at Ashley and then Cilan and then at her own hands in embarrassment.

The three headed into the cafe where Cilan had...accidentally gotten excited and went off to help the cafe's chefs.

Leaving Bianca and Ashley on their own.

"Does he normally do that?" Bianca asked as she and Ashley had a drink each.

"Cilan being enthusiastic? Yeah." Ashley nodded casually as she looked at Bianca. "He loves cooking."

Bianca nodded and took a sip from her water. "I. Um. How-how's things?" Bianca asked as she was trying to start a conversation.

"Good, all things considered." Ashley answered, seeing how nervous she was and was seeing the signs of Bianca's nervousness. "How are you?"

"Um. Y-You know I. I'm doing fine. My Pokemon are well." Bianca answered, looking at the table.

Ashley nodded and noted her facial expression. "You mentioned your dad, last time we met up. Right?"

"Yes."

"How's he taking it? Proud of you?" Ashley asked

"He's...okay with it." Bianca slowly answered, trying to divert the question and twisted her hand around her thumb.

"What happened?" she asked in concern

"He. He told me to give it up." Bianca admitted. "He didn't want me to become a Pokémon trainer."

"What?!" she gasped

"I-I feel like he doesn't want me to leave the house." She admitted holding her drink. "And I don't think he wants me to be friends with anyone."

Ashley frowned and hugged her

Bianca hugged back, glad to finally tell someone about this. "Thank you." Bianca whispered

"Of course." Ashley answered "I'll be here for you."

Bianca nodded and sat next to Ashley.

"Excuse me. Here we go." Cilan came over and placed down some food for both of them; before going back to work. A chef's work is never done.

The two looked at him working his butt off...and they both laughed.

"Of course." Ashley shook her head gently

"He seems really nice." Bianca commented as she took a fry from her plate.

"He is and like I said 'enthusiastic'." Ashley followed up, passing a ketchup bottle to Pikachu.

"Pika~!" He smiled and went to town on it.

The two giggled at the adorable mouse, who rocked back and forth

The two continued to snack on their meals while Pikachu enjoyed himself.

"Can. Can I ask you something?" Bianca asked

"Of course, anything." Ashley nodded

"Wh-what's it like? Being a champion." Bianca responded

"Oh?" Ashley asked, caught off guard by the question

"Unova sometimes gets broadcasts from other regions. And I caught your matches late at night." Bianca responded timidly.

"You did?" Ashley blushed

Bianca nodded. "I-I saw how you took down that Dragonite, you're like a legend." She answered

"That was no big deal." she blushed "And it was years ago."

"I. I didn't think someone so young could beat a veteran champion." Bianca added. "It. It's what inspired me."

"Really?"

Bianca nodded. "It. I thought you were awesome. I still do. I'm sorry, I'm just rambling now." She apologised and grabbed her burger.

"I don't mind, it's cute." she smiled

"Nom." Bianca bit into her burger and nodded, feeling a little flustered by Ashley's praise.

She wiggled in her seat, blushing

Ashley just sat next to Bianca, enjoying her burger and passed a fry to Pikachu.

It was just nice, the two of them sitting together.

Bianca noted Ashley's ring on her left hand. "You're married, right?" She asked kindly.

"Hmm." Ashley nodded with a full mouth before swallowing. "Almost a year now."

"I see." She nodded, sounding almost disappointed

"But, my marriage is an open one. My wife and I have different partners. We just have to be open about it." Ashley explained "We love each other. As long as the other is happy we don't mind."

"Oh, I-I didn't know marriages were like that." Bianca admitted innocently

"Not all. Just ours." she smiled

"Kanto sounds amazing." Bianca whispered to herself, taking another fry.

"It is." Ashley smiled

The two remained there for another half hour before ordering dessert.

They left holding an ice cream cone each, simple plain vanilla

"This is nice, you know?" Ashley spoke gently

"Huh?" Bianca asked

"Sorry, it's just...One of my travelling companions is SUCH a loud mouth and an obnoxious-. It's just nice having a girl to talk to that's not yelling at you all the time." Ashley explained

"That Iris girl?" Bianca asked "To me you seem like her big sister or mother who can't have a moments rest."

Ashley's eyes watered gently and hugged Bianca. "Someone understands." She squeaked

"Meep." Bianca squeaked lightly

"You get it. Iris is SO annoying. I mean, she's just a spoiled brat." Ashley admitted as she cried dramatically, beginning to go off on a small rant

Bianca just sat there, stroking Ashley's head in sympathy and just listened

"Ever since I got here, she's been berating me. Saying that 'I'm a kid', that 'I don't know anything about Unova' and 'Dragon Pokémon are 'THE BEST'!'." Ashley vented. "She doesn't even HAVE a full team of Dragons. Just ONE! Another is a steel mole that's got my Charizard's 'I don't need to listen to you! I'm the strongest here!' grump on him. At least he got out of it..." Ashley explained. "And she just goes on. And on. And ON! Never ceasing her berating! I'M married with a kid and I'M the fucking child?"

She kicked her feet a bit, clearly still being a bit childish but it was clearly from her venting her frustration

'Wow, Iris is such a...witch.' Bianca thought in shock.

"And. That's it. And if ANYONE thinks we're a couple? They're insane." Ashley answered "She is a literal child who thinks she's better than everyone! And I've been trying to think of a way to put her in her place!"

"You mean like as a friend?" Bianca asked

"Yeah." Ashley sighed and slumped in the chair.

"...Maybe treat her like she's a disobedient daughter? And you're like a mother to her?" Bianca suggested "I've also noticed her staring at your... Backside... With what looked like... A bulge in her shorts."

"Wait. You have?" Ashley asked

Bianca nodded, blushing

"That little-. Right. I'm gonna teach her a lesson!" Ashley spoke with determination. "Bianca. Thank you." She gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I know EXACTLY what to do now."

"Y-You're welcome." Bianca blushed

"Ah~, finally." Cilan sighed in relief, sitting down at the table after working so enthusiastically.

"All. Finished?" Ashley asked

"Yep. A chef's work is never done." Cilan answered. "Enjoy yourselves?" He asked innocently

"Yes!" Bianca squeaked

"We have, Cilan. I'll pay and I'm gonna go find Iris." Ashley spoke

"Um. A-Actually. I'm gonna have to go first." Bianca asked. "I. I need some air." She answered gently.

"Okay." Ashley nodded

"Thank you for letting me join." Bianca bowed and left, looking a little flustered.

"Bye." Ashley waved

"Goodbye, Bianca." Cilan waved politely. "Did you two have a good chat?"

Ashley nodded and smiled. "We did."

*Time Skip*

"There you are!" Ashley snapped an hour later

"Oh, hey Ashley." Iris waved her off while she was surrounded by some mad towns folk she had been arguing with

"Excuse me, do you know this woman?" One of the enraged people asked Ashley

"She's my travel companion." Ashley nodded

"Then she's YOUR fucking problem!" The mob growled and glared at Ashley

"What did she do?"

"Continuously bragging about her Excadrill AND Axew. Berating ALL other types of Pokémon, insulting us TO OUR FACES!" One after another the mob listed off stuff Iris did

"Verbally attacking everyone and saying her dragon Pokémon are better!"

"Cause they ARE!" Iris snapped

"IRIS ENOUGH!" Ashley proclaimed sternly.

She sighed and turned to the group, bowing "I am so sorry for her, she's only a child. Please forgive her. How can I make it up to you?"

"Teach her some frigging manners." One of them answered

"If she's acting like a spoiled child, treat her like a bloody child." Another answered

"Maybe come over to my place?" another asked

"Fuckin' perv." Iris flipped him off.

"Iris, Pokémon Centre. Now!" Ashley grabbed her ear and pulled her away

"Owowowow!" she complained as she was dragged away

Ashley was thinking about what her wife said and taught her. How to 'train someone', Iris would be her first.

**To Be Continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	25. Iris Chapter 25

**Ash Ketchum Crossdressing One-Shots**

**Iris Chapter 25**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own Pokémon. All rights and credit go to Nintendo and Game Freak**

**Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: And she **will** be fucked.

Redboat: Did you imagine this?

**Here are some reviews from our own GreyKing46:**

Guest chapter 24 Feb 1: Fuck off

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Screw Iris!

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was some weeks later; Ashley, Cilan and Iris were in Icirrus City, the seventh Gym City.

Pikachu was riding on Ashley's shoulder again as they rested at the city.

Iris seemed very angry about something, walking while clearly being uncomfortable

Though, she'd been angry about 'something' since Castelia.

"Hmm~, I think we should hit the beds tonight." Ashley stretched gently.

"It is getting late." Cilian nodded, glad he had his own tent. Ashley and Iris had been sharing one since Castelia

"Yeah, it is. Iris, would you like to help?" Ashley asked turning to her.

"No, I can do it." she said, shifting her legs a bit

"Okay, I'll let you get on. Pikachu." Ashley smiled and then winked to her Pokémon

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled and lead Ashley into the forest

Iris bit her lower lip and started setting up the tent, seeing her fellow companion go into the forest.

She set up their tent, whimpering almost in pain

It took a few minutes, but the tents were set up and there was no sign of Ashley.

She slipped inside the tent and pulled her tight white pants down, revealing her admittedly large member... Trapped in a chastity cage

'PLEASE, let me take this off!' Iris thought in a whimpering pain wanting release as her finger tugged on the padlock holding her caged. A padlock that Ashley had the key to

*flashback*

Shortly after the events at Castelia City, Ashley was acting more domineering than before, and one night...

We find Ashley and Iris alone in a room in a random Pokémon Centre, Ashley sitting on Iris' lap as she kissed her

"Ah~, Ash-Ashley." Iris moaned as she felt her body shudder, being dominated by the older Pokémon trainer even though it was just a kiss, Ashley was clearly in control of it

"Did I say you could speak?" Ashley asked, rubbing her ass and then her front.

It was rather easy to hook Iris around her finger this much, but the girl still thought she was in control. It was still early days

Iris closed her mouth and mumbled, shaking her head.

Ashley soon ground her hips against Iris', rubbing her trained and supple ass against her growing bulge.

Said bulge was admittedly big, REALLY big. So it was such a shame it'd owner was such a bitch

Iris reached down and tried to grope Ashley's ass but, in reply, Ashley just got off her lap

"Wh-what's going on?" Iris asked, seeing her hands empty and her bulge hard.

"I said you couldn't touch." Ashley frowned "Meaning we are done for the night Iris. I'll see you in the morning."

"In-In the morning?" Iris double took as Ashley left for bed.

She was sat there, throbbing and hard, and alone

"C-Can I touch myself?" Iris asked

Ashley looked back with a soft but stern look. "No."

She said without any remorse "And I'll know if you do."

"But-but that's not fair!" Iris whimpered

A few days later, Ashley was stroking Iris' cock, feeling its warmth through her clothing.

"You like that?" Ashley asked, holding the member tightly as her hand slid up and down quickly. Iris had not been able to masturbate for the last few days

"Yes. Yes, I do. It feels great!" Iris panted happily, almost ready to cum and Ashley released her member

"Wh-what? What're you doing?" Iris moaned, wanting release. She was on the cusp of climax.

"I'm stopping. And you can't touch yourself for release." Ashley answered

"No! No! That's unfair!" Iris snapped, pushing Ashley down

"I. Want. To. Cum!" Iris panted, glaring down at Ashley and with a VERY intense look to her eyes.

... And Ashley kneed her in the crotch

Iris' eyes widened as she felt Ashley's knee slammed into her sensitive member and she collapsed off of her.

"Bad girl." Ashley frowned and went to her bag.

She pulled out a dildo, planning on having some fun, before she pushed her foot against Iris' hard member

"Hnn! Wh-what's that for?" Iris panted, her cock twitching as she saw the dildo.

"For me." Ashley said, licking it as she used her foot to rub Iris' cock almost painfully

"F-For you?" Iris winced and whimpered as her cock was being 'abused'...and saw Ashley insert the dildo into her own ass.

Ashley fucked her own ass, moaning in enjoyment, as she punished Iris

"That-that's not fair!" Iris frowned, seeing Ashley pleasured herself and had her cock prevented from cumming.

It was a mix of pleasure and pain like she'd never imagined!

"You don't talk back to me bitch, I'm in charge so you listen to mistress." Ashley ordered darkly

Iris whimpered as she looked up and nodded. "I-I promise."

"You promise what?" Ashley asked as she moaned, her own limit growing close

"I-I promise, mistress!" Iris moaned as she wanted to climax, her cock throbbing under Ashley's foot. "PLEASE let me cum! I promise I won't do it again! I'm sorry! Please let me cum!"

"Just this once." Ashley smirked

And with that, Ashley let Iris climax and let her cum spurt from her cock and onto her own tits.

Ashley grinned at the squirming and pathetic looking Iris as she moaned and bucked her hips. Ashley came herself, her cum splattering on the floor next to Iris' face

"Good pet." Ashley smiled

About a week later Ashley was smiling, she had Iris trained and going to the fourth gym.

Currently she was measuring Iris' soft, non erect member much to the dark skinned girl's confusion. But she had learnt her lesson, not to ask questions unless she had been given permission to speak

"Hmm~, 10 inches long. Four inches thick." Ashley mumbled to herself. "And this is you soft? You lucky bitch."

Iris nodded and looked at her as she wanted to rub her cock against her lips.

"Gonna need one custom made." Ashley muttered under her lips

"Mistress?" Iris asked as she looked down.

"What is it?" Ashley asked, standing up

"What're you saying?" Iris asked, catching a little of Ashley's mutterings.

"None of your business." she stated, squeezing the dick painfully

"Y-Yes Mistress!" Iris squeaked as she felt her dick being squeezed.

"Girls, dinner!" Cilan called out, catching their attention.

"You can feel pleasure tomorrow." Ashley said, walking away

"Yes, Mistress." She answered

Sometime later, and in a new town, Cilan was off collecting supplies leaving Ashley and Iris alone

Iris was whimpering and moaning, however it wasn't entirely because of pleasure. You see, Ashley was bouncing on the dark skinned dragon trainer's cock... And a cock ring was placed around the base of the dragon obsessed girls dick so she couldn't cum

"Hmm~, I can't believe how big your cock is. How does Mistress' ass feel, Iris?" Ashley asked with a dominating smile.

"Please! Please Mistress! Let me cum!" she begged, ignoring the question

"Bad girl. That's NOT what I asked." Ashley answered, stopping and pulled off Iris' cock.

She pulled out a riding crop, twisting it in her hand and slapping it against Iris' cock

"AH~!" Iris moaned as she felt that sting.

"You are going to count to ten." Ashley ordered, slapping again

"O-One. Hnn!" Iris began to count, feeling the sting again on her cock. "T-Two."

Ashley grinned, looking almost evilly as she kept slashing and slapping

Iris continued to count, but stuck on nine before her cock was stinging from pleasure and the urge to climax

She just kept saying 'nine' again and again and again and again, for like ten swats in a row

'She's a pain slut.' Ashley thought. "Are you stalling, pet?"

"N... No Mistress!"

"Then finish your counting." Ashley answered, having stopped slapping Iris' cock and wanted to hear it.

"T... Te... Ten..." she closed her eyes whimpering. Her dick bright red and throbbing

"Good girl." Ashley answered and unclicked the cock-ring with Iris spaying her cum out like a cannon

"So much cum." Ashley smiled and grabbed a towel.

She whipped up the cum and shoved it against Iris' face roughly

"Taste your own cum." She smiled, enjoying that she finally shut Iris up.

Iris moaned, her eyes rolling up as she was overwhelmed by the taste and scent

We time skip once more, to shortly after Ashley had gained the sixth badge, and Iris was a bit... Tied up

"Haa~." Iris mumbled as she had her arms tied behind her back, and her legs were open, exposing her cock, pussy and ass.

Her legs were tied along her thighs and shins, stopping her from extending her legs from 'sandwich thigh' position. Her cock having the cock ring and a few vibrators on it and finally ring gag in her mouth, keeping it open

"Not too tight?" Ashley asked as she looked at her.

Ashley was wearing latex thigh high leggings within built high heel shoes, latex elbow length gloves and a corset, as well as some black lipstick. Her hair was all brushed and beautiful, kept loose and flowing down her back

Iris just gave a moan showing it was painful ENOUGH for the pain slut to like it but not enough for it to be a problem

'Sabrina, I LOVE you.' Ashley thought lovingly, thinking back to her wife.

"Pika, Pika." Pikachu came up, his cock already for Iris and her Emolga.

...Don't judge them, this is how they roll.

Next to Iris was her Emolga, tied up in the exact way as her trainer

"E-Ehol." Emolga moaned as she saw her Master's cock.

Pikachu gave a small electric shock to the cheeky flying squirrel Pokémon, giving her a jolt of pleasure.

"Pika!" Pikachu responded

"Now, Pet. Make my cocklet wet." Ashley ordered as she approached and shoved her cocklet into her gaping mouth.

She began to fuck Iris' mouth with her smaller, barley three inch member, but Iris didn't care

She was just happy to taste her mistress' cock, feeling it rub within her mouth and make her wet.

She flicked her tongue around and sucked, going cross eyed

"That's it, my little slut. Enjoy it." Ashley smiled, face-fucking Iris, shutting her up.

"Pi. Ka. CHU!" Pikachu moaned and climaxed in Emolga's mouth, sparking excitedly.

"HMM~!" Emolga moaned happily, feeling his seed down her throat.

"Pika, Pi." He panted, slowly pulling out and repositioned her, seeing her slit and he smiled

He used his tail to slap her pussy, grinning

"Ehol!" Emolga moaned happily, feeling her slit being played like this.

"Awe~, 'young lust'." Ashley smiled and flicked the riding crop on Iris' nipples. "I want to try something. That okay, my pain-slut?"

Iris mumbled and nodded, moaning

Ashley licked her lips and pushed Iris down, exposing her pussy and ass. "It's been a while. But I LIKE the practice." She smirked, grabbing Iris' cock and plunged her cocklet into her pussy, feeling the dark-skinned Dragon trainer's dripping slit.

She moaned and slammed away

"AAAHHH~!" Iris moaned happily as she felt her mistress fuck her. After months of fucking her over with her mouth, she was now being fucked.

Pikachu and Emolga were having sex as well, Emolga bouncing from Pikachu's experienced cock. A cock that fathered...MANY children.

She was no match for it

And the rate he was going...She was going to be his next baby mama. And she WANTED his seed.

"I-I'm gonna cum. Iris. Say 'AH~'!" Ashley moaned as she pulled out, having stopped rubbing Iris' cock and shoved it into her mouth.

Iris didn't have the ability to even choose, she just swallowed

"Hmm~!" Ashley panted happily, flooding Iris' mouth with her seed.

Over with Pikachu and Emolga, Pikachu giving his little bitch what she wanted.

His cum, deep inside her

"Pika~." Pikachu sighed in relief, slowly pulling out as his seed nestled in her womb.

"Ehol." Emolga moaned happily and contently, her pussy twitching as she was made into his baby mama.

Ashley looked at Pikachu and smiled.

WAPOOSH!

High-five, with Pikachu using his tail.

*Time Skip*

We are now a week from the modern day, Iris hoping for another night with her mistress... But Ashley just walked into the bedroom holding a box and looking uninterested in sex

"Tell me pet. Who am I to you?" Ashley asked

"Y-You're my mistress. You punish me when I'm bad and praise me when I'm good." Iris answered, looking at her.

"Do you WANT me to be?" she asked

"I. I don't understand." Iris responded as Ashley put the box down.

"Do you want me as your mistress?" Ashley asked "Do you want to be mine, do whatever I want? To make me happy? Do you want to be my whore and my whore alone?"

As Ashley said that, Iris' pussy tingled. Ashley pushed all the right buttons.

"Yes. Yes Mistress." she nodded

"Then take your pants off."

Iris did as she was told, taking her trousers all the way off and showed her flaccid penis to her mistress.

Ashley nodded and opened her box, revealing the chastity device

"M-Mistress. What is that?" Iris asked in nervousness.

"If you're truly mine, you will wear this. It will keep you from getting hard or touching your pussy. Your pleasure would be mine to control." Ashley explained seriously "If you are mine, you will accept this."

Iris looked at the chastity belt and then at Ashley. This was her commitment; if she did this...she'll be Ashley's whore.

"Yes Mistress." she nodded, spreading her legs

And with that.

Shuffle.

Click.

Clack.

Lock.

Iris accepted the chastity belt and now Ashley's whore.

It was uncomfortable from the start, her dick squeezed slightly, but with the padlock jingling softly, it was set

And now we appear back in the present day.

Iris was flinching as she wanted release, her Mistress hadn't touched her in over a week and she wanted to be touched once again.

She obeyed her mistress without question, no hesitation or thought. However she was so horny and mistress said tonight would be the night!

Iris bit her bottom lip as she wanted to be told that they could.

"Right, that's everything." Cilan spoke as he finished up his tent.

Ashley and Pikachu soon walked into the clearing, Pikachu clearly happy

"M-Mistress?" Iris whispered as she saw her.

"Sorry, Iris?" Ashley asked, sensually rubbing her ass gently

"S-Sorry. Ashley." Iris apologised and looked at them. "Are you okay?"

"Very." Ashley smiled and licked the dark skinned girls lips "Let's go to sleep."

"Yes." Iris nodded and spoke in home, wanting release.

Ashley followed Iris into their tent, smirking

"Now, are you ready?" Ashley asked

"Yes Mistress." she nodded eagerly

"Lay down on your back." she ordered

Iris nodded and did so, lying on her back and hoped that Ashley would remove the belt.

Ashley pulled down her shorts, revealing she was not wearing panties... And sat on Iris' face "Eat out my ass, Pikachu's left you a present." she ordered

"Pika Pi." Pikachu nodded

"Yes, Mistress." Iris responded, eating out Ashley's ass as her own was exposed

"HMM~!" Iris gasped as she tasted the Poke-Cum.

"Did I say stop?"

Iris shook her head, she was just surprised by this treat and began to lap at it.

"What? Did you think I'd unlock your cock and pussy tonight?" Ashley grinned at her, slapping her breast lightly

"Hmm." Iris responded honestly, feeling her breast slapped by Ashley's hand.

"Stupid bitch." Ashley smiled lovingly "No. Tonight is where I pimp you out to my Pokémon, slut. Trust me, you'll love it. And you want to do it, don't you? You want mistress to be happy, right?"

Iris nodded and got excited, feeling her body shudder from this revelation. Which Pokemon was she going to use?

It sounded like Ashley would be sharing her with ALL her Pokémon, but which one first?

"Are you done?" Ashley asked.

"Hmm." Iris responded as she finished eating the cum out of Ashley's ass.

"Now, let's start." Ashley smiled and brought out her first Pokémon.

She smiled and brought out her Emboar

"Boar!" The hefty pig-like bipedal Pokemon smiled and looked at Ashley and Iris.

"She's ready, Emboar." Ashley smiled, getting up from Iris' face. "Fuck her ass!"

Iris' eyes widened in shock as she felt Emboar's thick Pokémon cock spread her ass open, and since Ashley had trained her, Emboar's cock slide right in.

"Mistress~!" she moaned

*time skip, next day*

The group was walking towards the final gym Ashley needed to compete in the Unova League, Iris smiling innocently as she followed like a puppy

"Hey, Ashley." Cilan spoke before she entered

"Yeah, Cilan?" She asked

He gave her a thumbs up. "Good luck. I know you'll do great."

"I'll be fine." she smiled, turning to Iris "What about you, Iris?"

"I'm fine, Ashley." Iris responded with a smile, having calmed down a LOT since meeting Ashley and being trained as her pet. "You will do amazing."

Ashley nodded and went inside, going to face against the Dragon Gym Leader.

**To Be Continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	26. Unova Filler Chapter 26

**Ash Ketchum Crossdressing One-Shots**

**Unova Filler Chapter 26**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own Pokémon. All rights and credit go to Nintendo and Game Freak**

**Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Trust us, it's going to get _**better.**_

**Here are some reviews answered by our own GreyKing46:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: So, so proud.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

We arrive back home in Kanto, Ashley carrying a large trophy in her hands. Signifying her victory in the Unova League...And she fucking WRECKED it.

It had been a cake walk!

Oh and for those who're wondering; Ashley DESTROYED Trip in their battle, showing him the error of his bigoted ways.

Following Ashley was, of course, Iris

She was a surprise for her and her wife. "Pika, Pi."

"I know, we're almost home." Ashley nodded as they approached the gate.

She smiled, knocking her door

"Coming." A voice from inside responded and the door opened. "Yes? ASHLEY!" Delia smiled as she saw her daughter

"Hey, mum." Ashley smiled and hugged her. "How are you?"

"We're great, Ashley. Oh, is this your 'friend' you told us about over the phone?" Delia asked

"Yeah, this is Iris." Ashley nodded

"Hello, Mrs Ketchum." Iris bowed respectfully.

"Come in, come in. Riku, Salem and Sera are waiting for you." Delia smiled

"Yes!" Ashley smiled

Walking inside, there was a lot of toddler's toys with colouring books, soft toys and other doo-dads.

"Mummy is home!" she called

And coming towards them was a small herd of Pokémon and three 2/3-year-old children. Two of them having black hair and one of them with brown hair.

"Mama!" The two black haired children waddled towards Ashley.

"Sissy!" The brown-haired child smiled as she 'walked' towards her

Ashley giggled and hugged them all, especially at the thing her little sister called her

It came from a place of innocence and love, it wasn't mean. "Hey everyone. I missed you all." Ashley hugged and kissed their heads

They all giggled and smiled, looking up at her with joy

"Are all these yours Mrs Ketchum?" Iris asked

"Rika is, Salem and Sera are Ashley's." Delia answered

"Oh." Iris nodded

"Is Sabrina or Anabel around?" Ashley asked as she put the trophy down.

"They're at their jobs, they'll be here for the weekend." Delia answered

"...But today's Sat-" Ashley asked

"SURPRISE!" The two proclaimed after hiding in the kitchen making Ashley jump

"You're here!" Ashley proclaimed as she saw them.

Standing there where Sabrina, the psychic leader of Kanto, and Annabel, the psychic welding battle maiden of the Kanto battle frontier

Ashley got up and hugged them, her little family was complete.

"Oh! I've got a surprise for you!" Ashley smiled

"A surprise for US?" The Psychic trainers asked.

"You KNOW we can read minds, right?" Sabrina teased

"Yeah. CAN. Doesn't mean you have to." she pouted

Anabel rolled her eyes and kissed Sabrina. "Don't tease her. What did you get us?"

"Follow me!" She giggled, leading them to her bedroom while dragging Iris behind her "We'll be back in a minute everyone!" she called

"Okay. Kids, want to go see Professor Oak?" Delia asked as she saw her grandchildren and daughter.

"YAY!" They cheered

Up in the bedroom, Ashley was smiling happily.

"Okay pet, show what you've learnt." Ashley ordered proudly

"Yes, Mistress." Iris nodded and kissed Sabrina, rubbing her crotch on Ashley's orders.

Ashley sat back, enjoying the show

Iris was showing ALL the techniques that Ashley had taught her. Caresses, kisses, groping. ALL of her techniques

Sabrina moaned, thoroughly enjoying the slave girls work

'This girl...Ashley taught her well!' Sabrina thought happily, feeling her techniques "You... Trained her?" Sabrina moaned

"Of course I did. She was rebellious at first, but I remembered your training." Ashley smiled, feeling her cocklet being teased by Anabel, just gently enough to keep her excited

"Took some time. Hard work. But she's an eager little whore now. And luckily she's got a big dick, take a look." Ashley smiled, holding out a small key shaped like Pikachu

"OH~? I can't wait." Anabel smiled

"Remove your trousers, pet." Sabrina ordered as she looked at Iris.

Iris nodded and did as she was told

And there it was, Iris' bound cock, looking like it was struggling to breathe. Having been bound by the chastity belt.

Click.

Ashley had unlatched the belt with her special key.

Iris' member throbbed and quickly came to life, hard and ready

"HOLY ARCEUS!" Anabel gasped as she saw it and stopped giving Ashley a handjob.

"Fourteen whole inches." Ashley smiled proudly. "And OURS."

"I have to say...it's beautiful." Sabrina smiled

"Ours to play with." Annabel licked her lips

"Thank you, Mistresses." Iris smiled.

"Who's first?" Ashley offered as she sat back, wanting then to enjoy themselves

"I want to try this cock." Anabel licked her lips

"Alright, but don't choke." Sabrina smirked

"I've managed so far." Anabel laughed

Sabrina sat back, going to her wife's side

"You're too good for us." Sabrina smirked

"I know." Ashley kissed her as she saw Anabel giving Iris a blowjob.

She and Sabrina kissed, seeing the purple haired psychic sucking the dick

Anabel's head was bobbing away, going deeper and deeper on Iris' cock, making the Dragon Trainer moan lustfully, wanting to hold Anabel's head down on it. But she was a good pet. A good whore.

She held her arms behind her back, innocent

Iris felt her lower lip tremble as she was about to climax.

"God, this is hot." Sabrina smiled as she pressed her cock near Ashley's pucker-hole.

"You can cum." Ashley told Iris

"Thank you. MISTRESS~!" Iris moaned and climaxed, throat fucking Anabel and flooded her mouth with her cum.

Sabrina smiled, proudly fucking her wife

"Hmm~! I've missed you." Ashley moaned happily.

"Come here, pet." Anabel instructed and put a condom over Iris' cock. "I want to feel ALL of this in me."

"Yes." Iris nodded

And with that, Anabel felt ALL of Iris' cock within her, feeling her girth spread her hole open.

"Fuck!"

"Mistress, your pussy. Feels good~!" Iris moaned as she slowly thrust into Anabel's slit.

"S-Sabrina. I-I'm cumming~!" Ashley moaned happily, climaxing from her wife's futa-cock.

Sabrina smirked as she had her wife climaxed. "You know, I've got an idea."

"H-Huh?" Ashley asked drooling up at her.

"What is it?"

Sabrina just stood up, carrying Ashley over to Iris and Anabel and positioned her right by Iris' pussy.

"M-Mistress? AH~!" Iris moaned, feeling her pussy penetrated by Ashley's cocklet.

So, for visual purposes:

Sabrina's fucking Ashley in her ass.

Ashley's penetrated Iris' pussy.

And Iris, wearing a condom, was fucking Anabel's pussy.

A four girl fuck-wich.

*with Delia*

Over with Delia, she was sitting with her grandchildren and her daughter playing with their own Pokémon and Ashley's Pokémon, just having fun.

And not just Ashley's Pokémon, but her Pokémon's children

"Ah, Delia. I see you've brought your family again." Professor Oak smiled.

"Yeah, it's just nice seeing them here." Delia nodded a little sadly. "I miss Ivy."

"I know, but it's only been a week." Professor Oak answered. "I suspect that Ashley's returned?"

"That she has professor." she nodded

"Wonderful; how did she do?" Oak asked

"Carried the trophy." Delia smiled

"She's champion of Unova? HA! That's amazing." Professor Oak laughed happily.

"I am rather proud of her."

"As you should be." Oak responded. "It won't be long until your daughter and grandchildren start their own journeys."

"I know." Delia nodded. "Until then, I'll hold onto them tight."

She smiled, seeing the kids play with the Pokémon

BEEP, BEEP!

"I wonder who that could be?" Oak wondered as he walked towards the front.

Delia smiled, sipping her tea

And soon, her eyes were covered. "Guess who." A familiar voice spoke kindly

"Is it Philena?" Delia smiled as she answered correctly

"You win." Professor Ivy responded and kissed her cheek. "Hey love."

"I missed you!" Delia pulled her down and hugged her. "Did you enjoy Kalos?"

"Very much so, it was beautiful!"

"Did you talk to that colleague of yours? Professor...Sycamore?" Delia asked

"Yes, I did. He was nice and very helpful." Philena nodded "He had some interesting ideas."

"Really? It doesn't involve our oldest on another journey, does it?" Delia asked

"Sycamore did say he required some more assistance."

"Darn...Well, I guess we can take the kids on a vacation." Delia answered

"But what about our plans for Alola next year?"

"Oh, right. And the kids will be starting school soon." Delia admitted.

"We can still visit for the Kalos league at least."

"I'd like that." Delia nodded

*Time Skip*

Back at the Ketchum home, the four lovers were resting on the bed.

All finished, out of sexual energy

Ashley was nestled between Sabrina's breasts as Iris let Anabel rest on hers.

"That was so fun." Ashley smiled gently

"We should do this again sometime." Sabrina admitted

"Yeah." Ashley smiled

"Mistress, did I do good?" Iris panted

"Yes, pet. You did." Ashley praised her. "You did great."

"I want to ask...How did you keep your cock a secret?" Anabel asked Iris

"Huh?" she asked tiredly

"This thing." Anabel rubbed Iris' soft cock. "How did you hide it?"

"When it's soft... My ribbon hides it slightly."

"Huh, nice." Anabel yawned.

**To Be Continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	27. Serena Chapter 27

**Ash Ketchum Crossdressing One-Shots**

**Serena Chapter 27**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own Pokémon. All rights and credit go to Nintendo and Game Freak**

**Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: While I didn't watch X&Y, I can sort of understand why you like her...honestly, I'm indifferent.

**Here's a review from our own GreyKing46:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Fuck Selena. She is just as bad as Iris, only in the opposite direction.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Kalos, the 'prettiest' of all the Regions, almost star-shaped in its geographical design and FILLED with fashion, beauty and amazing new Pokémon. Not as many new Pokémon as Unova, but still new ones. Even ones from other regions lived here.

As well as housing a secret like no other, a new power for Pokémon

A further evolution

MEGA Evolution.

And accompanying Ashley were three people this time.

Clemont, a genius concerning machinery and gadgets, blonde hair and large round glasses, wearing a blue jumpsuit/overalls and a silver backpack. He is about 18 and very friendly.

His younger sister Bonnie, blonde hair tied into a pigtail, blue eyes wearing a brown shirt, white skirt and black shorts, carrying a yellow satchel. She is about 14.

And lastly was a young woman, Serena; she was about Ashley's age, C/D-Cup breasts, wearing a pink dress, black stockings, brown shin-high boots, a blue ribbon around her collar, and a red sleeveless coat and hat. Light-brown hair and blue eyes.

Ashley was looking at a strange bracelet that Ivy had given her

In it was a very strange silver marble with an 'S' shaped DNA symbol within. Ashley didn't know what it was just yet, but she would learn soon.

She rotated her wrist slightly as she walked, taking it in

"So where's the next city?" Bonnie asked cutely.

"It's Lumiose City, Bonnie." Clemont smiled at her, patting her head.

"Luminos?" Ashley asked

"It's the fanciest city in all of Kalos, shops, cafes, a bustling metropolis in the Region." Serena smiled and sighed, admiring the idea of the location

It sounded magical

"I guess I'll have to see it then." Ashley joked.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu called out.

"Yeah, don't worry, Pikachu." Ashley patted his head and nuzzling his cheek

"You and Pikachu seem really close." Bonnie spoke innocently.

"Always have been." Ashley smiled

It took a little while, but the group had arrived at Lumiose a vast city filled with lights, an Eiffel Tower standing as the centre point for the whole city.

"Beautiful!" Ashley and Serena cheered softly

"Is there a gym here?" Ashley asked excitedly.

"Um, aha. Yeah. Yeah, there is." Clemont nodded a little awkwardly. "Hey, why don't we enjoy ourselves before we get there?" Clemont suggested

"Sure." Ashley nodded

The group separated, Bonnie going with Clemont and Serena going with Ashley.

Serena and Ashley headed around to some of the various shops that lined the streets.

"I can't believe all this stuff. It's amazing." Serena smiled as she held Ashley's right hand.

"Yeah." she nodded

"It's been a while since we met; hasn't it?" Serena asked

"Since we were kids? Yeah, yeah it is." Ashley admitted, recalling memories from her past as a child.

*flashback*

It was several years ago, Ashley was at her school's daycare, playing with other kids, wearing her first dress and wearing flat strap shoes. Playing with the girls.

There was a younger Gary Oak, being with his own friends, a younger Serena wearing a pink shirt and blue jean shorts.

Ashley giggled as she played with Serena

It was honestly adorable.

"Thanks for coming over, Ashley." Young Serena smiled

"Of course!" she giggled

"I-I honestly thought you were a boy." Serena admitted

"Want to know a secret?" she giggled

"Yeah, sure." Serena nodded excitedly, liking secrets.

Ashley looked left. She looked right. And then leaned forward, whispering into Serena's ear "I AM a boy. But I like being a girl better."

Serena gasped as she let go, looking at Ashley up and down. She couldn't believe it and covered her mouth trying not to scream in shock or excitement.

"Serena?" Ashley blinked

Serena just hugged Ashley, smiling as she was told this. "I won't tell." She whispered back. "Promise."

*end flashback*

"How about this?" Serena asked, raising a red and white dress to Ashley

"Oh! That's cute!" she giggled

"Maybe for your Mrs back home? Or maybe for you to wear?" Serena asked

"I'd wear it for you." she winked

"I REALLY like that you're in an open marriage. But it feels a little weird for me." Serena blushed

"Huh?" Ashley titled her head

"I-I'm sorry. I mean, you're my friend, even if we haven't talked in years." Serena apologised, putting the dress in a basket. "And I've always had a bit of a crush on you."

"Really? You never said." Ashley frowned, feeling like the bad guy

"I know, I-I kept it close to my chest." She admitted "I was good at hiding it."

Ashley frowned and then hugged her. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I didn't want you to feel pressured to hide it."

"I-I know. Thank you." Serena answered kindly and kissed Ashley softly

'Her lips are so soft.' Ashley thought to herself.

'My first kiss.' Serena thought

Ashley slowly broke the kiss and looked at her. "You're blushing." She teased

"Yeah." she nodded

"Here, let me get this and this. You deserve something nice." Ashley winked, picking up a secret gift for Serena and walked to the till.

Serena blinked and followed, trying to catch a glimpse of the gift

It seemed to be something pink but she couldn't get a good look at it

"Thank you for your patronage." The cashier spoke as Ashley paid.

"Welcome." she smiled

"I'm hungry. Want to go to a cafe?" Ashley asked

"I... Sure."

Ashley looped her arm with Serena's and they walked out with a smile

*time skip*

"This has been a really great day, Ashley." Serena smiled gently, the two having arrived at a hotel

"Yeah." Ashley smiled

"Oh, here's your gift. Ta-dah." She followed up revealing a beautiful pink dress, sequins and a crimped skirt.

"Oh wow!" she gasped

"Just for being a good friend." Ashley answered, passing the dress to her and kissed her softly

Serena blushed happily, feeling their lips connect again and took the dress, putting it to the side.

She looked at the dress, her heart fluttering

"Want to go out with this?" Ashley asked kindly

"Sure."

"I'll take the first shower, okay?" Ashley spoke kindly, getting up and headed to the shower.

"Okay."

As Ashley left, Serena held the dress close and felt her heart flutter.

She smiled, a true joyous smile

'Ashley. You're too good for anyone.' Serena thought as she hung her dress up.

**To Be Continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	28. Greninja Chapter 28

**Ash Ketchum Crossdressing One-Shots**

**Greninja Chapter 27**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own Pokémon. All rights and credit go to Nintendo and Game Freak**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was sometime later, Ashley was on her way to the last Gym of Kalos and getting ready to face the Pokémon League. Right now the group were staying in a ninja village for recuperation after a fight against Team Flare and Team Rocket.

They were in the forest, Ashley thinking about her newest power

It wasn't Mega Evolution, but it was a power that one of her Pokémon exclusively had. Her Greninja. They had unlocked a new power that was amazingly strong.

She had met him early into their journey as a Froakie and the two had become fast friends. Now? They could almost merge their souls

They were currently in the silence of the forest, meditating after training and relaxing. They were near a river and listening to the water run past them.

They where trying to get better in synch, to become stronger and master this technique

Unfortunately, Ashley was having a bit of a problem, she found training through movement and fighting. She wasn't used to sitting around and doing nothing.

"Gren?" Greninja asked, turning to Ashley.

"I'm sorry Greninja." she frowned

"I. I can't do it like this." She apologised.

"Gren." he sighed and patted her back.

He smiled at her, as if assuring her

"Thanks, Greninja." She answered. "So warm..." She pulled her collar gently and let out a little steam. "What about a quick dip?"

Greninja nodded, jumping right in

Ashley smiled and stripped off, only going down to her panties and jumped right in.

She began to swim in just her small pink panties, her cocklit not even visible

Greninja enjoyed swimming with its trainer smiling as they swam with him being faster in water.

"Hey, no fair." Ashley laughed

She pouted at him, clearly being playful

Greninja ducked into the water and swam around her, Ashley not being able to find him

"Greninja?" she asked in concern

And before she could ask again, she felt one of Greninja's bulb-fingers stroke over her back and tickled her feet.

She began to laugh, kicking her legs lightly

She then even felt something gently wrap around her waist, tickling her gently as her feet and hips were touched.

She kept laughing, wiggling in his grasp and unable to get away

And silently splashing out of the water, Greninja hugged Ashley, using his long tongue to hold her close.

She giggled, relaxing against him

"If you want. We can do this." Ashley smiled

"Gre?" it asked

"You're a big boy, right?" Ashley asked with a smile, sliding her hand down to his crotch. "We can have some fun."

"Gr-Gren." Greninja moaned, feeling his member being teased and his tongue wrap around her a little tighter, licking her body

Ashley closed her eyes and moaned gently "Let's... Get back to land."

Greninja nodded and pulled her out of water, her cocklet poking through her panties as Greninja prodded her ass.

She gently placed Greninja on the floor and crawled back, deciding to do something different

"Gren?" He asked in confusion as he saw what was going on

"I always wanted to try this." Ashley admitted as she sat on a rock and stretched her legs out "You like my feet so much?" she asked, referencing to how they where his first target for tickling, and trapped his member between the arches of her feet

"G-Gren~!" He moaned, feeling her feet over his cock

Ashley bit her lip, trying her best as she preformed her first footjob

Yeah, you read that right, her FIRST footjob.

Sabrina loved penetrating Ashley too much.

Plus she normally gave blowjobs and handjobs and boobjobs and such

The boobjobs were a bit tricky since she had none to speak of, but she gave it her all.

She was actually curious and eager about footjobs and wanted to do her best to make him feel good

"Gren, Gren, Gren~!" Greninja moaned as he enjoyed her touch, thrusting his hips into her soft feet

"Such a good boy, being hard for me~." Ashley smiled

"What about this?" she asked, using her big toes to lightly push against the head

"G-Gren~!" He moaned, feeling his body raise water around him.

He floated in the water, fucking her feet as the water washed around him

'This is so amazing!' Ashley thought with a smile as she trained her new skill 'I've got to try this with Sabrina or Iris.' She thought 'I could make Sabrina feel good while we kiss. Maybe crush Iris' cock between my heels, the pain slut will love that. '

"G-Gren. In. JA~!" He moaned and climaxed

His cum shot up, landing on Ashley's panties over her cocklit

"So much~. Such a good boy." Ashley smiled and gasped as Greninja was changing in the water.

She stared, enjoying the feeling of his cum against her cock through her panties

"Do you want more? Greninja...?" She asked before she blinked in shock, seeing Greninja had transformed

His body had changed, emerging their new powered form

His body became a lighter shade of blue, his 'Water Shuriken' was on his back, his head gained a red 'crest' on his forehead, his ears seemed to have black markings, like Ashley's hair and his eyes turned to a dark shade of red.

This form was the Battle Bond, nicknamed 'Ash Greninja' for short

"G-Gren?" He asked looking at himself.

"Greninja. You. You look amazing!" Ashley smiled while she felt a strange tingle in her soul

"Greninja~." He moaned, looking up at her.

They both felt it.

Right now they were both feeling Ashley's pleasure of the cum on her panties, of the cum on her cocklit

They were linked

"Greninja. Fuck me. Please." She ordered sensually as she moved her panties aside, revealing asshole 'So this is what having a big cock is like.' she thought, feeling the large member of Greninja as if it was her own

Greninja nodded, going to her with his erect cock and slowly penetrated her.

He held her legs and spread them gently, pushing into her ass

She gently whimpered, this new and unusual feeling. Feeling 'her own' cock shoved into her ass while Greninja's tongue lapped against her nipples.

'THIS is my ass?! It's so tight! So good!' she thought, drooling

Greninja continued to slowly thrust into Ashley's ass, feeling the walls tighten around it, feeling how warm and snug she felt

How tight he was... This bond felt amazing! Pleasure like neither had ever felt before

"Come... Come on Greninja! Fuck our ass with our cock!" Ashley moaned

Gr-Gren! Nin-JA~!" Greninja moaned, climaxing in her ass, but still VERY hard.

He was far from done!

A glint came from his eyes as he lifted Ashley up from his cock and held her upside down with his tongue.

"G-Greninja? What're you-HMM~!" Ashley moaned as Greninja facefucked Ashley upside down with one of his bulbous fingers inserting itself into her ass.

He slammed their cock deep into her throat, his finger going deep into their ass while his tongue played with their cocklit

She was now feeling ALL of her senses being used and very happily so. She felt like she could stay like this for hours.

Her eyes went blank as she just moaned and enjoyed the feeling

Greninja moaned and grunted, giving his all to make both of them feel great amounts of pleasure.

They felt amazing, overwhelmed by pleasure

Greninja continued to tease and fuck Ashley, making his trainer climax over and over. He had been saving up since he was a young Froakie.

He was preparing for a big load, he'd been looking forward for this!

"Gre. Nin-JA~!" He moaned and climaxed, cumming hard into Ashley's mouth, making her gag from his cum.

Her eyes rolled up, swallowing his cum hungrily

The two panted heavily, Greninja slumping down and near the water with his Water Shuriken holding him up.

"So good." she moaned weakly

"Gren~." Greninja moaned and transformed back, happily fulfilled by Ashley

But that didn't mean he was done with her, even if he was satisfied. He wanted to thank her. And luckily, he still had a tongue

Greninja looped his tongue around her, sliding around her cocklet and to her ass.

Ashley gasped and moaned and Greninja had her resting on the floor. His tongue moved around her cocklit like a viper, twisting and rolling around it like it was giving her some weird handjob. Meanwhile his tongue slammed into her ass and began to roughly fuck her, he didn't seem to care about the cum in her ass. Heck from how he purred its almost like he enjoyed the taste

Ashley constantly arched back, thrusting her hips as she felt his tongue penetrate her.

"Greninja~" she moaned

Greninja smiled as he made Ashley cum again, shoving his cock into her mouth

Giving her one more taste as he had gotten hard from tasting her

"Hmm~!" Ashley moaned happily, coating her tongue with his cum.

She swallowed his dick, lost in pleasure

And this continued, for another hour, leaving Greninja and Ashley in an exhausted mess covered in cum.

They hugged each other close and smiled

**To Be Continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	29. Kalos Filler Chapter 29

**Ash Ketchum Crossdressing One-Shots**

**Kalos Filler Chapter 29**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own Pokémon. All rights and credit go to Nintendo and Game Freak**

**Author's note:**

To all our readers, thank you.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was some months later, Ashley was back at home in Kanto. The events that transpired there were terrifying, considering EVERYTHING that had happened to her these past few years...she just needed time to be at home.

She had a look of just... Tiredness

"Mummy!" Sera called out, walking to her, wearing a light blue shirt and a blue dress.

"Hey baby." Ashley smiled, picking her up and hugging her

It was Sera's and Salem's 3rd birthday this time around and Ashley promised to be here to see it.

She was happy, since next week the whole family was going on vacation for the whole summer

"How're you feeling, love?" Sabrina asked as she sat next to Ashley.

"Tired. I'm honestly tired." Ashley answered "So much... Insanity."

"I know. But you came out of it." Sabrina kissed her head gently.

They kept it soft and loving, nothing too sexual

"I saw your match against that Alain kid." Sabrina followed up

"Yeah, I know. You and the rest of Kanto." Ashley gave a half-hearted chuckle and smile.

"You deserve that championship. Be proud of it." Sabrina answered

"I guess. But, I dunno. Maybe I just need a change of scenery. Maybe take up a different profession." Ashley answered

"You're done with travelling?" Sabrina blinked in shock

"I dunno. Maybe? I'm getting homesick every time I leave you and the kids." Ashley answered "But I don't know what else I'd do."

"Listen. Don't think on it now. Wait until we're in Alola. We can relax, have some sun and fun. You REALLY need a vacation." Sabrina answered

"Right." Ashley nodded, smiling

"There's my wonderful wife." Sabrina smiled and hugged her.

"Mama!" Salem giggled

"What?" Sabrina chuckled

"Cartoons?" she asked with sparkles in her eyes

"Of COURSE! Kids! We're going to watch cartoons!" Sabrina and Ashley called out.

Soon the kids and their Pokémon sat in front of the TV, grinning eagerly

'This...This is nice.' Ashley thought as she sat with her family.

She placed her newest trophy with the others, smiling at the full collection proudly

*Time Skip*

The family were on the boat to Alola, the sounds of the waves were accompanying them as they travelled.

"L-Lady Howlett." Peter spoke respectfully to her.

Ashley was in a simple pink bikini with a dark blue cloth tied around her waist like a skirt

"This is wonderful." Ashley sighed happily, relaxing on a lounge chair with Sabrina. Anabel was currently back at the Battle Frontier doing her job so she couldn't stay with them for the whole holiday, she'd be there next week for four days but then she'd have to go back.

"Are the kids still in the pool?" Sabrina asked as she looked up and saw them. "Yeah, they are."

"That's nice." she smiled

BOOOM!

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are shortly arriving at Alola. ETA two hours." The captain spoke through the tannoy.

"Two hours left." Ashley smiled, kissing her wife gently and giggling "Oh wow, a tan looks good on you."

"Thanks. Yours looks good too. But with you travelling all the time, you've always had a small tan." Sabrina teased "I wanted to match you now."

"And now you do." Ashley held her hand gently kissing her wife again and giggling

"Sand, sun and surf." Sabrina agreed

"A vacation is where I wanna be." Ashley sang softly

And with that, Sabrina and Ashley sang to themselves on the way to Alola.

*time skip*

The Ketchum family were now in Alola. Staying in the nearby hotel that they reserved for their vacation.

What would be their home for the next five months

"Here we are." Ashley spoke as they entered the hotel, putting their cases on their beds.

The kids where excited, running around the room

"Careful, don't break anything." Ashley called out.

"Yes Mama/sis!" the three called

"This place is so wonderful!" Delia smiled

"Where's mum?" Ashley asked as Philena wasn't there.

"She's visiting a friend of hers. The local professor." Delia answered

"Oh." Ashley nodded

"She said she'll be back for dinner and we can have a family meal." Delia added

"Want me to check on her?" Ashley asked

"If you want." Delia responded

Ashley nodded, kissing her softly and leaving

'I wonder what the Professor is like here.' She thought

She imagined an older man, like most of them

She headed towards the beach where she saw a beaten up shack, still standing but it looked like it was patched together with various pieces of metal and wood.

BOOM!

Ashley ducked down in fright. Years of stuff blowing up and explosions via Team Rocket had made her paranoid

The door of the shack was blown open, a man being thrown out

It was a tanned hulk of a man; black hair and a goatee, wearing a white Professor's uniform though it was scuffed, wearing grey baggy shorts, and green sneakers.

'Oh my god.' she thought, drooling

"WHOO! WHAT an attack!" The man smiled, getting up from the sand. "You see that Philena?"

"Yes Kukui, I saw." Professor Ivy sighed as she walked out

"Kukui? Mum?" Ashley asked before turning to them.

"Oh, hey Ashley." Ivy smiled

"Huh? Oh, hey! Nice to meet you finally, Ashley. Professor Kukui. Researcher of Alola." The man turned around, gave her a kind smile and shook her hand.

"Hi." she squeaked happily, staring at his chest

"Nice to meet a multi-win champion here." Kukui responded, letting go of his handshake.

While Ashley didn't let go

"Quite the grip you've got there, Mrs Ketchum." Kukui spoke, trying to get his hand out.

"SORRY!" she squeaked

"No, no. It's fine. You must be weight lifting a LOT to get a grip like that." Kukui chuckled

"She did tell me about the time she carried a Larvitar around for several months." Ivy encouraged

"A Larvitar? Really? That's amazing!" Kukui smiled

"Mum, you're embarrassing me." Ashley blushed 'And in front of a smoking hot guy to!'

"Well, I've got to get back to my research. Philena, always a pleasure. Mrs Ketchum, lovely to meet you." He smiled

"Your... Research?" Ashley asked, looking at his muscles

"Yeah, I'm a researcher of Pokémon Moves." He nodded. "Let me show you my partner. Rockruff!" He called out and out of the shack came a small light brown dog-like Pokémon with a curled tail and little rocks from its neck.

"Ruff-Ruff!" It yipped

"Oh my, he's so cute!" Ashley gasped

Rockruff leapt into Kukui's arms and the Professor gave him a fuss. "Yes, he is. Strong too." He nodded. "Now, let's do it Rockruff!"

"Ruff!" It responded leaping from Kukui's arms and the two went back in the shack.

Philena walked over and smiled, noting how Ashley was just standing there. "Enjoying the sight?"

Ashley nodded, fanning herself

"Does my daughter need a good spanking?" Philena whispered in her ear, subtly planting her hand on Ashley's ass.

"Or a good strong man giving her and her mother a good dicking?" Ashley suggested

Philena chuckled and patted Ashley's ass. "That's my girl. Let's go home."

"Already?"

"I KNOW you're pitching." Philena whispered.

"And Kukui is a sexy hunk of man!" Ashley whispered back

"Oh yes." Philena nodded and began to slowly guide Ashley away

"Mama! Threesome!" she whined

Philena sighed and nodded. "Alright, let's ask." She answered

"Yes!"

"But I make no promises." She answered as they headed to the shack.

Ashley nodded and followed

**To Be Continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	30. Lillie Chapter 30

**Ash Ketchum Crossdressing One-Shots**

**Lillie Chapter 30**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own Pokémon. All rights and credit go to Nintendo and Game Freak**

**Reviews:**

Redboat: Thanks very much.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a few days later, after getting 'acquainted' with Professor Kukui, Ashley decided to have a walk around the island. And she had a little bit of company.

You see recently she had been convinced to act as a part time teacher to a trainer school

She was wearing a blue skirt, white button shirt and side by side with Pikachu

With her was one of her classmates

It was a sixteen-year-old girl, long blonde hair, blue eyes, a large rim white hat, a white dress and shoes and carrying a long grey satchel with a Poke-Ball motif on either side.

This girl was Lillie

"Are you okay, Lillie?" Ashley asked as they walked together, seeing the girl was as timid as she first met her.

"Yes!" she squeaked

Ashley sighed as they stopped in front of a confectionary shop. "Let's get something here." She spoke, offering to buy

"Okay."

The two walked inside and were greeted by a waitress. "Welcome! What would you like?" She asked

"Two malasadas and two juices please." Ashley asked

"Of course!"

The two girls sat down and Ashley looked at Lillie. "You're stressing out. You can talk to me."

"I'm just... Nervous."

"'Nervous'? About what?" Ashley frowned in confusion, not being able to see her eyes

"Being around Pokémon... And others."

"Ah." Ashley nodded, thinking about how Lillie was Poke-Phobic, scared of Pokemon because of a traumatic event that happened to her

She wasn't sure what this event was but she wanted to help

"I. I just freeze when I see them." Lillie admitted

"Pika." Pikachu cheered gently

Lillie immediately flinched and froze as she saw him, wincing in her seat.

She was fine but she refused to touch it

"Pika." Pikachu frowned as he saw her reaction to him.

"She's just scared, Pikachu. It's okay." Ashley answered

"Here you go." The waitress came over with their drinks and Malasada.

"Thank you."

"Oh, hang on. I'll go get a Malasada for your Pikachu." The waitress spoke as she saw Pikachu.

"Pika~!" Pikachu smiled brightly

"We. Don't have any ketchup. Sorry." The waitress apologised

SHATTER!

Pikachu's bright smile broke into a distraught frown and fell face first onto the table.

"I'm sorry, let me go get you some." The waitress apologised again and began to leave to get the savoury sauce.

Ashley nodded and chuckled softly

"Pika..." Pikachu groaned gently

"D-Does he LIKE ketchup?" Lillie asked nervously.

"He loves the stuff."

"Pika." Pikachu responded meaning 'Yep. I do.'

"Do you want to know something?" Ashley asked

"What?"

"I was scared of Pokémon for a while too." Ashley whispered to her.

"What?!" she gasped

"Yeah. I was younger." Ashley answered, scratching her cheek lightly. "But, my mum was there for me."

"What happened?"

"She taught me that things may be scary, but they'll always be people there for you to help you through them." Ashley answered as she petted Pikachu

"Pika."

"Really?" Lillie asked

"Hmm." Ashley nodded

*Time Skip*

It was a few days later, Ashley was meeting up with Lillie again.

"You're going out again?" Sabrina asked as she was wearing an apron.

"Yeah." Ashley nodded "Hanging out with a friend."

"Well, okay. Just remember that we've got dinner at 6." Sabrina kissed her.

"I promise." Ashley nodded "Later!"

"Love you." Sabrina waved.

Going outside, Ashley went over to the meeting point for Lillie.

She walked off, smiling gently

"Hey~!" Ashley waved as she saw Lillie, still wearing the clothes she had on, last time.

"Hi." Lillie waved back. "You look nice."

"Yeah. So do you." Ashley responded. "Um."

"I only have three copies of this outfit." Lillie admitted. "It-it's fine."

Ashley blinked and giggled

"So, where are we going?" Lillie asked

"I thought we'd go to the beach." Ashley answered

"Don't we go there every day?"

"...That is TRUE. Let's go to the mall then. My treat." Ashley responded, thinking of an idea on the spot as she lead her away

"Ashley!" Lillie gasped as she was lead to the mall.

As they headed there, Ashley saw Professor Kukui's outline and it looked like he was going to a store.

"Huh?" she blinked

"What is it?" Lillie asked

"I-I thought I saw Professor Kukui." Ashley answered

"You did?"

"Yeah...Must've just missed him. I'm sorry." Ashley apologised

"It's fine."

"Where would you like to go?" Ashley asked, seeing the various shops in the mall

"I'm not sure."

"Well, let's try them out." Ashley answered, walking to a fashion boutique with Lillie's hand in hers.

Lillie blushed but followed

"Welcome, welcome ladies. What would you like?" A staff member asked

Ashley grinned and worked her magic, happy she spent so long in Kalos

It was almost an hour, trading clothes, switching and swapping with Lillie...and the young girl was feeling happy. Happier than she had seemed in the time Ashley had spent in Alola.

"Thank you for your patronage." The cashier spoke as they left.

"Bye~!" Ashley waved, the two holding a bag each.

The two girls both had two bags per hand, both grinning happily

"That was the best day out I've had in...a long time, Ashley. Thank you." Lillie smiled

"Welcome." Ashley smiled and hugged her like she'd hug her daughter

Lillie teared up happily, feeling this warmth coming from Ashley...and she hugged back. 'I want you to be my mummy.' She thought to herself.

**To Be Continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	31. Mallow and Lana Chapter 31

**Ash Ketchum Crossdressing One-Shots**

**Mallow and Lana Chapter 31**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own Pokémon. All rights and credit go to Nintendo and Game Freak**

**Reviews:**

church2550: It's a bit 60/40 of how we did Lusamine. But I hope you like that chapter when we get to it.

**Here is a review from our own GreyKing46:**

church2550: Sorry, you are incorrect there. Cynthia having a daughter is a reference to the reboot movies. In the first one, Ash's blue haired female companion who has a Piplup is Cynthia's daughter

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It as a week later, Ashley was enjoying her holiday life in Alola. She was enjoying her time here, being away from it all.

"Morning, love." Sabrina kissed her wife while under the sheets.

"Morning." she smiled gently

"Did you sleep well?" Sabrina asked

"I had you inside me all night. I slept wonderfully." Ashley responded kissing her back.

Sabrina giggled and kissed her

GRUMBLE~.

"Hungry?" Sabrina asked

"Yes." She responded and both got out of bed.

Ashley laughed and nodded

"Come on." Sabrina answered, putting on a nightgown.

Ashley did the same, the two walking into their hotel suite

The kids were still asleep, but about to rise. "How are the kids liking Alola?" Ashley asked

"Loving it." she giggled

"That's great. Maybe later we can go out today. As a family." Ashley suggested

"Makes sense." she nodded

Down in the breakfast area, there were two girls getting breakfast. A green haired tanned girl and a blue haired girl wearing a white and blue dress

"Mallow! Lala?" she blinked

"Oh, hi girls!" Mallow waved.

"Good morning." Lana followed up.

"What're you doing here?" Ashley asked

"Breakfast. You?" Mallow laughed

"Yeah... But at my hotel?"

"Um, we. We wanted to come talk to you...but we forgot to eat." Lana explained making the others sweat drop

"Would you like to join us?" Ashley asked

"Sure."

The four sat down and ate breakfast, Sabrina enjoying the company with their new friends and their Pokémon. It was just a simple thing between fellow 'Gym Leaders'.

"So what're you doing today?" Sabrina asked as she looked at the Trial Captains.

"Just hanging out, it's our down-time." Mallow answered and continued to eat.

"We also wanted to meet Sabrina." Lana added

"Why?"

"We need help with school work." Mallow blushed

"Really? Okay. Whatever you need." Sabrina answered as she kissed Ashley "I'll see you later?"

"Of course." Ashley nodded. "Love you."

"Love you." Sabrina nodded

"So, this school work." Sabrina smiled as she looked at the two.

"Yes, well. It-it's not JUST that." Lana blushed

"What do you mean?" she frowned

"We. We saw you. With Ashley." Lana answered nervously.

"And?" Sabrina responded, before clocking on. "Oh. On the beach. Right?"

The two nodded

It had been a few days ago where the married couple had gotten a bit... Intimate in the water

They thought they were on their own, but they were wrong.

"I suppose you're unsure, right?" Sabrina asked, thinking how Sabrina was a futa.

"We're like you." Mallow admitted

Sabrina blinked twice in shock. "Really?"

The two nodded. "We-we thought we were the only ones."

"It was just...We needed to tell someone." Lana added

"I see." Sabrina smiled "Well, Ashley actually knows a lot of people like you."

"Wait, really?" Mallow asked in shock

"Uh-huh." Sabrina nodded "She's had lots of fun with them to."

"But-But isn't she married to you?" Lana asked nervously.

"We have an open marriage." she assured

"Oh." The two gasped in realisation.

"So, y-you don't mind if-?" Mallow asked

"No. It's fine." Sabrina reassured "In fact. I'll organise your evening."

"You will?!" Lana and Mallow gasped hearing that. "Are-are you sure?"

"Of course." Sabrina nodded "But, you have to film it."

"F-Film it?" Mallow blushed

"I-I've got cameras." Lana followed up

"Perfect. Where do you want it?" Sabrina smiled

*the next evening*

Ashley was waiting in a dress that she got to wear for the evening, Sabrina had asked her to meet her in the bedroom.

It was a nice red dress, almost looking like fire

"I wonder if she's planning something?" She muttered to herself as she opened the door

"Hi, Ashley." Both Mallow and Lana waved as they stood there.

"Mallow, Lana; what're you doing here?" Ashley asked in confusion as they entered.

Especially as they weren't dressed as they normally would be

Mallow was dressed in green trousers with a thin shirt, hugging her top, while Lala was wearing a schoolgirl costume.

"Oh, my gosh. You both look great. What's the occasion?" Ashley asked

She had an idea what was going on but always better to check

"We talked to Sabrina. About some personal problems and...she's helped us." Mallow answered

"And the way to help US is with YOU." Lana blushed as they both revealed their members in their own way

"Oh my gosh!" Ashley gasped as she saw them. Two six inch long futa-cocks pitching tents under their clothes. "Those are for me?"

"Yes, they are." Mallow nodded with a massive blush

"Wow~!" Ashley smiled

"I-I was told to bring a camera." Lana added, bringing her video-camera up. "Sabrina wants to watch this."

"Of course she would." Ashley licked her lips. "Can we get it set up?"

"It already is." Mallow blushed

"Sweet." Ashley smiled and kissed Mallow

Mallow blushed and moaned

Lana clicked the camera on and started to film, getting both of their faces, Ashley face-sucking on Mallow's lips, rubbing her cock with her other hand.

She carefully set the camera on its tripod

"Hmm~, you're a good kisser." Ashley praised her. "But I want to give you a DIFFERENT kiss." And she knelt down

She freed both cocks, licking her lips

"A-Ashley." Lana panted, feeling her cock being stroked.

"Oh wow!" Mallow moaned

Ashley licked her lips and took Mallow's cock into her mouth while stroking Lana's, alternating between the two.

The two girls moaned, their heads falling back as they enjoyed Ashley's skill

"Hmm~, AH~!" Ashley moaned and swallowed Mallow's cum while Lana's squirted on her face.

"Wow you two are fast." she giggled

"We-we've not had sex before." Mallow admitted

"Virgins?"

Mallow and Lana blushed in embarrassment.

"Who? Who'd be with us?" Lana asked

"I'm sure Lillie would love to be with you two." Ashley smiled

"Lillie? The-the girl with the white dress?" Mallow asked "That shy girl in our class?"

"Yeah, I think you three would be a good couple." Ashley smiled "Now, what next?" she hummed playfully

"I-I'd like to. Feel your mouth." Lana panted

"Your ass." Mallow begged

Ashley gasped. "You want to spit-roast me~?" She smiled

"Is-is that what it's called?" Mallow gulped

"Uh-huh." She nodded and pulled down her panties and upped her skirt. "This'll be fun." she giggled

"Oh, my god." Mallow gasped, seeing Ashley's pucker-hole

"D-Don't you need a-Ah~!" Lana moaned as Ashley sucked her futa-cock.

Ashley mumbled and shook her head. "Ah~, stick it right in, I can take it." She instructed Mallow

Mallow nodded and did as she was told

She cautiously grabbed Ashley's hips and slowly pushed into her ass only to nearly scream because of the pleasure as she pushed inside, feeling the tightness

"Hmm~! How. Do I feel~?" Ashley moaned, feeling her ass stretched out.

"Tight!"

Ashley just smiled, shoving Lana's cock into her mouth and sucked passionately.

She swirled her tongue around the member, focusing on her tongue work rather than suckling or taking it deep

"A-Ashley!" Lana gasped as she felt her second climax, going to cum in her mouth. "Your tongue is too good!"

"Hmm~!" Ashley smiled and gulped her cum

"I-I'm cumming!" Mallow moaned and climaxed into her ass.

The two virgin girls shuddered and moaned

"Ah~, ready to swap?" Ashley panted as the two girls nodded weakly

Ashley nodded and slowly pulled herself off of Mallow's cock, leaving a little cum trail from there. "Ready?"

"Yea." Lana bit her lip

Ashley nodded and slid down Lana's cock, filling her cum filled ass. "Hmm, your cock...It's MADE for anal. Hey, I got it."

"Ah-ah! Wh-what?" Lana moaned.

"Your name backwards, it's 'anal'. 'Anal-Lana' A palindrome." Ashley slowly bounced on her cock as she giggled at her own joke

"You're. Tight!" Lana moaned, feeling her virginity go.

She felt something take over and started thrusting wildly

"AH~! YES!" Ashley moaned, arching back and looked at Mallow.

"Aaah~" she smiled

"So, sexy!" Mallow moaned, shoving her cock into Ashley's mouth

She started thrusting, shuddering

The threesome continued, Ashley being used like a pornstar for these two virgins and teaching them all manner of positions.

She showed her expertise amazingly

"C-Cumming!" Lana moaned and climaxed into Ashley's ass.

"Fuck!" Mallow moaned as she came on Ashley's face

Ashley panted as she felt Mallow's cum.

"Are? Are we done?" Lana panted in exhaustion.

"If you're done." Ashley said through a mouth full of cum

The two trial Captains panted and helped Ashley off. They needed their bed.

All the while, the camera was rolling, keeping an eye on them...and their remaining hours of fun.

**To Be Continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	32. Professor Burnet Chapter 32

**Ash Ketchum Crossdressing One-Shots**

**Professor Burnet Chapter 32**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own Pokémon. All rights and credit go to Nintendo and Game Freak**

**Reviews:**

Darckaiser2005: Well, we've got a 'slower' chapter coming up.

Redboat: Thanks very much.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Ashley was back in her temporary home, sleeping with her wife in her arms

She was snoring a bit, a barely noticeable smile

Sabrina looked at her wife and stroked her cheek, moving a small strand of hair out of the way.

She kissed the sleeping woman softly

Sabrina heard her phone rumble next on her bedside table, it was a text message from a local number.

'Huh?' She thought as she reached over and looked at it.

It was from Professor Burnet.

"She must be calling about the wedding." she realised, Ashley having been asked to be a brides maid

She clicked open the text and read it.

_'Hey Sabrina, I know this is early, but my friends have asked me if I have had a hen party yet. And. I haven't. I need some help to make one.' _

Sabrina blinked... And started laughing

Ashley snored awake as she heard Sabrina's laugh. "Wha~? What's up?" She mumbled as she jerked awake.

"Nothing." she smiled lightly

"Okay. Shoot, I can't get back to sleep." Ashley mumbled.

"Sorry."

"What time is it?" She asked

"About half eight." Sabrina answered

"Damn it." Ashley huffed before she smiled "I guess we could have some early morning fun."

"It DOES~." Sabrina smiled, bringing her up and kissed her.

Ashley giggled and returned the kiss

"Mummy..." A voice called through the other room.

"Kids are up." Ashley pouted gently

"Damn it." Sabrina cursed lightly

"We'll pick it up later?" Ashley offered.

"Yeah, okay." Sabrina nodded with a glint in her eyes

*Time Skip*

With the kids being looked after, Ashley and Sabrina were walking in the local mall to look around

"So, what are we doing?" Ashley asked

"Well, I was HOPING for some 'us time'." Sabrina answered. "Maybe try some new clothes on."

"Do we have enough?" Ashley asked

"I'm sure your training at that battle cafe worked out for us quite well." Sabrina teased.

"Okay." Ashley smiled lightly

"Hey~!" A cheery voice waved and came over.

"Huh? Oh, Professor Burnet!" Ashley turned and waved back.

"Hey." Sabrina waves

"Did you get my text?" Burnet asked as she saw her.

"Text? What text?" Ashley asked

"Yes. I've actually had a few ideas." Sabrina nodded

"D-Did I miss something?" Ashley asked nervously, not liking being out of the loop.

Sabrina replied with a smile

"You didn't tell her?" Burnet asked

"I was waiting for something." She explained "After all I wanted to tell you my idea."

"Ooh~, can't wait." Burnet smiled

"What idea?" Ashley asked. "Is it going to be fun?"

"Oh Ashley, you act like a kid on Christmas whenever you get a whiff of a secret or surprise." Sabrina joked

"No fair." Ashley pouted cutely as she was compared like that.

"Proving my point." Sabrina teased

"Well, what're you planning?" Burnet asked

"It's a surprise." She responded "Until Ashley isn't around at least."

"Okay, I get the hint." Ashley answered. "Professor Burnet, would you like to join us on our shopping trip?"

"That would be nice." she nodded

The three continued to walk through the mall; just enjoying themselves.

Eventually Sabrina and Burnet had a moment alone

"Okay, so this idea of yours. What is it?" Burnet asked with an excited smile

"You ever been a Dom?" Sabrina asked

Burnet blinked in shock at that. "Um. No. I haven't." She answered

"Well I use to do it all the time." Sabrina admitted

"I heard the rumours from Kanto. You. Were. SCARY." Burnet answered

"Yeah, I know." she said proudly

"So, this...'Dom surprise'. What're you thinking?" Burnet asked

"Well... I think you need some fun." Sabrina smiled "And I'm offering Ashley for the night."

"Y-? You're serious?" Burnet asked

"Of course I am. We've got a bit of an open marriage." Sabrina admitted "Besides, she's gotten too cocky in the bedroom." she joked

"Ashley? Cocky? She-She seems timid or...NOT cocky." Burnet answered, not really seeing Ashley as the cocky-type.

"I'm kidding." Sabrina rolled her eyes

"Well. I HAVE to admit." Burnet responded as the two looked over and saw Ashley's sweet soft and supple ass. "She has QUITE a cute ass."

"Such a tight and good feeling one." Sabrina assured

"I'll take your word for it." Burnet answered, blushing gently.

"You'll see at your party. I'll set everything up." Sabrina assured

"Well, okay. I'll see you then." Burnet answered as she got up and left.

As Burnet left, Ashley walked back to her wife; who was just sitting there with a puckish smile.

"...What were you talking about?" Ashley asked nervously.

Sabrina just chuckled affectionately.

*Time Skip*

It was about 18 hours later, Burnet was waiting for Sabrina and Ashley

She was wearing an outfit that Sabrina had sent to her via the psychic gym leader's Espeon, the by-product of one of Pikachu's mating sessions

Yeah, ANOTHER little guy from Pikachu's litter.

And all of them where showing signs of Pikachu's obscene strength. But that's something for another time

"I wonder how long they'll be?" Burnet thought to herself, stroking the Espeon on his head.

She was dressed in an outfit that was apparently inspired by a shiny Mega Gardevoir

KNOCK, KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Must be them." Burnet thought to herself as she opened the door.

She saw just Ashley, dressed up

"Ashley? Wow, you. You look cute." Burnet commented as she let her come in

Ashley nodded as she walked in, her outfit being cute and sexy at the same time

"My wife told me that you needed help with a hen party." Ashley swayed gently

Ashley was wearing a blue corset that hugged her feminine frame with black stockings that gave her thighs a nice thicc look, high-heeled shoes.

As well as a few innocent looking accessories such as earrings and a necklace

"You look great." Burnet spoke as she closed the door.

This has been something she wanted to try once in her life, and now she had her chance

"Where would you like me?" Ashley offered as they were waiting in a special hotel

"On the bed?" Burnet asked, trying her best to get into 'her mindset' "I'm going to tie you down to it."

"Ooh~. Yes, Mistress." Ashley nodded

Burnet gulped gently as she saw Ashley submissively lie down on the bed

"Belly up or ass up?" she winked

"...Ass." Burnet blinked and then ordered gently.

Ashley nodded and did as she was told

"Oh look at that." Burnet blushed. "Okay, I'm gonna tie you up now."

"Okay." she smiled softly

Burnet nodded, making loops and tied them around Ashley's wrists and ankles. Not too tight nor too loose. She didn't want to bruise her.

She gave a small tug, making sure they held without hurting

"How is it?" Burnet asked

"It's fine. Thank you, Mistress." Ashley answered as she jiggled her ass sexily

"Now...I'll. Shoot. What can I do?" Burnet pondered as she didn't know what to do next, though she had some instructions from Sabrina

"Whatever you want to me." Ashley encouraged "Spank me. Whip me. Fuck me. Make me pleasure you. I'm yours to do with."

Burnet blinked and blushed at that and then nodded. "Okay. Tell me when I'm being too rough. Okay?"

"The safe word's Professor." Ashley winked

"'Professor'. Got it." Burnet nodded and went to the bag.

"Espeon." The Pokémon yawned and nestled in a spot on the chair

"... You gonna use him on me?" Ashley joked

"I think he's just tired." Burnet chuckled and rubbed Ashley's ass

"You sure?" Ashley asked, fluttering her eyes sexily "I'm your toy. Tied up, helpless. You can do anything to me."

"Hmm. Okay." Burnet answered and grabbed a paddle. "Let's start with this."

She waved it a few times to get use to the weight

"I'm waiting, Mistress." Ashley teased

SLAP!

"AH~! Yes." Ashley moaned as she felt her ass being slapped

Burnet adjusted her grip before giving a second swing

SLAP!

"Hmm~!" Ashley bit her lip as she felt the sting of the paddle. "Harder! You can do better than that!"

"Okay. Deep breath!" Burnet responded.

**SLAP!**

"Hmm~"

Burnet looked down and saw Ashley's red raw ass, and felt bad about striking it. But if this was what she wanted, and while she felt bad... A part of her felt a sick pleasure while her vagina went soaking wet

'Oh god. This is starting to feel good.' Burnet thought to herself.

Raising her arm she gave an even harder slap

Ashley continued to moan, before she felt something gag her mouth. "Hhm?"

It was Burnet's Espeon using Psychic to muffle her moans.

Yeah, the Espeon was a wedding present from the Ketchum's since he and Burnet got along well

"Good work, Jun." Burnet smiled as she ceased the paddling and went for something else, a dildo.

She looked at the purple item from several angles, as if judging it

"Hmm?" Ashley mumbled and tried to look behind her before she felt the dildo being pushed into her ass hole

Hearts formed in her eyes as she felt it penetrate her, making her moan through the psychic ball-gag.

"Nice and snug." Burnet nodded

Ashley's face planted onto the pillow, feeling Burnet tease her ass with her toy, the sting of the paddle still there, but it wasn't distracting.

Burnet stretched some rope, thinking to herself

'I wonder?' She thought as she began to tie the rope around Ashley

She released Ashley from the bedding bonds... And gave her a more normal rope-bondage

"Hmm~." Ashley smiled as she felt the rope bind her.

Across her chest, her arms, her stomach and thighs and ass... And last happily, her cocklit.

The bindings where done in such a way, as well, that any movement made the robe between her ass-cheeks rub the base of the dildo, which made it move around inside her

"You know. I think this suits you." Burnet teased

Ashley just gave a gagged moan, happy to see the female professor get so into this

"So sexy. Now..." Burnet smiled as she reached down and slowly rubbed Ashley's cocklet. "What to do with this?"

She pushed her face against the professor's hand, her eyes closing

"Good girl." Burnet smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Jun?" she called to the Pokémon

"Espe?" Jun responded, waking up.

"You want to have fun to?"

Jun looked at Ashley and nodded, coming down from his seat and walked over to Professor Burnet.

"So. What do you want to do?" Burnet said and rubbed her head

"Espeon." Jun responded creating a psychic construct.

A glowing purple dildo, aimed at Ashley's mouth

"Do it." Burnet smiled and nodded

"AH~! Aahmp!" Ashley gasped as she felt her mouth release from the ball-gag and replaced with a psychic dildo, shoving down her mouth, the near colourless construct gave Burnet full view of how much Ashley could take.

It was like looking at a transparent dildo, or an invisible man fucking her face

"Oh, this is hot." Burnet panted, rubbing her vagina as she saw this "Fuck her harder!"

Jun nodded, doing so as Ashley gagged on the psychic dildo, her throat stretching out a little from the construct's thickness.

It was definitely pushing her to her well trained limits

"Haa-haa-HAA~!" Ashley moaned, cumming from her ass and cocklet, feeling herself being spit-roasted by two fake cocks.

Heck the psychic cock was filling her with ecstasy, like it was plugged into her very nerves

Ashley moaned and climaxed once again, feeling her body shake from the euphoria.

Burnet had a bowl set up, all of Ashley's cum being collected in it. As well as Jun's, since he was feeling pleasure from the psychic cock

"Good boys. So much, cum." Burnet smiled "I have some plans for this."

"Hmm, hmm." Ashley panted as she lay on her back, exhausted from cumming as the psychic cock finally disappeared

Gasping deeply, she felt the air in her lungs, her body tingled from the ecstasy

Burnet reached down, pulling the rope aside and the dildo out of Ashley's ass

"AH~! Wh-what're you doing?" Ashley asked nervously.

"Quiet bitch." Burnet hissed with a gentle grin and a light slap to the face "Jun, here's a sexy hole to fuck." She encouraged as she spread Ashley's ass

"Espeon." Jun's eyes glinted as he saw it, leaping up and mounted Ashley's ass.

He jumped up, his front paws atop Ashley's stomach/chest and Ashley's cocklit against his chest, as he pushed into her twitching ass hole

Ashley arched back, feeling a cock finally fuck her. And it wasn't Pikachu's or Sabrina's. But there was ONE thing she could admit. "I LOVE POKE-COCK~!" She screamed happily.

"Oh? So you ARE a Pokesexual whore?" Burnet licked her lips "I thought that was just a rumour. '

"Pokemon cock. My wife's cock. I love being fucked!" Ashley teared up happily.

"Well then open up." Burnet said with an almost evil grin as she held up the bowl of sperm "Because you will be drinking EVERY. Last. DROP. Of this." she ordered before she tipped the bowel forward and started pouring the seed so it would land in Ashley's mouth if she opened it

Ashley opened her mouth as wide as it would go, though the thrusts Jun was giving her was making it difficult to stay still. But she gulped down the cum from the bowl

The cum was pouting out almost like a river, if she didn't keep swallowing she might drown... And that was getting her harder

"Keep going, you're doing SO well." Burnet praised her. "Come on, swallow it all!"

Ashley did her best, but she was cumming from Jun's cock and almost choking from the cum.

"Espy~!" Jun moaned as he came inside her

Ashley moaned and gurgled, the feeling of cum flowing in her ass and now her mouth was too much.

She came over her own chest and stomach, cum pouting out of her mouth and over her face as she swallowed what she could. She was nearly done

"Are you okay? I didn't overdo it did I?" Burnet asked as she saw how much this was for her.

Ashley nodded, moaning as she kept swallowing. Just glad there was no more being poured into her mouth

"Thank goodness." Burnet sighed in relief. "Jun, you can stop now."

Her Pokémon pulled out but its cock was still hard, still ready for more

"Ashley. Are you ready for more?" Burnet asked

Ashley gargle and nodded, smiling

"Best. Hen party. EVER." Burnet smiled

*Time Skip*

It was a few days later. Burnet was getting ready to walk down the aisle.

She was all dressed up in her wedding gown, smiling

"Are you ready, Professor?" Ashley asked as she was dressing in her bridesmaid dress.

"Yes I am." she nodded, smiling

"Well then. Here comes the bride." Ashley smiled as she and Burnet went forward to marry the blushing bride off.

Ashley's ass wiggled a bit, a small vibrator butt-plug shoved up there

**To Be Continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	33. Wicke Chapter 33

**Ash Ketchum Crossdressing One-Shots**

**Wicke Chapter 33**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own Pokémon. All rights and credit go to Nintendo and Game Freak**

**Reviews:**

Redboat: Of course, we're fans of this ship.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was some days after Professors Burnet and Kukui were happily married. The service was wonderful, not a thing went wrong. It was full of laughter and tears.

Ashley had LOTS of fun during the reception

"How're you feeling, love?" Sabrina asked as she and Ashley were on the beach.

"Great." she smiled

The two looked out, seeing their children play in the sand while they sat on their towel. "You know, a woman could get jealous when her spouse is off fucking other people. I heard you and Burnet had a GREAT time the other night."

"Please. You pimped me out to her." Ashley purred

Sabrina chuckled at that and nodded. "True. Okay, I'm just being a little minx." She answered.

"You gonna make that a business?" Ashley joked

"Yes. With ME as the only client." Sabrina answered, kissing her.

Ashley giggled and nuzzled her wife's neck lightly

BEEP BEEP.

BEEP BEEP.

"Oh, come on." Ashley frowned

"What is it?" Sabrina asked

"Someone from the Aether Foundation. One of those 'Professors' who we met at Burnet's and Kukui's wedding. Oh. It's Wicke." Ashley explained. "She wants to meet up."

"I better be making money from this service." Sabrina joked

"If she asks for more than a hug, we'll be getting top poke-dollar." Ashley joked back kissing her wife and heading off

'Where is she asking me to go?' She thought as she looked at the text and saw it was the hotel opposite where she and Sabrina were staying at.

"Strange." she shrugged and headed to the location

Arriving there, she saw Wicke.

She was a mauve-haired woman with green eyes behind a pair of pink large framed glasses, a pink sweater that seemed to make her a little plump, wearing a white skirt and high-heeled boots.

"Oh, A-Ashley. You're here." The woman waved nervously.

"Yeah." she nodded with a smile

"S-Sorry about calling you like this. But. I-I. I just needed some company." Wicke apologised and blushed

"Company?"

"Yes. I-I just need someone to talk to. And. And you're one of the nicest people I can talk too." Wicke answered honestly and nervously.

"Okay." Ashley smiled

"I. I don't have much time, socialising. Work and everything takes precedence." Wicke explained

"Okay." Ashley nodded

Wicke just sat there, nursing a glass of juice in her hands. "I. How have you been?"

"Fine." Ashley nodded

"And your family? How're they finding Alola?" She asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Oh, the kids are loving it!"

"Hmm. That's good." Wicke timidly answered. "I-I'm sorry. I'm not used to making conversations. I'm, not confident."

"Really?"

Wicke shook her head. "I mean...Look at me. I'm not really 'easy to talk to'."

"You are." Ashley nodded "You look like, and are, the sweetest woman ever."

Wicke put her juice down and covered her face. "Y-You're just saying that."

"No I'm not!" she urged, holding the woman's hands

Wicke looked up at Ashley and felt her cheeks flush.

Her heart beating faster

"Tell you what. Let me get dressed and we'll go out." Ashley offered

"Dressed?"

"Well, do you want me to go out with you dressed like I've JUST come from the beach?" Ashley asked, pointing to her feet which showed sand. "Unless you WANT me to be a 'beach babe'."

Wickie was silent and blushed brightly

Ashley smiled and giggled at her reaction

"S-Sorry." Wicke hugged herself, unintentionally making her sweater covered breasts push up.

Ashley gulped and smiled

"P-Perhaps. We can. Go to a cafe?" Wicke offered, not knowing what to do, since she wanted company, but her mind was getting so flustered she said the first thing that came to her head.

"Of course."

The two women got up and headed to a local cafe, since that was what Wicke wanted and Ashley seemed happy to oblige. Aside from the trials she had been on, the holiday was fantastic.

With Ashley still in her swimwear

It looked a LITTLE sketchy, but with the all round fun in the sun, it wasn't THAT strange among the populous.

"Table for two, please." Ashley asked the waiter as they went for an outside table.

"I. I have to admit, you're VERY confident, Ashley." Wicke admitted

"You don't know the half of it."

"Wish **I** could be." Wicke frowned

"Hey, enough of that. Okay?" Ashley answered. "Stop beating yourself up. You're amazing."

"Maybe if someone treated me like a princess, maybe that'd help. But, I couldn't ask that of you." Wicke joked lightly.

"I would, happily." Ashley giggled "I think my bikini could pass as a harem girl outfit."

Wicke blushed at that, hearing such a thing. "I-I could. Um." She mumbled, getting flustered

"You could, what?"

"I-I could see that." Wicke admitted

"Aww. Thank you." Ashley smiled

"What would you like, ladies?" The waitress asked and trying not to stare

"Two waters, please. With ice." Wicke asked quickly.

"What about some malasadas?" Ashley asked

"Okay, two malasadas and two waters. Be right back." The waitress answered

Ashley smiled, wiping her sweaty forehead with a soft sigh

Wicke looked at Ashley cutely and embarrassedly.

Like the shy nerdy girl hanging out with the head cheerleader... If said head cheerleader wasn't a bitch

'Hmm.' Ashley thought before quietly typed a text to Sabrina, giving her a heads up on what was going on and a potential plan for later.

She sat back, relaxing

"I. I have to ask. How strong of a trainer are you?" Wicke asked, noting how well Ashley was doing.

"I like to think I'm strong." Ashley smiled, wondering if she SHOULD list off the tournaments she'd won or if that would be boasting

"And I guess you'd feel boastful if I asked you which you won." Wicke blushed

"Well, if you're asking I can tell you. But I don't want to seem arrogant."

"I won't see it as arrogant." Wicke responded in defence.

"Okay." Ashley sighed and told her achievements

Wicke gasped as she heard all of the achievements, she was honestly impressed...and felt her hips shudder gently.

She felt her stomach get warm

"Are you okay, Wicke?" Ashley asked, seeing the woman squirm a little.

"Yes." she squeaked with a massive blush

"Hey, later tonight; would you like to come over to my hotel room tonight?" Ashley offered.

"I... Okay." she gulped

*Time Skip*

Wicke was now outside of Ashley and Sabrina's temporary home.

Biting her lip, wondering what would happen

The door opened as Sabrina and Ashley were waiting for her. "Hey, you're here." Ashley smiled

"Y-yeah. I'm here." Wicke responded as she walked in. "Th-thank you for inviting me."

"Of course." Ashley answered as she bowed a bit, being over dramatic

"You don't have to be like that." Ashley smiled as she closed the door, she was wearing a dressing gown that covered all the way down to her ankles, with only the faint sight of her toes.

Wicke nodded, taking her shoes off

"Some long boots, you have there." Ashley teased.

"Yeah, part of my uniform." She nodded

"They look sexy." Ashley praised

Wicke coughed gently and blushed, admitting that this praise was welcome.

"Now, can I show you around a little?" Ashley offered

"Oh, yes. Thank you." Wicke nodded and followed her.

Ashley lead Wicke to the bedroom, which made her eyes widen. "Oh my god!"

"Ah, so YOU'RE Wicke~." Sabrina smirked as she saw the Aether Paradise scientist, wearing her Dominatrix outfit.

She held her whip tightly, licking her lips

"O-Oh my gosh!" Wicke gulped nervously, her legs shaking as she saw the Dominatrix before her.

"Oh, don't be so timid." Sabrina instructed. "We're gonna help you get more confident."

She walked up, brushing the handle of the whip against her chin

"B-b-but. I-I'm not-" Wicke blushed as she felt her body shudder.

"Not what?" she asked, kissing the purple haired woman

Wicke moaned as she felt her body shudder as Sabrina kissed her; while Ashley hugged and rubbed down Wicke's body.

'Oh my god, she's so cuddly~!' Ashley thought happily.

She pulled back and gently removed her dressing gown

Wicke gasped as she saw Ashley's 'lack of clothes', having a sexy attire that made the cuddly scientist hot under the collar.

A sexy small bra, a thong which might as well have just been string. Both in a cute purple

"Now. Strip." Sabrina instructed with a smile.

"Strip?"

"Both of us are near-naked. It's YOUR turn now." Sabrina smiled, gently grabbing her breasts

She reached up, helping her out of her cloths

Wicke blushed as her body was exposed. Her breasts were bigger than Sabrina's, her stomach was nice and cuddly while her panties and bra were a sexy white lace.

"Oh my god, you're ADORABLE!" Ashley smiled, hugging Wicke.

"What?" she blinked

"You're like a teddy bear. Huggable!" Ashley explained and played with Wicke's breasts and rubbed her stomach

Wicke blushed and looked away

"Stop. Don't look away and don't feel ashamed." Sabrina ordered, giving Wicke some hard truth.

She forced the woman to look up and look at the two of them

"Tonight, you're going to get some confidence. Ashley did this for you, and WE are going to help you be a sexy Madonna." Sabrina answered. "Okay?"

"Okay." she nodded, wondering what her role in all this was

"Ashley. Lie on the bed, love." Sabrina instructed.

"Yes, Mistress." Ashley answered, kissing her wife lovingly, before slipping into her role.

She sat there, waiting eagerly

"Now. Give her an order." Sabrina whispered to Wicke, telling her what to do.

"An...Order?"

"Yeah, my wife's a submissive. Meaning she'll take orders." Sabrina smiled seductively, before turning serious. "Within reason. If there's anything TOO crazy, or dangerous I WILL break them."

"Honey, you're scaring her." Ashley frowned.

"Sorry baby." Sabrina said and kissed her

"O-Okay. Ashley. C-Can you?" Wicke nodded quickly from Sabrina's protective terror and was fumbling her words. "M-masturbate?"

"Yes, Miss Wicke." Ashley nodded, going to a bag and grabbed some lube and a dildo.

She smiled, making sure to make a show of what she was doing

She pulled down her panties after she lubed up the dildo and her ass-pussy. "HMM~!" She moaned as she penetrated her ass with the dildo.

She bit her lip, sliding the fake member teasingly into her asshole

"Hmm~, that's nice." Sabrina purred gently

Wicke nodded slowly, almost entranced by Ashley's motions.

Ashley, presenting herself to them as she played with herself

The sight of this had made both Sabrina and Wicke wet for her, seeing this slutty married woman pleasure herself in front of them. 'What... Do I do?'

"Wicke? Mistress? What should I do?" Ashley panted "What should I do~"

Wicke gulped as she went over and rubbed Ashley's ass, feeling how soft and round it was. Jealous that she didn't have this supple ass.

Jealousy making her hand come down and slap it

"Hmm~! Miss Wicke." Ashley gasped.

"This. Small. Ass!" Wicke's hand shuddered as she repeated the slap.

Ashley gasped again, cumming

"How DARE you have such a tiny ass!" Wicke whimpered as she slapped Ashley again, somewhat feeling guilty for herself.

"Oh, but your ass is nice to." Sabrina praised

"I. I've always been told." Wicke sniffed gently and wept making the two frown and hug her

Sabrina shushed her gently, reassuring her like a child. "It's okay. We're here for you."

"Yeah." Ashley nodded as she stopped what she was doing

"I'm sorry. I-I've always been put down." Wicke apologised

Making the two hold her closer

"It's okay." Ashley soothed "We're here for you."

"Thank you." Wicke cried, accepting the hug. "Thank you so much!"

*Time Skip*

It was the following morning, Wicke was sandwiched between both Ashley and Sabrina.

Wicke could remember the last night, nothing much happened after Ashley's masturbating scene and her crying...But honestly, it was the most comfortable sleep she had in a long time.

She awoke, smiling softly

She leaned over and gently kissed the two of them on their cheeks. It was the least she could do.

'Thank you.' She thought, leaving a note and left after getting dressed.

"You're not even gonna wait for us to wake up?" Ashley asked, her eyes still closed

"A-Ashley." Wicke whispered in shock, hearing her voice. She had stopped before she had reached the door.

"Kinda rude." Ashley pouted

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to but...I needed to go." Wicke apologised

"Why?"

"I. Well, I've never been late to my job before. I've always had a routine. And...it's hard for me to break it now." Wicke admitted

Ashley sat up, smiling gently

"Will you come over again?" Ashley offered

"If... You want me to." she blushed

"I think we WILL want you too." Ashley nodded happily making the plumper woman nod with tears of joy

All the while, Sabrina was giving off a small secret smile on her sleeping face. She could hear ALL of this.

**To Be Continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	34. Lusamine Chapter 34

**Ash Ketchum Crossdressing One-Shots**

**Lusamine Chapter 34**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own Pokémon. All rights and credit go to Nintendo and Game Freak**

**Reviews:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: Of course she is.

Redboat: She'll make some more appearances.

**Here's a review answered from our own GreyKing46:**

Shooting Star Dragon 3000: That she is

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was a few days later, Wicke had slowly been getting more confident and it was showing at work which had lead to her boss wanting to talk to her

"Do you know WHY I called you here today, Wicke?" A strong feminine voice asked, from behind a tall-back white chair in front of a white desk.

"No... Ms Lusamine."

"I've seen a vast improvement in your work." The woman named Lusamine answered, turning around and revealed herself.

She was a long blonde haired woman with blue eyes, almost translucent pale skin, D-Cup breasts and a thin waist. Wearing a long white sleeveless coat.

"As well as your attitude. I'm curious about what made this improvement?"

"I. Well, I've been seeing some counsellors." Wicke 'lied', but explained

"Counsellors?"

"Yeah, they've really helped." Wicke answered

"Can you tell me who they are?" Lusamine inquired

*with Ashley*

"ACHOO!" Ashley sneezed as she and Sabrina were in the shower.

"You okay? Water too cold?" Sabrina asked in concern, Ashley being a happy sub and washing her mistress wife's body

"No, not that. Random sneeze I think." Ashley answered, now washing Sabrina's member.

She paid special attention to it, smiling up at Sabrina in worship and love

"Don't look at me like that." Sabrina pouted gently

"Why? What's wrong with the way I look?" Ashley frowned

"You look so innocent, looking like that. And how MUCH I want to face-fuck your pretty lips." Sabrina admitted

She reached down and lightly ran her thumb over Ashley's lips as emphasis, running across those plump lips affectionately

Ashley just purred and kissed Sabrina's cock. "I'm your wife. You can mess me up as OFTEN as you want."

"Oh fuck, babe. We haven't got time you horny bitch." Sabrina moaned lovingly

"Oh, okay." Ashley frowned. "I'll finish up." She answered and wiped off the soap suds.

"But later tonight?" Sabrina offered, kissing her cheek.

"Sure." Ashley smiled weakly

As they got out, Ashley dried herself off and saw her phone vibrate. "Hello?" She answered

"Hey, Ashley. It's Wicke." Wicke's voice responded

"Oh, hey! How're you doing?" Ashley asked

"Great. I'm doing fine. Um...My-my boss has invited you to Aether Paradise." Wicke answered

"Wait, really?" Ashley excitedly asked. "...What's 'Aether Paradise'?"

"The artificial island in the middle of the region." Wicke explained. "My workplace."

"Right, right, right." Ashley nodded, recalling it now. "Your boss... You mean Lillie's mother?"

"Yes, that's right." Wicke answered. "She's hoping to see you as soon as possible. Most likely today."

"Yeah, I can be there in an hour." Ashley nodded

"Oh, wonderful. Thank you, I'll arrange a ship to pick you up." Wicke answered and hung up.

"I'll make my own way." Ashley quickly texted, getting dressed

"Going out?" Sabrina asked as she put some underwear on.

"Yeah, Wicke's asked me to come to her work." Ashley answered, grabbing her PokeBalls. "I should be back for dinner, no idea what I'm needed for."

"Okay, I'll put it for late then." Sabrina answered as she went to the living room to see the kids.

"Love you." Ashley waved and left.

She quickly let our Charizard, who nuzzled his head against her softly

"Okay, boy. Let's go to Aether Paradise." She got on his back and flew off.

The Alolan rays and spray caught the two as they flew, the feeling of the warm sun and cooling sea conflicted but complimented each other as they flew to the artificial island.

It looked like a giant white iceberg in contrast to the multicoloured islands.

Landing on the port of the Island, Ashley recalled Charizard and walked up. "Hello? Wicke?"

She called but the place seemed empty

"O. Kay. This is a little creepy." She mumbled and pulled out her phone.

"Come on, come on. Pick up." Ashley whispered as she waited for Wicke's response...But nothing.

She frowned, feeling worried and the urge to investigate

'Okay. Wait here. Or go search...Eeny, Meeny. Miny. That way.' She thought before headed off inside.

With a semi-confident nod she walked off

"I hope they've got a map to this place." She whispered

*time skip*

Ashley was now wandering through the inside garden, it looked very quaint. Filled with wild and native Pokémon to the region.

It was rather beautiful

"Wow, it's like a different world in here." Ashley whispered as she saw a Pikipek land on a branch.

"That's kinda cute." Ashley smiled

"It is; isn't it?" A voice grabbed her attention

"Gah! Oh, sorry. I-I didn't realise that you were here." Ashley jumped slightly and sighed in relief.

She span around... And saw Wicke's boss

"I take it you're Wicke's counsellor?" Lusamine asked with a puckish smile.

"I... Yes." Ashley gulped

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lusamine." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you Ms, it has been a while." Ashley greeted, remembering the brief time she seen her in the past. It was quick, just seeing her interact with Lillie

"It certainly has. Last time we met it was MUCH briefer." Lusamine agreed. "Please, follow me."

"Okay... Where is everyone?" Ashley nodded, following them

"They're off for the weekend. My offer which they took." Lusamine smiled with a glint in her eyes, the two entering her office

"Wow, it's so clean. I guess you pay your cleaner well." Ashley joked.

"Top PokeDollar."

Ashley nodded at that. "Okay, so what did you want to see me for?"

"I wanted to ask you for your techniques. Seeing how well it's worked for Wicke." Lusamine answered

"My... What?"

"Your techniques. I want to see it for myself." Lusamine smiled, eyeing up Ashley's slim frame.

"My... Techniques?"

"Of course. I've heard quite a lot about you." Lusamine nodded, subtly clicking something under her desk which opened a new door and locked the room they were in.

Ashley was unsure what to do, shocked and confused

"Follow me." She instructed almost playfully, leading to the room.

"O-Okay." She nodded and followed

Lusamine had guided her to a bedroom, crisp white sheets, bright blue skies outside a four poster bed with soft quilt and pillows.

"Your. Bedroom?" Ashley asked in confusion and concern.

"Of course." Lusamine smiled, with a hint of an almost sinister tone and began to slowly strip off.

"What?" she gulped

"What? Never been with a MILF before?" Lusamine teased as she looked intensely at her.

"A few times."

"Really? Even one with a cock?" Lusamine smiled as he revealed her near foot long erect cock which made Ashley's jaw drop

"Oh... My." she muttered as she stared

"I take it you're impressed. Why don't YOU do the same?" Lusamine smiled, eyeing up Ashley's body. She sat there and spread her legs, letting her cock away back and forth

Ashley felt her knees buckle gently, her eyes almost hypnotised by it. 'Oh FUCK.' She thought as she started stripping

'I KNEW she was a slut.' Lusamine thought lustfully, seeing how 'vulnerable' Ashley was. "She hasn't been giving what you need, has she?" Lusamine asked

"We. We do it." Ashley whispered, almost in a trance.

"But she hasn't been giving you what you NEED, has she?" Lusamine asked, almost growling possessively "Now crawl over here and open your mouth, I'm gonna fuck it like you need."

Ashley nodded, crawling over to Lusamine and opened up her mouth, even using her fingers to make it even bigger

Lusamine grinned and held her face, not even trying to be gentle and slow

She slammed her cock down into Ashley's face and face-fucked her. Her tongue and saliva lubed up the cock as it knocked into her throat.

She was rough and controlling, thrusting hard and fast.

"AH~! You're so tight!" She smiled "Such a good little pervert!"

Ashley gagged at that, accepting that she was called a 'pervert'.

She was much worse than just that

And it was going to be a LONG time before Ashley was leaving this place.

*Time Skip*

Ashley was pinned down on the bed, drooling with cum as Lusamine fucked her ass.

She was limp, being used like a toy

She was thrusting away in ecstasy. "I'll never let you go. You're mine, Ashley. Mine, mine, MINE~!" She came once again in her ass. "I love you!"

Ashley just gave a gurgled moan, her mouth drooling with Lusamine's cum as she felt her ass slap against her hips.

She had lost count of how many times she came from being treated like a cum toilet, she missed this feeling

"You're gonna love it here, my little love-slut." Lusamine panted. "I'm going to treat you like the princess and cumslut you are."

Ashley just responded with an ahegao face, her mind a blank as she was now Lusamine's cumslut.

*time skip*

Two days.

Ashley had spent two days as Lusamine's toy and lover.

She was drowning in cum from her MILF lover.

From the fem-dom yandere

She was now resting in bed, sleeping in the white sheets of the Lusamine's bed.

She groaned as she awoke, just like every day she started it with a clear head

"Hmm~, what a night." She yawned

'Lusamine is crazy.' she thought to herself, remembering how obsessed the woman was with her

She rubbed her head gently and remembered...she had to call Sabrina. She was probably panicking like mad about her not being home.

But like every morning, how?

Lusamine was obsessed. She didn't let Ashley anywhere near things like computers or phones, making sure those items where in none of the rooms Ashley could access

'I wonder where she is?' She thought as she got out of bed and tried to leave.

Lusamine certainly showered her with praise and spoilt her. A whole house, basically, furnisher and designed to be as comfortable and extravagant as possible.

She grabbed some clothes and wanted to head out.

The dresses where expensive and slutty, every single one

Lusamine had spent a fortune just on her

'I wonder if there's anyone here now?' She thought

She knew Lusamine would be here at any minute

Her clothes were a loose white shirt that showed off her chest a sexy skirt and flat shoes.

Ashley walked around the house, looking for anything she had missed

A door, a phone plug, anything that she could use to get out. Heck, she didn't have Charizard on hand.

All the others had been left at home

'Come on, come on...' She thought as she tried to find a way out before her stomach growled before her stomach growled

"Dang it. I need food." She frowned, rubbing her tummy.

She walked to the kitchen, filled with the top quality equipment and produce

"Oh my god. Look at this. It's amazing." She drooled gently and then wiped her lips as Lusamine had been feeding her in bed the past two days

She went over to the cupboards and grabbed some bread, fruit from the bowls and drink from the fridge.

She had to be fast... But it all looked so good

'Okay, this looks good.' She thought with a smile as she plated it up.

Bread, fruit, cheese and meat. Topped off with juice and milk.

She moaned softly at the taste

'So good~.' She thought happily as she tucked in, feasting away like a child.

Not hearing the clicking of heels behind her

She took the drink of milk, chugging it down to get the dry bread out of her throat.

"Ah. You made a mess." the mother commented

"HCK-CHK!" Ashley choked on the apple piece in her mouth, coughing it out and intently Lusamine was there to help her

"Easy, easy now. It's okay." Lusamine reassured her and helped dislodge the food from Ashley's throat. "It's okay now, your okay."

Ashley nodded and felt better, though it felt like a mother-daughter relationship as well as a lover relationship.

Lusamine stroked her cheek, smiling

"Sorry. I was hungry." Ashley apologised.

"It's okay." Lusamine muttered and kissed her

"Um. D-Do you want some?" She asked

"Yes." She licked the trainer's lips

Ashley shuddered by this gesture and panted gently, kissing her again.

She was like a little schoolgirl

'Mummy'll look after you.' Lusamine thought lovingly...but also with a controlling thought.

A dominating, entirely dominating, thought. She began to feed Ashley, playing with the raven haired girls nipples as she ate

"Be a good girl." Lusamine purred gently "Eat it all up."

Ashley mumbled as she did so, getting aroused by her 'new mummy'

Soon she was finished with her food, Lusamine reaching for her dress "Ready for dessert?"

"Dessert? isn't it break-? Ah." Ashley asked and then clicked. "Oh..." she whispered, looking at the hard dick

"Does my lover want her dessert?" Lusamine asked sensually as she held her cock out, knowing what would happen next

Ashley almost leapt down at the chance and began to suck fervently on Lusamine's cock, slurping up her head with her tongue.

Her eyes almost rolled up into her head, her pupils love hearts as she fucked her own face on that big cock

"Ah~, so good, baby. Such a good girl!" Lusamine moaned "So good. Suck my cock like the little cum whore you are."

Ashley continued to suck and moan, doing what she loved. Loving a futanari.

Being dominated by one

'C-cum. Cum. Cum~!' Ashley thought as she wanted to feel her inside her.

*elsewhere*

It has been two days since Ashley went to visit Wicke. And it was tense in the house, the kids were missing their mother. Sabrina was worried for her.

She had contacted the Officer Jenny's but so far, nothing

She grabbed her phone, ready to call Wicke

KNOCK, KNOCK.

Sabrina jerked towards the door and went to it. "Yes? You." She scowled

"May I come in?" Wicke asked nervously and feeling ashamed.

"What happened?"

"I-I don't know-." Wicke gulped gently

"Bullshit. You know. Why weren't you at Aether Paradise?" Sabrina snapped. "She went to see you there."

"It. I was called away." Wicke answered, looking away.

Sabrina turned her back, making her look at her with her telekinesis. "Look at me. And tell me RIGHT now! Where. Is. My. Wife?"

"My boss asked for her. She's at Aether's Paradise." Wicke confessed, crying.

"Why?"

"Be-because, she asked me about her. And she's never told 'no'." Wicke answered in fear and worry.

"Why does she want Ashley?!"

"She-she wanted a daughter for her own! After Lillie left, it wasn't enough!" Wicke broke down and fell to the floor in tears. "And she wanted a new lover, her husband having left years ago!"

Sabrina blinked and glared at Wicke, seeing that she was just a pawn. "Where is she NOW?" Sabrina inquired intensely.

"A-Aether's Paradise." But she'll expect a Pokémon or boat coming in.

"She WON'T expect me!" Sabrina scowled

*On Aether's Paradise*

Ashley was a moaning mess. She was on all fours, face in the mattress and her ass in the air as Lusamine ate out her ass

Lusamine was so happy, having her lover/'daughter' with her and being her sex-toy.

She pulled back, looking at the twitching spit soaked hole

"Such a good girl. Such a good slut." She purred, rubbing her ass.

The sound of the waves could be heard from inside the room...The sea was splashing against her windows. MUCH more violent than normal.

"What-? What's going on?" Lusamine gasped as she looked outside...and saw something she didn't expect to see.

Outside the sea, was Sabrina. Her hair floating and her eyes were glowing purple, she was levitating over the ocean as she parted the crashing waves going at her.

**Boom!**

"What IS that?" Lusamine gasped in shock, as the doors were destroyed

"Hmm?" Ashley drooled in confusion, trying to look up but she was so tired

CREEEAAAK!

THUD!

Sabrina had torn open the doors with her immense psychic abilities, glaring at Lusamine as she floated to the ground. "That's my wife."

Lusamine gulped as she saw Sabrina, almost terrified that she saw such a powerful psychic ominously float towards her but she steeled herself

"Maybe, but she's MY lover now!" Lusamine pointed at her.

"What did you say, BITCH?" Sabrina snapped

"Ashley is MY lover. If you want her, then face me like a woman!" Lusamine answered "After all, what kind of wife are you if you've been ignoring what your wife needed?!"

"What she-?" Sabrina's eyes widened in shock and grabbed Lusamine, dragging her over.

"WHOA!" The Yandere MILF gasped

"What do you MEAN? 'Ignoring what she needed'?" Sabrina glared daggers at her.

"She needed to be dominated. Fucked hard. Treated like a whore." Lusamine said simply

"Then why didn't she tell ME?" Sabrina snapped

"Oh, maybe you were ignoring her?" Lusamine grinned evilly

"I NEVER ignored her. I love her!" Sabrina snapped

"Ah, but you haven't treated her like a slut; have you? Not been choking her out with a cock, not filling her ass with cum." Lusamine answered. "You didn't fuck her as hard as you could, just pinning her against something and breaking her ass. What she wants."

"You...Bitch!" Sabrina glared darkly at her.

"What? It's the truth. We can ask her if you like." Lusamine answered. "OR."

"'Or'?" Sabrina snapped

"Or we can see who's the better fucker." Lusamine smiled as she waved her cock

"You're. On!" Sabrina glared, grabbing Lusamine's cock and jerked it off.

Lusamine moaned and returned the act

This was going to be a fight that neither wanted to lose.

Ashley could hear the moans from the two, waking her up from her stupor.

She blinked, looking up weakly

"Hmm. What? What's that noise?" She mumbled, pulling down her shirt and tried to cover her ass which was kinda cute but hilarious

She looked through the door and saw Sabrina and Lusamine on the floor, giving the other a blowjob to make them cum

The two in a sixty nine position, working hard

"...Whoa." She whispered as she saw them, going to the side and just watched.

She sat there, loyal and submissive as she watched

"HMM~!" Both Sabrina and Lusamine moaned, climaxing into each other's mouths.

"F-Fuck. Proves nothing." Lusamine gulped down Sabrina's cum.

"Yes. But I'll put you in your place." She slowly got up and pinned Lusamine down, readying to fuck the MILF's pussy only for Lusamine to flip them, glaring down at Sabrina with a dominating glint in her eyes

"Not this time. I'M taking control." She responded and kissed her roughly.

Ashley whimpered as she sat there, innocently and submissively. Horny and eager but as a good sub, she didn't touch her small hard penis or her asshole. The most she did was gently play with her own nipples

"Say 'ah', Sabrina." Lusamine looked down at her and pushed deep within her pussy when Ashley's whimpering caught both women's attention

"Ashley?" Lusamine asked

"AH~shley?" Sabrina panted as she felt Lusamine's cock within her with grins spreading on their faces

Ashley squeaked gently as she saw the two, gulping and fidgeted. Her ass was going to gape WIDE tonight.

*Time Skip*

Ashley moaned submissively, lying atop both Sabrina and Lusamine. Both women fucking her ass at the same time, the trainer wearing a ball gag with her arms bound behind her back

"C-CUMMING~!" Both Lusamine and Sabrina moaned, climaxing into their lover's ass.

Ashley was overflowed, a moaning mess with her eyes rolled up in her head and some cum squirting out of the holes of the ball gag. She couldn't cum anymore, her cocklit limp and throbbing. Her mind blank from pleasure

The two pulled out of her ass and fell back onto the bed with cum pouting from Ashley's stretched asshole

"So. Feel better?" Lusamine panted

"Yeah. Friends?" Sabrina panted

**To Be Continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	35. Salazzle Chapter 35

**Ash Ketchum Crossdressing One-Shots**

**Salazzle Chapter 35**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own Pokémon. All rights and credit go to Nintendo and Game Freak**

**Reviews:**

tf330129: Thanks, but we're nearing the end goal now.

The Grim General: Thank you, thank you.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

The family were going up Mount Wela, a little trek up the volcano for their family to enjoy. They were putting it off because the kids were too young, but they were all going up so it would be fine.

Ashley thought about how her relationship had changed as she blushed, getting dressed

Not only was she a technical step-parent to Lillie, but now she was also back in her 'happy slut made' self again, like how she and Sabrina met.

"You okay, love?" Sabrina asked, kissing her neck.

"Yes." Ashley shuddered, the sexy underwear that Sabrina and Lusamine gave her having a dildo inside so it filled her ass at all times

"Good. Cause later, we're gonna have some 'family fun'." Sabrina whispered seductively in her wife's ear "Lillie will be joining to. Hmm... Your sister-daughter... That's so hot."

"D-Don't tempt me. I'm close already." Ashley panted

"Okay." Sabrina nodded and slapped her wife's ass. "Hurry up, we don't want to be late." before she walked away confidently

Ashley shuddered happily as she pulled on a shirt and grabbed some PokeBalls.

"Pika-Pi." Pikachu hopped onto her shoulder

"Bet you miss sitting there; don't you?" She smiled gently.

"Pika." her first mate nodded

"And who knows. Maybe there'll be some new Pokémon there." Ashley added as she left with her partner.

The family were now up the slopes of Mount Wela, the active volcano and home to many Pokémon that enjoyed the arid climate or the intense heat.

Ashley smiled, watching the kids

"This is precious." Delia commented as she saw her grandchildren along with her daughter.

"Yeah." Ashley nodded, struggling to stay seated with the dildo in her ass

"I wonder if we'll see any Pokémon around here?" Philena added, making notes in her journal.

"Maybe." Sabrina commented, looking at Ashley's Pokedex

"Hmm...S-Sorry. I need to get up for a minute." Ashley mumbled and got up, walking away.

She was nearly running as she rushed away

As soon as she was alone, she removed her shorts and pulled out the dildo, all the stimulation from walking and with that inserted into her...she needed to release it.

Her panties where now around her knees, the heavy plastic dildo hanging from the fabric of the panties

She panted and shuddered, now free of the dildo in her ass with her small cock throbbing hard

"So. Good." She panted before she heard rustling in the brush, something was around her.

She stopped, her hand removing itself from her small cock

She pulled up her shorts and crawled to the brush, and saw small purple lizard Pokémon with orange flame markings on its body

She frowned, reaching out for the Pokémon while ignoring how the dildo was not inside her but pushed against her asscheeks in an awkward way

'Eek!' She covered her mouth, trying to be quiet before the small lizards turned and looked at her.

"Sal?" it hissed

The looks of the Lizard Pokémon hissed and stared right back at Ashley, before spraying some mist around the group, hitting Ashley full in the face.

Ashley coughed, the flame decorated Pokémon running off

"What was that?" She asked herself, wafting the remnants of the mist away from her face.

Her face felt warm, following the small Pokémon

She was lead to a nesting area of the Lizard Pokémon, seeing multiple huddles and give food to some of their others. Was this some sort of courting? Why were they giving food to these select few?

"Sa! Salandit!" The Lizards that had food hissed, almost commanding their others.

Ashley raised her eyebrow, wishing she had her PokeDex

But she didn't have to wait for long, seeing one of the small Lizards glow, evolving before her very eyes.

From this small lizard Pokémon turned into a taller and slender looking Lizard with a long swaying tail, purple underbelly, pinkish-purple flames on its chest and a pink under-tail.

"Salazzle!" The newly evolved Pokémon proclaimed

''Salazzle'? That's a very sexy looking Pokémon.' She thought as her eyes where fogging over in lust

The Salazzle looked on at Ashley, gesturing her to come forward and enticed her to join the nest.

Ashley silently walked out of the bushes, not even thinking about it or curious how the Pokemon noticed her

The Salandit walk out of the way, leading Ashley to the Salazzle and their nest.

"Such a. Sweet scent." She whispered, going towards the Salazzle.

"Sa. Salazzle." She hissed gently.

Ashley knelt down and nestled next to the newly evolved Salazzle, listening to her purring.

The Salazzel looked at her like she was the ultimate prize, running her tails across the trainers back

She looked into Ashley's eyes and licked her snout. A HUMAN. Of all things to be hers, a human was a worthy prize.

She hissed/purred, a command that Ashley somehow understood like it was in English

Ashley knelt down and rested next to Salazzle and was stroked like a pet, while the wild Pokémon began to eat some of the food.

Ashley was more than happy to act like this for this mistress of a Pokémon

No, this GODDESS. A goddess which deserved worship

The Salandit went to gather more food, keeping a little amount for themselves, Ashley continued to snuggle up and worship this goddess of a Pokémon.

Ashley finally got her chance to prove herself when her goddess gave another order.

Ashley was quickly in front of the lizard Pokémon, taking one of the long finger like toes of the Pokémon foot and sucking on it like it was a penis

"Sa? Salazzle~." The evolved Pokémon smiled and allowed this, letting Ashley do what humans do for her.

This was that humans place, worshiping her. She had said her feet where sore from her time as a Salandit, expecting one of her men to warm them with their flames but instead she got this treat from her new human pet?

Honestly, she could get used to this.

"Sa-Salazzle." She commanded, ordering her fellow Pokémon something, to which they left and did it.

'I wish I could understand you, My Goddess.' Ashley thought lovingly all she could do was suck and lick this foot like it was the heavenly gift it was. She gasped as the delicious foot was pulled away from her hungry lips, looking up the Pokémon made a 'come hither' motion

"Yes, My Goddess~." Ashley purred almost hypnotically.

She pulled herself up, hovering there

Salazzle grinned and kissed her, pushing her lizard tongue into the humans mouth

Ashley moaned, shuddering as she was being kissed by this Pokemon.

Nothing TOO unknown to her, but it WAS a while since she's done this.

Salazzle spread her saliva and her personal venom, which shot through Ashley's body without the human knowing

Ashley shuddered happily as she felt Salazzle's tongue tease her mouth, almost falling on top of her.

When she broke the kiss her head felt foggy

"Wha~? What was that?" Ashley drooled

"Can you hear me now?" A sensual hissing voice asked "Human?"

Ashley blinked in shock, looking around in confusion

"Look at me, can you hear me?" Salazzle asked, her words having a slight hiss like flames as she spoke.

"Goddess? You can speak?" Ashley gasped as she turned her attention to the POISON/FIRE type

"More like. YOU can understand ME." Salazzle responded. "I didn't think I'd attract such a cute girl."

Ashley blushed brightly, lowering her head in joy

"Now, treat me as a human would." Salazzle instructed

"Yes my goddess." Ashley nodded as she went back to work

Salazzle purred as she felt Ashley's mouth and tongue playing with her feet, teasing her gently with each lick

Ashley was clearly lost in her worship, going over every inch with her tongue and lips

Back down the Volcano, the Ketchum family were looking on at some of the local Pokémon. Kangaskhan looking after Cubone, Magby as Fletchling flittered around.

"So many Pokémon, I recognise." Delia commented

"Ashley DID catch most of these" Philena chuckled as she made notes.

"She said Kangaskhan was the toughest one to catch." Delia added

"Gradma." Salem tugged on Philena's skirt, pointing at a Pokémon they hadn't seen

"What is it, sweetie?" She asked and looked at the spot. "Oh, careful. Careful."

"What is it?" Sabrina asked as she heard Philena.

"Salandit. Pokémon native to Alola, tricky little things as well." Philena answered

"Tricky?"

"From what Kukui told me, their species have special pheromones that can sway Pokémon and people. Though they're used as perfumes when it's treated." Philena answered "It's only females who have this power however."

"Are those female?" Delia asked

"Salandits are mostly male, so...We might be okay." Philena answered, picking up Salem while Sabrina picked up her daughter. "And even then Salandits aren't too dangerous because their pheromones aren't that strong."

"Do these Pokémon evolve? Your wording-" Sabrina asked

"Yes, the females evolve into Salazzle." Philena answered. "THEIR pheromones are stronger."

*with Ashley*

Ashley was now licking Salazzle's pussy, tasting the Poke-Cunt with her tongue.

Her goddess had given her the privilege to taste her

'The taste, so good. So new~!' She thought to herself, lapping and pushing her tongue in her slit.

Salazzle moaned, her long slender neck leaning back

"Yessss~! More, do it more~!" Salazzle moaned "Oh a human tongue is so thick!"

Ashley mumbled as she continued to pleasure her, sticking her finger in her slit to give her more pleasure.

Salazzle moaned louder... When she noticed the dildo sticking out of Ashley's panties

"What is that bulge?" Salazzle asked, stopping Ashley

Ashley pulled back, blinking and looking back "Oh. It's my dildo, goddess." she commented, reaching back and flipping up her panties so the navy blue nine inch long dildo was sticking straight up to the sky

"What do you use it for?" Salazzle asked, sniffing it gently.

"It is used to replicate a penis." Ashley said "This one is attached to my panties."

"Give me them." Salazzle ordered

"Of course." Ashley obeyed obediently and removed her panties and dildo.

The dildo just hung from the fabric since it was attached, Ashley passing it to her goddess

"Hmm~." She hummed and sniffed them

She held the item with a hand and thumb, watching it swing back and forth. She sniffed the fabric and rubber as it awkwardly swung back and forth from her loose grip

"Strange things you humans wear." Salazzle hissed gently as she inadvertently turned the underwear inside out

"You wear them. It's to pretend you're mating with someone." Ashley panted.

"Pardon?" Salazzle asked

"A strap on. That's what you've turned my panties into." Ashley explained

"'Strap'? 'On'? Hmm..." She hissed and wondered. "Put them on me."

Ashley nodded, taking the inside out panties and getting on her knees

"First, your legs." Ashley instructed, helping out and slid them onto Salazzle.

The long toed feet slipped inside, the bright of neon bottoms passing through fast before the midnight Black followed

"It feels weird." Salazzle mumbled, feeling Ashley's fingers glide up her legs as the silk material slid up her long thin legs "You humans are strange with wearing this outfit."

"Trust me, we wear a LOT of different stuff." Ashley answered honestly.

The panties where in place now. Inside out and back to front, but the dildo stood there ready for use

"So; how do humans mate?" She asked, hissing gently as she wanted to try it out.

Ashley smiled and got on all fours, holding her ass up

"Ah~, so like our kind." Salazzle smiled and pinned Ashley, getting ready to penetrate her before she noticed Ashley's genitalia

"Wait. You're a male?" Salazzle asked in confusion, not knowing that male humans LIKED this.

"Born one, Goddess." Ashley shuddered

"That at least explains how my pheromones effected you. They only work on males." Salazzle whispered

"Please, breed me, Goddess." Ashley whimpered

Salazzle licked her jaw, grinning

'My first human. And I've only JUST evolved.' And positioned the fake-cock at Ashley's ass.

She moved her hips, finding the act awkward

'Is this how males mate? This is VERY weird.' She thought as she grabbed Ashley's ass as she awkwardly moved her hips

"G-Goddess. Let me help." Ashley panted, seeing how unsure she was.

"How?"

"I'm more experienced. Let me show you." Ashley answered, guiding Salazzle's hands and hips to show how to fuck like a man.

The neon pink bottoms of her hands had a very warm sensation to them, much warmer than the rest of the lizard's skin

'She's a little cold. But I'll warm her up~.' She thought to herself even though the pink of the Pokémon's body was extra warm

"Are you ready?" Ashley whispered, her eyes looking like little hearts.

"Yes~"

And with that, Ashley lowered herself onto the dildo, being fucked by 'her goddess' the wild Salazzle.

She bounced her hips, loving the feeling

Salazzle moaned, her hips somewhat thrusting into Ashley's tight ass. Mating a human like a male.

It felt oddly satisfying

"I think I'll keep you, human." Salazzle smiled as she held Ashley's hips.

"Yes!" Ashley shuddered

Salazzle smiled, bucking her hips deeper into Ashley's ass.

She was starting to get a hang of this, loving it

"AH~!" Ashley moaned, climaxing gently as she bounced on the dildo.

Over through the grass and the boulders, the Ketchum family caught sight of what Ashley was doing.

"Mummy...Mummy Ashley is bouncing again." Salem pointed.

"Oh, not again." Sabrina sighed. "This is almost as bad as that Malamar that got her."

*time skip*

Ashley was sitting in the living room, feeling a little ashamed but also now with a new Pokemon with her.

"So. Sleeping with wild Pokémon." Lusamine pouted

"Not the first time." Ashley admitted

"I know, but those Malamar were manipulative psychotic Pokémon." Sabrina responded

"And Salazzle is manipulative with pheromones." Ashley countered

"Do you know what we're gonna do now?" Sabrina asked, seductively glaring at her.

"... No?"

"You. Are going to be punished." Lusamine answered, lifting Ashley's chin with a single finger.

Sabrina grinned, holding Salazzle's PokeBall eagerly

**To Be Continued**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


	36. Arceus Chapter 36

**Ash Ketchum Crossdressing One-Shots**

**Arceus FINAL Chapter 36**

**Co-Writer GreyKing46**

**We do not own Pokémon. All rights and credit go to Nintendo and Game Freak**

**Reviews: **

Yaw613 and Jessie: Well, they will do. But this is the last chapter.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

We arrive back at Kanto, the family vacation went quite well with the family having grown; adding Lusamine, Lillie and others to the family.

Ashley smiled, her life was amazing

Being a champion, a mother, a wife...it was just amazing.

Absolutely amazing

"Ah~. Bliss." She whispered gently as she sat outside.

"Pika-Pi." Pikachu nestled in her lap.

"Yeah buddy, life is great." Ashley smiled

Inside the house, Delia was on her own, though she had her grandchildren with her.

"Mime, Mime, Mime." Mr Mime swept up with his broom.

RING, RING!

"Oh, hello?" Delia asked as she picked up the phone.

"Hey, Delia. It's Cynthia." A voice spoke through

"Oh, hello Cynthia. How've you been?" Delia asked

"Busy, VERY busy. I'm sorry to call out of the blue like this, but I need to talk to Ashley." Cynthia spoke urgently.

"Ashley? Okay, one moment."

"Thanks, Delia." Cynthia responded, waiting for Ashley now.

"Ashley, phone for you." Delia called out.

"Huh? Oh, coming." Ashley got up, Pikachu grumbling as he lost his comfy spot. "Hello?"

"Ashley, I've something important and amazing to tell you." Cynthia spoke urgently.

"What is it? You sound like you're going a million miles an hour." Ashley answered

"It's something here in Sinnoh, a place that leads PAST the top of Mt Coronet!" Cynthia answered

"... What?"

"I know it sounds insane. But trust me." Cynthia responded

"Okay. I'm on my way." she nodded

"Good, see you soon." Cynthia responded

"Are-Are you going?" Delia asked

"Yeah, I'll be a couple of days, due to the flight." Ashley explained. "I'll be sure to call when I get there."

She kissed her mother, smiling

"See you in a few days." Delia frowned gently.

"I'll be back before you know it." Ashley responded. "Pikachu, come on."

"Pika-Pi."

*Two days later*

Ashley sighed as Charizard landed

"Thanks boy, you and Noivern deserve a good long rest." Ashley reassured him, putting him back in his Pokeball as they were now in Sinnoh and in Eterna City.

"Ashley!" Cynthia called out. "I'm glad you made it."

"Hey, Cynthia. So, this 'secret location'?" Ashley asked

"Right, follow me." Cynthia answered, leading the charge as she had a satchel on her person.

The two started moving, heading up the Great mountain

"PHEW. I never get used to this." Cynthia mumbled to herself.

"I did and still do. Never missed leg-day." Ashley joked.

"I know." Cynthia purred

"How's Dawn?" Ashley asked

"She's great, thanks for asking. She's become an amazing Co-ordinator since you last saw her." Cynthia answered

"Fantastic...And any little~?" Ashley asked

"Twins." Cynthia smiled. "On their fourth birthday."

"You should've said. I would've-" Ashley slightly halted.

"You were busy being 'the very best'. We both didn't want you to leave your journey so soon." Cynthia explained. "Don't stop. We're almost there."

Ashley nodded, looking guilty

The two soon emerged out on top of Mount Coronet. A pile of ruins atop the tallest and longest mountain in Sinnoh. The pinnacle of the God Pokémon of Time and Space.

The last time either was here was when Cyrus tried to capture Dialga and Palkia, trying to create a world without emotion. The poor man.

"Here we go." Cynthia panted.

"Pika, Pi." Pikachu commented as he lay flat on his belly.

"Yeah, I think we can take a break now." Ashley answered, sitting on a ruined pillar.

"Yes. I-I think we can wait a little longer." Cynthia responded, clutching her satchel.

"...I've been meaning to ask. What have you got in there?" Ashley asked, pointing at the bag.

"Well, since we're here; I suppose I should show and tell." She responded, carefully getting out an obscure object.

She took out a very odd item; it was oval shaped, mostly purple but with tubes coming out of it. Like it was some unusual wind instrument; it had a red protrusion that looked like a mouthpiece.

"What is that? An Ocarina?" Ashley asked

"Close. It's a wind instrument of a sort. Legend says that this is the 'Azure Flute'." Cynthia answered, holding it gently in her hands.

"And HOW did you come to find this?" Ashley asked

"I was doing some research in ruins in the other regions. Johto in particular, and deep within was this. The writing was in ancient Poke-Text, the precursor to our own Unown." Cynthia responded

"Johto? That's just right next door to me." Ashley frowned, realising that she had missed something that crucial.

"It's not your fault, Ashley. Life had gotten in your way." Cynthia responded. "Anyway, it's said that this flute can open a door to somewhere at the top of Coronet."

"Has it been cleaned? I don't want to get Spinarak webs in my mouth." Ashley joked gently.

"It's been carefully cleaned and washed. I'm sure it's fine." Cynthia responded

"So...What's on the other side of this door?" Ashley asked cautiously.

Cynthia looked at the flute and then at Ashley, turning to Sinnoh on the horizon and then back at her. "I don't know. It might be a god."

Ashley blinked in shock, looking at it and then gulped. This hadn't been her first encounter with Pokémon that were considered 'Gods'. The Birds and Beasts of Kanto and Johto, The Regi's and The Weather Trio, Palkia and Dialga, The Dragons of Unova. The Kalos trinity and the Tapus of Alola...The Ultra Beasts. But to meet something on that level...It couldn't be that bad. "Well. I know how to play wind instruments. Let me do it. You'll be the first to step through. Okay?"

"That's why I called you as backup." she smiled

Ashley smirked gently and took the flute in her hands, going to a small pedestal that was near the middle of the ruins. "Ready?"

Cynthia nodded and readied herself.

As Ashley inhaled and blew into the flute...and it was ethereal sound, a mysterious tune that echoed through the mountain. The ruins seemed to glow, the acoustics seemed to come from nowhere, bouncing off invisible walls.

Ashley's eyes began to haze over like she was looking into infinity. Her eyes were becoming like a starry night as she continued to play.

Cynthia gasped as she looked around, seeing the shape of the ruins return, fixing themselves...and the mirage of steps before them.

High.

Higher.

Higher.

And higher still.

Past the clouds, past the sky. Going further and further than she could see.

"Oh my god. Ashley." She whispered as she looked on at everything.

The sound of the flute was completed. The steps were now solid, white and crystal-like; before Ashley fell faint, the Azure Flute landed by her hands.

Cynthia knelt down and caught her. "I got you." She whispered

"Urgh...Did? Did it work?" Ashley whispered looking up at her.

"Yeah, yeah it worked." She nodded, closing her hand with the Azure Flute in it.

"Hmm. You first." Ashley slowly got up.

She shook her head, trying to centre herself

"We're going together." Cynthia responded, holding her.

"Okay." Ashley nodded

The two managed to climb up the stairs, the air getting thinner and thinner as they reached the top...until they found an oval portal.

"Oh, wow." Ashley whispered

"Let's go." Cynthia nodded and reached her hand through the portal, leading to the unknown.

"Right."

They stepped through into the portal and saw...infinity.

The ever-expanding world, filled with stars; a wondrous sky that lay before their feet but seemed close enough to touch. Past their horizon but could feel it on their fingertips.

The world was prismatic but soft to the eyes. A rainbow of colours that swirled around them and with various Pokémon floating around them. Simple letter-like shaped Pokémon with only one eye each. Unown. Their song and shapes flew around them and past them.

"Pika~." Pikachu's eyes widened in shock, seeing all the Unown here.

"Molly." Ashley's eyes welled up, remembering the time she saw a handful of Unown create her fantasy world.

"I know, beautiful; isn't it?" Cynthia commented, walking off with Ashley's as their arms were linked.

"Yeah." Ashley nodded as they walked off, going deep into the amazing world.

Something tingled up the spines of Cynthia's, Ashley's and Pikachu's spines. They were being watched and by more than the Unown.

"You feel that?" Ashley asked

"Pika, Pi." He nodded

Then all sound came to a stop. All for some single steps, like gentle rain on the ground.

Towering over the three...was a white furred quadruped Pokémon, gold-tipped hooves, dark grey stomached, green and red-eyed, his torso was locked with a golden wheel that looked like an 'X' and a flowing white and grey mane.

"Oh. God." The two humans and Pikachu looked up in awe and fear.

"Welcome." The voice boomed, looking below and saw the three.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The three screamed in shock

"AH! What the heck? OW!" The Pokémon lurched up and shook his head. "Loud! You know it's rude to yell when someone's that close; right?"

The two champions where silent, their jaws dropped

"Right now, ahem. Welcome, Champions; to the Outer Realm." The Pokémon spoke calmly and sensibly.

"Who...or WHAT are you?" Ashley asked

"That's. That's Arceus. The Pokémon that created our world. The whole universe!" Cynthia responded in a frantic shake

"Correct. And I'm surprised you found the Azure Flute." Arceus answered. "I'm sure you've got many questions."

"Um, y-yeah." The two nodded.

"Please, sit down." Arceus offered.

"Mew~." A Mew popped up from behind him...and then another. And another. And another. And then QUITE A LOT of Mew.

"A million Mew?!" Ashley gasped in wonder

"Quite more than a million, I assure you. Have to populate the new worlds with Pokémon SOMEHOW." Arceus explained

"What?"

"Mew are the ancestors of ALL Pokémon. I thought everyone knew that." Arceus answered.

"Understandable." Cynthia responded.

Ashley raised her hand. "I want to know something."

"Ask away." Arceus answered.

"If-if there's multiple worlds...is there a world where I was raised as a boy? Or I was born as a girl?" Ashley asked

"There ARE worlds like that. Variations." Arceus nodded simply.

"Oh." Ashley blinked

"Wait, does this mean that this world is a variation?" Cynthia asked

"Yes, that's right." Arceus nodded

"So is that why I'm such a slut?" Ashley added, pointing to herself.

"Err. Well I-." Arceus blinked and tried to respond

"A-Ashley? Pika?" Pikachu and Cynthia asked in shock

"Is THAT why I enjoy being an abused fucktoy?" Ashley snapped.

"Okay, now listen here. I am an immortal genderless Pokémon God with no genitalia. I need a frigging hobby." Arceus deadpanned.

...

"WHAT/PIKA?!"

"Oh dear." Arceus sighed. "Let me explain; as I just said, I'm genderless, no genitalia. Being the God of the multiverse leaves no time for myself. So, I change aspects of different worlds to make them interesting. And also see what people do." He explained "So in this variation of the world I had Ashley be raised as a girl, born a boy but raised as a girl, and upped the... 'sex level', let's call it, of the world to see what happened."

"So? So can you do anything?" Ashley asked in wondered, still shaking a little

"Anything." Arceus nodded "I am God."

"Can? Can you make me a woman? Like BORN as a woman. Or even a futanari?" Ashley asked

"A simple matter." Arceus answered. "No, no. It's not a problem." He turned to the Mews who were whispering in his ears. "She's been through a lot. AND it's a simple request."

"Mew, Mew, Mew." One of them debated.

"...I KNEW you would ask that." Arceus deadpanned as he looked at that Mew, making it blush and laugh. "Right, any preference, Ashley? Or would you like a body that has been defined by your experiences?"

Cynthia was silent, looking at the Mew suspiciously

"Well...I'd just like to be a woman, so...defined by my experiences; I guess." Ashley asked

"Very well." Arceus nodded and enveloped Ashley with light, making her glow like she was going through evolution

"Pika." Pikachu gasped in wonder

Ashley's body began to shift and change; developing a bigger chest, her trousers began to stretch and a bulge appeared.

As the light died down, Ashley was revealed. In all her new glory...with clothes that fit her frame. C to D-Cup breasts, thicc thighs and a respectable bulge.

"Huh?" Cynthia blinked

"Well? What do you think of your body?" Arceus asked. "Trained and feels the same even after all your adventures. And you asked to be a futa, right?"

Ashley was silent, looking at herself

She looked over and stroked down her body, feeling her new breasts and down to her bulge...something she didn't have before.

An actual, large bulge

She pulled her pants forward and accidentally let it spring open. It seemed to be nine inches in length, over quadrupling its past size. She gasped and covered her mouth...Her body...It was like she had hoped for, feeling her panties moisten. She had a vagina, she was a futanari; like her wife. Like her lovers...It was like a dream, but it was all real.

She was crying in joy

"Ashley? Are you alright?" Cynthia asked in worry.

"I'm. I'm so happy." Ashley smiled and wiped tears away looking at Cynthia and then hugged her.

"Omph!"

Cynthia chuckled and hugged back, patting her back. "I wish the others could see you right now."

POP!

"GAH!" A crowd appeared before the two.

"Where are we?" Delia asked

"What happened?" Misty added

"What?!" Ashley gasped, looking around

"Ashley? What happened? Why're we here? What' going on?" Misty asked

"Sorry, that's my bad. I thought you were asking for something." Arceus apologised with a small sweat drop

The transported lovers and family screamed in shock, seeing the Pokémon God before them.

"This'll take a while." Arceus sighed

*Time Skip*

"So, everyone calmed down now?" Arceus asked as he looked at them.

The group nodded, having now come to terms with Ashley's 'predicament' and their situation being in the Outerworld.

"Mew, Mew." The rambunctious Mew asked

"What's that Mew asking?" Jessie asked

"He's asking if it can-" Ashley began to answer, before being interrupted

"No, you cannot go with them. I know what you're like." Arceus deadpanned

"Mew..." The Mew frowned

"Um, so...can we capture him or-?" Jessie whispered to Ashley.

"I can hear you, you know." Arceus responded, getting in a little close and glared at her.

"...Boop." Molly joked affectionately as she booped God on the nose.

...

Arcus frowned, deciding to have some fun as payback as he sent out an invisible wave of energy making everyone gathered super horny

"Now. Enjoy yourselves. And YOU." Arceus spoke, turning to the Mew.

"Mew?" It asked

"Go on." He answered, leaping backwards so that they could have some fun.

He just had to watch

"So...Hot~!" Ashley panted, stripping off, much like the others; getting hot and horny. Begging for each of their bodies.

She jumped at the first girl she could, Misty

Misty gasped, but she was happy to see and feel Ashley once again...and seeing her like a futanari, like her sisters. But Ashley was her REAL sister.

The two kissed deeply, Ashley pushing inside her as Erika curled up next to them and played with Misty's breasts

"AH~! E-Erika?" Misty gasped

"So. Sexy. You've got supple breasts, Misty~." She whispered as she wiggled her trap ass in the air

"You're so pretty and tight!" Ashley moaned, thrusting away

"HMM~!" Erika moaned as she was penetrated by Ashley's new cock, fucking her with wild abandon.

Misty grabbed Erika's head and pushed it into her pussy, wanting something inside her after Ashley had pulled out

"Hmm~!" Erika moaned, tongue fucking Misty's pussy.

"I. I don't. This is too much." Molly whispered, her heart thumping in her chest as she saw her 'sisters' and her 'mothers' making out and making love. Even all these other women she had never met.

Ashley groaned, cumming inside Erika's ass

"So. Good. Misty. You?" Ashley panted as she wanted to fuck her, but she was too busy having fun with Erika now.

"Okay. Who-?" Ashley asked, before she was set upon by Sabrina and Lusamine.

"Gotcha, love." Sabrina smirked

"Again?" Ashley smiled

"Of course. We're gonna break this sexy new cock of yours in." Lusamine licked her lips.

"Oh? So mean." Ashley giggled

"Don't worry. We're gonna get YOU pregnant." Sabrina smirked, shoving her erect shaft into her dripping pussy

The married pair moaned, their lips meeting

"Mama." Lillie moaned, kissing Lusamine as she hugged Ashley, wanting to join in

"Our little girl's finally a woman, Delia." Philena smiled as she mounted her wife.

"She's been a slutty woman for a while." Delia moaned

"Yeah, well. In a REAL sense, Love." Philena smirked and kissed her.

Iris was over by the side, getting fucked by Jessie and Anabel, being used like a slutty fuck-doll.

She hung loose, being penetrated via her mouth and ass. It was rare for Ashley's second wife to be so dominating, but Annabel was having lots of fun with the whore Ashley trained

"I-I'm cumming~!" Jessie moaned, cumming into Iris' pussy

Ashley pulled away from her lovers, heading to another girl

"Zoe." She walked over and kissed her, pinning her down and fucked her like a dog

She fucked the futa hard, as the red head was fucking Dawn

"OH, FUCK! Not shy anymore; are you?" Zoe moaned happily as she forced Ashley to kiss her

"Z-Zoe! I'm cumming!" Dawn moaned as she came over her futa cock

She had a full on ahegao, moaning endlessly

"So. Want to be a woman, Molly?" Dawn asked as she saw the masturbating virgin girl.

Ashley panted as she pulled out of Zoe, walking towards the blonde with her throbbing member

"A-Ashley? Y-You'll take-?" Molly panted, almost hypnotised by Ashley's member as she saw it throb and move

"Yeah. Let 'big sister' do it for you." Ashley smiled and kissed her passionately, making her feel comfortable while spreading the cute blondes legs

Molly did so, hugging Ashley close and wanted to feel like a real woman.

She smiled excitedly, feeling herself being spread open

Ashley gave a single thrust, pushing deep into Molly's pussy. Making her a woman and part of their family. As crazy and as sexed up as it was.

She couldn't hold her hips long, however. She was soon thrusting wildly

"AH~! Yes! So tight! You feel so good, Molly!" Ashley panted, thrusting in this virgin girl.

Molly couldn't answer, her mind going blank

Over with Pikachu...He was fucking the horny Mew. Mew wanted to fuck and Pikachu was happy to oblige.

Oh, he was more than happy

"Pi! Ka! CHU~!" Pikachu moaned and climaxed into his slutty Mew's pussy...Pretty weird considering Mews are genderless, but are ancestors to ALL Pokémon.

They could be whatever gender they wanted, so shut up you nerds in the back!

"Mew~." It purred and licked Pikachu's cheek affectionately.

Ashley moaned as she held Molly close, cumming inside her

"Ash. Ley." Molly panted as she hugged Ashley.

"Gunna cum..." Ashley muttered

"I. I. Want." Molly moaned as she accidentally pulled off and had Ashley's cum spurt onto her stomach. "No!" she whined

"You wanted me inside you?" Ashley asked, looking lovingly in her eyes.

Molly nodded, moaning

Ashley panted and smiled, preparing for another to go for another round... When she was dragged away by Mallow and Lana

"Nuh-uh. OUR turn now." Mallow smiled

"And we've missed your member, Ashley." Lana added, kissing her member while Mallow kissed Ashley's mouth.

Ashley moaned, her eyes rolling up

But with that, Mallow guided her own futa cock into Ashley's quivering pussy, wanting that girl's sexy snatch.

Lana choked herself on the femcock, moaning lustfully

"Careful, don't want to choke now." Mallow drooled as she fucked Ashley's tight snatch.

However, Latias was behind Mallow, rubbing between the futa's legs and teased her.

The Legendary giggled, fingerings the tanned girl

"Let's have another, Delia~." Philena smiled as she made love to her wife. "Iris. Come here." She ordered the love-slave.

The bitch nodded and crawled over

"Cum here, cause HERE. Is mine." Philena instructed.

"Yes. Yes, Mistress." Iris panted and readied herself to fuck Delia's ass.

Off in the corner Salazzel moaned as she was gang banged by Charizard, Sceptile and Greninja with Meganium adding some tentacle fun to the mix

It was a hell of an ordeal, Salazzle had never been in this position before but she loved it

Charizard moaned and climaxed into Salazzle's pussy, flooding it with his sperm.

He smirked, knowing the two were in the same egg group

Sceptile looked at Salazzle and then at Charizard, giving him a thumbs up.

"HMM~!" Dawn moaned as she was being lovingly fucked by her champion lover, Cynthia.

The two were scissoring, the two suckling Infernape's cock

"In. Infer-NAPE!" Infernape moaned and came over the two of them.

His cum shot out, covering their faces

"So much~." Dawn panted

"Ashley's taught you well." Cynthia smiled, kissing her girlfriend.

May and Serena crawled over, sucking Professor Juniper's cock

"Hmm~! I-I never thought. I'd get a double blowjob. By two sluts~!" Juniper moaned "Well, again. Ashley, Delia and Philena were rather eager."

It was all a large orgy between Pokemon and humans.

All overseen by the Mew and Arceus...who was just watching it passively.

Wicke and Whitney kissed as they worked together lovingly

Bianca, her personal lover Eresa and Burnet where a triangle of pleasure, holding each other close

Ashley panted as she was left alone for a moment, looking at the pile of human and Pokémon flesh

"So. Much...Love~." Ashley panted as she fell backwards and sighed contently.

*Time Skip*

It was a few hours later, Arceus had let up the lust spell he had cast and returned the group back to their respective world, except for Ashley.

"Why am I still here?" Ashley asked

"Just wanted to say, thanks for the show." Arceus responded, appreciating her. "And I hope you'll be alright from now on."

"Well next time we'll want pay." Ashley stayed simply

"...Okay." He answered. "Bye." He added, teleporting her back to Sinnoh. "Oh, and you can keep the flute."

"Well maybe make yourself a sexy woman next time I visit, I'll rock your world." Ashley winked as she was back at the TOP OF Mount Coronet, seemingly talking to no one.

She giggled, squeezing her breasts and feeling the large dick in her underwear.

Her life was now perfect

**The End**

**If you have any comments please leave them in reviews.**


End file.
